A Tale of Two Warriors: Iron Lily
by Hyperbole Westingate
Summary: Sarcastic and botanically inclined are not qualities generally assigned to the same person, but then, Spec Ops agent Ryoku Zaio isn't most people. After a grueling three months in the Equalist POW camps, Zaio won her freedom, but amidst the splinters of her shattered spirit, she made a choice: to take down Amon once and for all, even if that meant leaving the one person she loved.
1. Chapter 1

Je vous presente... A Tale of Two Warriors: Iron Lily. Thank you for checking out this story, I hope you learn to love all of the characters as I do (I swear they really exist. I merely write down what they say...) This is my first fanfiction on this site, so please, be kind.

Everything that is familiar belongs to the makers of Legend of Korra. Plants mentioned may or may not exist. Characters are subject to my interpretation, but do not belong to me (excepting Ryoku, and other OCs), and I wholeheartedly wish that I could be as spur of the moment witty as the people I write. (Wittiness is subject to my own sense of humor, don't judge me.) Read on, and prosper, my friends.

* * *

Chapter One

_Time: Present, circa Episode 2_

_Location: Back alleys of Republic City_

Somewhere in the back alleyways of Republic City, a young woman named Ryoku Zaio was running for her life. Specifically, she was sprinting, and what a lovely sprint it was! It was all dynamic long-legged-ness and a muscular athleticism borne of frequent use and the harsh combat training of the Fire Nation Navy Spec-Ops Academy (commonly known as Spook School). Not that her pursuers were in any position to appreciate the graceful qualities of their quarry, after all, they just wanted their seeds back. Yes, seeds, the normal kind, not some sort of oddly named rare drug. These particular seeds did happen to have a street-value in certain circles equal to that of the opiate produced by the rare _marius papaveraceae, _or the coveted sea-poppy, commonly cultivated by the southern division of the Bloody Tide mafia. Regardless, our girl Ryoku was, under no circumstances, going to let the Agni Ki henchmen following her anywhere near her newly acquired seeds. Had the henchmen known the true identity of their "prey" they certainly would have left her very well alone and gone back to their day jobs, but as it was, they pressed on like plucky little pit-bulls with odd tattoos.

Each breath burned through Rio's lungs like smoke. _How did I get so out of shape? _She wondered, as she hurdled over a trash can and kicked it down to slow the hench-hounds. The small paper bag clasped in her left hand crinkled slightly, as if mocking her chances of escape.

"Oh what do you know, anyway?" Rio retorted breathlessly. "I've outrun rebel guerilla fighters from Macaca!"

_That was when you were in top condition, Silly_ was the bag's snarky reply.

"Shut up, I'm saving your lives here!" at some point, Ryoku had given up trying not to talk to plants. Wasn't it obvious that the squashes needed a couple compliments to boost their self-esteem? And surely anyone could agree that the orchids could benefit from a dose of reality. The seeds in particular needed a good tongue-lashing to teach them respect.

She rounded another corner and ran smack into a dead-end. Had she been able to breathe deeply enough, she probably would've cursed the air as blue as a Royal Blue Sikahn Lily, but all Rio could manage was a wheezy curse as she pivoted and sprinted back the way she had come. The hench-hounds didn't know what had hit them as Rio shot through their sweaty and panting ranks. Half-heartedly, two-thirds began running doggedly after the slim girl with a paper bag, while the remainder fell over and gave up.

As she rushed forward, Rio was glad that it was the Agni Ki who were in pursuit, the Red Monsoons would have iced the road by now, and the Triple Threats could've blocked her off with some earth-bending. As a plus, fire-bending lost some of its potency as soon as the bender could no longer synchronize breathing with striking, not that the average gangbanger had that kind of training anyway. Rio's mouth was just about set in a victory grin when she was tackled sideways into a nearby basket vender's stall.

The high-quality baskets prevented a concussion on the hard stone ground, but she lost the seeds in the mass of brown stalks. The garishly tattooed Agni Ki fighter yelled obscenities as he went for a sickeningly obvious wide right hook. Ryoku skittered to the side, squirming awkwardly across the baskets, and locked her ankles around the man's neck, rolling over to flip him into the ground. Any self-respecting spook could handle a gorilla twice their size in a street fight, and Ryoku was a first-rate spook. She aimed a leg drop to the side of the head, using the motion to bound over the man and back on her feet. She bent over to look for the seeds just in time to dodge a whip of fire aimed towards her head. There was another one. Rio turned to face the Agni Ki reinforcement,

"You okay, Ri Li?" he bellowed, fire burning in both hands, "Hang in there brother, Fire Breathing Fa-Zhou will restore your honor!" He took a deep breath, preparing to spit flame.

There was a crowd drawing, and Rio was torn between beating the idiot senseless, finding her seeds, and wailing for help like a proper helpless citizen. Fortunately the decision was decided by a tall figure with a tasteful red scarf. He countered the poor man's breath attack, and punched him into a nearby wall, leaving a sooty outline as the gangbanger slowly peeled off and fell to the ground.

Mako turned around and saw Rio standing amid a pile of crushed baskets. She took a step back, as if she were afraid, and he hurriedly spouted "It's okay, you're safe now." which was probably one of the stupidest things he could have blurted, because no one was safe in the depths of the Ginger Orchid slum, where pickpockets were known to use clubs.

Rio began dusting herself off, easily assuming her current false identity, "Are you, like, brainily impaired or something? This is a slum."

Mako was unamused, "You know, a thank you is generally given right about now."

"Thanks for what? We're probably both going to get jumped on the way home now, hotshot," Rio flipped her hair; an action she was mortally afraid would become a habit.

"What's your problem, anyway? I just saved your life!" Mako snapped. It had been a long day, he still hadn't found anything worth being Bolin's Midwinter gift for a decent price (meaning skinflint, because they were both broke) and now there was a prissy girl yelling at him for saving her from a six-foot gang banger.

"Life _shmife,_" she retorted. "I would've been fine, and now I've lost my package!" Rio bent, sorting through the flattened baskets. The seeds had to be there somewhere.

"What, this?" Mako picked up a brown paper bag off of the ground. It was light, _I'll bet she's some sort of addict_, he thought pityingly. _I__t__ sure explains the weird twitching habit. _

"Yeah, hand it over!" Ryoku stuck out her hand, palm up, and wiggled her fingers.

"No way, I can't believe I just tangled with the Agni Ki to help some drug addict!"

"It's not drugs, Ferretface!" Rio flicked her hair again, "they're seeds, so give them back!"

"Seeds?" Mako looked in the bag, it was filled with small, shiny black seeds. Bolin liked seeds, well, specifically, he liked plants… kind of. And he liked surprises, seeds could be surprises. "Okay, these are mine now, thanks..."

"You can't just _take _those, you moron! I worked really hard for them!"

Mako spun on heel, chivalry was all well and good, but obviously the shrew could take care of herself if the gargantuan on the ground drooling was any indication.

"Yeah, well I worked _really hard_ to save you, so later."

He waved sarcastically. Upon later reflection, he decided it was one of his more grumpy moments in life, but what can you do? No one had ever accused him of being sweet, except for Bolin, or maybe Korra…

Once his cocky form had retreated out of sight, Ryoku spun and punched the sooty wall bad-naturedly, her temper thoroughly ruined. Because the only thing Ryoku hated worse than playing helpless, was being helpless, and now she had lost her seeds. They were probably telling Mako all of her secrets too, like the fact that she wasn't actually a professional gardener. That had been a lie to get her onto to Air Temple Island, though spirits knew she could garden like one. Or maybe they were spilling their carbon-based insides about how she acquired all of her rare seeds on the black market because it was cheaper. At least she knew they would keep their seedy mouths shut about her status as an ex-spook, seeds had a funny sense of loyalty like that.

She set off down the street, absent-mindedly kicking the baskets out of her way. She wasn't sure how to explain to Tenzin why she would suddenly need an exorbitant amount of money for another bag of seeds she should have already acquired legally. She sighed, thinking she could say she had been mugged, which technically she had, just not violently. Rio would be the first to admit that she didn't really _look_ like the hapless victim of a mugging though. She could sell the performance, just your average hysterics and gasping and basic terrified-ness, but looking the part was another matter entirely. She sighed again, what she needed was some authentic bruising… and some seeds.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Twelve years ago, Ryoku is fourteen, Iroh is fourteen._

_United Forces preliminary training grounds._

A boy with black hair and amber eyes stood amidst the crowd of new students surrounding the United Forces training facility. It was one of the hardest of schools, boasting almost certain advancement to the United Forces Officer's academy, for those that didn't wash out that is… Traditionally, the students were the progeny of the upper class and lingering nobility, though there were a few scholarships given out every year. The boy was no different: in fact his lineage was legendary, given that he was the fifth son of the Fire Lady and the Lord Consort. Called Iroh the Younger by those wishing to flatter him and his grandparents, he had specifically chosen the plainest cheapest clothes in his wardrobe for this day, and as such, he blended in nicely with the rest of the assorted young teens of stature. He had a regal bearing with a direct gaze and an easy smile, but this was camouflaged by the stiff necked posturing of the insecure. Certainly, those unfamiliar with him would merely note the precocious presence of the fourteen year old, and mutter good naturedly to themselves that he would certainly go far in life, a strapping young man like that.

The fourteen year old in question was noting the anomaly of someone dressed in blue across the courtyard. She was quietly sitting on the lip of one of the large raised flower patches that dotted the courtyard. A sketchpad was balanced precariously in her lap, she was seemingly unconcerned by the rowdy din of children around her. As Iroh advanced, he saw that while well made, her simple blue dress and darker blue leggings were well-worn and in need of new hems. The ivory embroidery marking her as a member of the Water Tribe was intricate but equally worn. Her hair was what intrigued him though, a long raven-black mass that flowed over her shoulders until it was collected by a beautiful ivory tie, consigning it to a thick meticulously woven braid. Beads captured the loose strands and plaited them back into the whole; they shone in the weak autumn sun. Her skin was a proper Water Tribe chocolate, and her eyes were as gray as thunderclouds. Only her hair denoted her status as what those crass enough would call a half-breed (now quickly, go wash out your eyes before they burn), or a child of mixed parentage.

"Hello, what are you drawing?" Iroh began pleasantly, but his polite conversation was cut off as the girl immediately sprang from her position and bowed deeply, so that her nose was perpendicular to the ground. His composure slightly ruffled by the silent display of fealty, he couldn't manage anything close to a reply.

"Look, either acknowledge the bow, or walk away, people are going to stare if we keep on like this," the girl said neutrally.

"I… um…" Iroh stole a glance, no one was staring just yet, "I… acknowledge your bow…"

"Very good, Sire." The girl promptly seated herself on the stone bench, retrieving her sketch pad- she still hadn't looked at Iroh.

"You don't really have to do that now, since we're all just students…" Iroh said awkwardly as he sat beside her, attempting to look at her sketchpad.

"I know, but if I got out of practice I'd catch hell from my father," the girl said

"How did you know who I was anyway?" Iroh was a little annoyed: he'd planned to be entirely inconspicuous just to avoid these sorts of situations.

She snorted in a very un-lady-like fashion, "Are you kidding me? All of the servants know who you are."

Well, that explained the bow anyways. Much to Iroh's discomfiture, most of the old practices from the Imperial era still hung around, like inordinate shows of respect from servants.

"You're a servant?" Iroh was impressed, she had to be on scholarship for something, having been unsuccessful in peeking at her drawing, he couldn't be sure it was art.

"A slave more like," she answered sardonically. "I don't get paid, and my father gets all the credit."

"Oh… well, I'm Iroh, it's nice to meet you," He proffered a hand, which she took, gingerly.

"Ryoku," she murmured

"Uh… do you mind if I ask…"

"It was my grandfather's name," Ryoku replied, "He was a fire-bender of some skill, and much beloved of my mother."

Iroh said, "That's nice, I guess." And they lapsed into silence. He checked his pocket-watch: there was a quarter hour until noon, when the admittance would start. "Do you mind if I look at your drawing?"

"It's not really finished yet, but…. Okay" Ryoku slid the sketchpad over to him, it was a drawing of a lily, rendered in exquisite detail.

"This is really good!" Iroh ran a hand down the paper, almost expecting to feel the petals of a black and white lily.

"Thanks, but I can only draw flowers." Ryoku took the paper back.

"You draw flowers better than I can draw anything," Iroh bestowed a grin upon her, meeting her eyes for the first time. They dark and still like a cold pond reflecting a winter sky.

She shrugged looking away, before suddenly asking, "Why are you here?"

It took Iroh by surprise "Why is anyone here? I want to get into officer's school."

She shook her head, the beads glinting as they moved, "Then why do you want to get into officer's school?"

"I guess…" Iroh wasn't quite sure how to vocalize something that had been a desire of his since the time he learned to play chess, "I want to be better."

"Why the military then?"

That question was easy "What's the point of freedom if nobody protects it? There are thousands of Fire Nation citizens willing to risk their lives for our country- the royal family should be no different."

"Didn't Mao already go? And Zekan?"

"They went into the army, I want to branch out."

She smiled then, faintly, "I see, you are like a snow-bell."

"A what?"

"A spring flower that blooms under the snow," she looked at him, a gleam of humor warming her eyes. "It wanted to branch out."

"Why are you here then, scholarship student?" She seemed taken aback by the teasing title.

Her eyes grew distant as her gaze slid from his, "It's complicated."

Just then, the bell at the top of the school rang furiously, brassy notes clanging to life in its insides before slowly reverberating outwards to roll through the school's grounds. The students would come to equate the bell with food as it rang at five in the morning, at every meal (six o'clock, twelve o'clock and six o'clock respectively) and then again at nine at night to signal lights out.

"It seems we're being admitted," commented Iroh as he stood, stretching all of his five foot five inch frame.

"Yes…" Ryoku put her sketchpad away in the brown messenger bag collapsed on the ground. She hefted it to her shoulder, as they walked forward, queuing with the rest of the new recruits.

A severe woman with gray hair and brown eyes walked out of the school. Her back was as straight as steel post, and her gaze looked as if it could cut marble. She was fit despite her age, dressed in old military fatigues. Her name was Staff Sergeant Greta Holberson, and there were rumors that she had been forcefully retired from the battlefield for the chronic use of unnecessary force.

"Listen up recruits!" she roared, the bellow needing no amplification. The apprehensive masses were shocked into silence.

"You will split into four lines: water-benders, fire-benders, earth-benders and non-benders! Then you will be put into barracks. After three months…" She smiled a dangerous smile "if you're still here, you'll be put into platoons for further training"

There was silence, until the woman clapped her hands imperiously, "What are you waiting for you jelly-spined slugs! I gave you an order!"

As the recruits scrambled to the four available desks marked by blue, red, green, and gray sashes respectively, she was seen sigh and remark to the hulking man beside her "We'll be lucky to get anything worthwhile out of _this_ lot."

The large dark-skinned man shrugged pleasantly, the scar running down his face turning a smile into a half-grimace "You always say that, Greta."

"And I'm always right," she turned and marched through the doors. "But, we have been consistently lucky haven't we?" She paused only to snarl "Stand straight recruit!" at a poor blonde boy who had ventured past the earth-bending table. He fainted but was caught in the nick of time by a friend who was made of somewhat sterner stuff.

"We'll really need it this year," Greta sniffed, her eyes catching on the figure of Prince Iroh the Second, as he waited, a red sash tied around his waist. "But we might have couple who are worth it, eh?"

Iroh inspected the card that the stern young clerk had given him. It read simply: "barrack C" in plain black ink. He was so absorbed in looking for a rendezvous point that he very nearly crashed into a small body engaged in the same activity.

"Hey- oh, I'm sorry," Ryoku stuttered, face to face with the prince yet again.

"Look, if we're going to keep running into each other, you'll need to start calling me Iroh," he chuckled as he picked up the paper she had dropped, "Barrack H, huh?"

"I believe they're splitting the girls and boys up: girls are barracks E through H m- uh, Iroh" Ryoku took her card back.

Iroh leaned in conspiratorially, "I hear the first three months is to weed out the weak of heart."

She tilted her head in response, "But even palm trees survive typhoons, and they barely have roots."

He raised an eloquent eyebrow, "You're a strange one for sure. Do you speak anything but plant?"

"No," Ryoku turned, flashing him a quick smile "You can blame my father, he's the head gardener." she waved goodbye as she headed over to the numerous gray buildings surrounding the courtyard "See you later… Snow-bell."


	3. Chapter 3

_Present, circa episode 2 _

_Port of Beluga, Sedi's Bar and Grill_

General Iroh of the Fire Nation Navy, commander of F.N.S. Western Sun was in a seedy bar on shore leave when he realized he was in love with a dead girl. He sighed, peering into the murky recesses of his drink as one hand traced the leather necklace under the collar of his shirt. She had given it to him; before she left for the first time. She was always leaving him, he realized, and he had always been waiting for her, until it was his turn to leave. But when he had left her behind, she hadn't had a chance to wait, and he hadn't been able to come back for her. He took a swift gulp of the drink, grimacing as it slid down his throat. Now something was missing, and he knew he could never get it back, could never get _her _back. Burning Amon was the closest he could come. He stood, winked at the waitress and walked out, heading back for his ship. He felt nothing like happiness after his first shore leave in three weeks, because nine months ago, Ryoku Zaio had left him for the last time, and he could never catch up, not even if he sailed for the rest of his life.

* * *

O.o intrigue! And boy, have I gotten this whole horizontal line thing down! Please keep reading, and review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Present, circa episode 2_

_Air Temple Island_

Tenzin steepled his fingers, breathing gustily into the silence

"Do you want to explain why your left eye is a spectacular purple color, Miss Iyaka?"

Really, it was more of mauve color, bleeding into a dusty blue near her left cheekbone. Somewhere inside of her trembling shell, Rio smiled smugly to herself: the bar fight had gone exceeding well, if escaping with a brilliant black eye, and an interesting cut to one triceps could be called exceeding well. The added swearing hadn't been an issue: she had spent a good deal of time with sailors after all.

"W-well, sir, I w-was going to get some s-seeds for the g-garden and-" she gulped and blinked "And, I was mugged! I'm s-so s-sorry sir! They g-got the seeds, a-and now I-I'll have to find s-some more!"

Tenzin liked to think of himself as a very tranquil man, at peace with himself and the world. Unfortunately tranquility didn't do one lick of good when confronted by a young gardener who was still shaking from some horribly traumatic mugging. He rubbed his face with one hand, wondering what was happening to his beloved Republic City.

"Look, it's going to be okay. I'll get Pema, and we'll look after your eye" he started sympathetically, and the poor girl burst into tears.

"Y-you're so kind!" she sniffled, "It's- it's okay, really, I c-can find some other seeds"

"It's not about the seeds. Trust me, Miss Iyaka; I am as excited for the elements garden as you are, but not at the expense of my workers"

Schparken, Rio thought as she sniffed, he's not chickening out now is he? I _need_ this job!

Tenzin straightened himself, reaching for a notebook on his desk, "Now, how far will this set us back?"

"Oh, only a week or so" Rio projected, darn that Mako! "Maybe a week and a half tops"

"Only?"

"I should be able to find some more seeds"

"Good, now, go see my wife and take care of that eye"

"yes sir, you're so kind!" He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't resume crying.

Ryoku exited the office, sliding the beautifully lacquered door shut quietly. She chuckled quietly as she blotted her eyes. "Works every time" her smile fell slightly as she remembered when she had had occasion to use her acting skills, and the reasons for leaving it behind. She walked down the long hardwood pathway leading towards the gardens. After two rights and a left, she was deep within an enclosed meditation garden, one of almost twenty on the island. The wood and paper buildings were obscured by climbing vines that acted as soundproofing, a small meandering path led from the wood walkway through the courtyard and back into one of the main gardens. Moss crawled over the flat stones that covered the path, becoming a soft padding underfoot as she ducked through a screen of soft Kaijin crawling feather vines*. The thick junipers and tea trees surrounding the small glassy pond chattered in the breezes that continually flowed over the island. Rio sat by the pond, peering at her reflection.

She had a heart-shaped face, with the high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes of the water

nation. She had her father's stormy gray eyes and stubborn chin, and her mother's café au lait skin, her straight rather long nose, and her eloquent eyebrows. Her hair was a thick unruly glossy brown, so dark as to appear black until it was set on fire by errant sun beams, bringing out the golden-brown or auburn strands. She twisted the curly locks back into a ponytail, uselessly pushing back the bangs that escaped. The black eye was a riot of color, now that it had faded over a day, mauve, blue, and the odd patch of sickly green. Her reflection was shattered as she dipped her hand into the water, cooling her fingers before lifting them to her eye. Rio lay back on the moss, staring at the sky while the pond water soothed the slight throbbing of her bruised face. Black eyes weren't anything new to Ryoku, but she hadn't spent any personal time with them in a while. Her nose wavered slightly now, ever since she had been clocked in the beak by a tough as nails rock bender. She still limped whenever it was about to snow heavily from a mission two years ago. All things considered, she had escaped life as a special ops agent with a minimum of injuries. Her life had been quiet for almost nine months now, no more combat, no more midnight stealth missions, no more early morning sigils waiting for her team to wake up. Indeed, her life had been very quiet in the nine months after her death…

"What'cha doin'?" Korra bounded through the vines, taking the peaceful silence and stomping on it until it resembled something halfway between a saxophone** and a strangled songbird.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rio sat up, brushing moss off of her red and yellow uniform.

"Um… lying on the ground"

"Exactly" Ryoku lapsed back into a reflective silence

"Why are you covering your eye?"

"It's bruised" she lifted her hand to show Korra the injury, eliciting a sympathetic hiss, "do you need anything?"

"No. I was just avoiding Tenzin, if I have to do one more air-bending form today; someone is going to get hurt."

"I see"

"Why is your eye bruised?"

"I got in a bar fight on the way home last night"

Korra snorted, "Yeah right" she flopped next to Ryoku, "what's up with you anyway? You're all quiet, and you haven't flipped your ponytail yet"

Ryoku shrugged, contemplating the sky, "I lost some seeds… I feel bad for them now"

"That sounds more like you. So how did you really bruise your eye?"

"I was walking back from the garden market and got mugged. They stole the seeds"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Korra summoned some water from the pond, "I can heal it if you'd like"

"Sure" Rio sat still as the water glowed blue and covered her eye. The healing chill bit deep into her skin, sinking into the bones around her eye as it healed the trauma. "Don't worry about it Korra. It was a bad part of town- I should have been on guard"

"It's still not okay. You're my friend, and I'm the avatar, stuff like this shouldn't happen" Korra removed the water, revealing a newly healed eye.

"Thanks Korra" Ryoku stood swiftly, "Don't be going on a vigilante rage now, okay? And… if you're really avoiding Tenzin, I could use some weed minions"

"Weeding?" Korra weighed her options. "Fine, I'll do it"

Rio smiled, "And I might need some terracing done too, would you mind taking care of that for me? And some watering?" Oh how she loved being able to press the avatar into service, it was a three in one deal.

"Fine" Korra slumped; no matter where she went it was always work, work, work!

…

The sun beat down heavily on her shoulders, leeching the little water left in her body until she had no choice but to surrender and give up the fight-

"Hey Korra, get up! The plants are not going to water themselves!"

The avatar huffed and picked herself up, making a point to look pained and weary. "You're a slave driver Ryoku! Why did Tenzin hire you?"

"To make your life miserable, Avatar." Ryoku shifted the large wicker basket in her grip, "Besides Miss I'm An Expert Water-Bender It'll Be Done In Five Minutes, you don't have to actually _carry_ the water"

"Big deal, I've been training all morning with the team, and then training with Tenzin, and now I've watered half of the island! I have a right to be tired!" She redirected the stream of water so that it misted over the nearby tulips

"You shall get no sympathy from me" Rio marched off righteously, making sure she flipped her ponytail at least once. Staying in character was hard when one was feeling melancholy. Really, the Fire Nation Special Forces didn't get enough credit for the actors they managed to turn out. Ryoku's thoughts were interrupted as Korra suddenly shouted

"Hey Mako, what'cha doin'?"

Ryoku almost dropped the basket of water in shock. She spun around, stopped, and contemplated the human being that was Mako: he wore his signature coat and scarf, and held in one hand a brown paper bag

"Hey Korra" he was saying, "I had these seeds, but I tried to water one of them and it exploded... do you think Tenzin might know what they are?" he opened the bag, reaching in to take out a specimen to show Korra, until he was broadsided by Ryoku.

"Get your filthy fire-bender hands off of my seeds, you sooty faced cretin!"

Korra's face was shocked, Ryoku's face was determined, and Mako's face was full of dirt. He pushed himself off of the ground, "Who the- it's _you!" _

"So what? Did you touch my seeds?" Ryoku advanced menacingly.

"Why are _you _here! You should be… I dunno, in an alley somewhere?" Mako tried to ignore her black look,

"Did. You. Touch. My. Seeds?"

He was getting nervous, "No! Okay, I didn't touch your seeds; just the one and it blew up! What freaky kind of seeds are those?"

Ryoku breathed a sigh of relief, and flipped her hair over her shoulder for good measure, seeing as she had lapsed earlier. "They're Fire Lily seeds, see the charcoal-like outer layer?" she cautiously held the bag open so he could look inside, "Fire Lilies are extremely volatile and very sensitive to changes in heat. Of course dunking it in cold water affected it!"

She closed the bag, "At least you didn't manage to set the rest of them off" she eyed him speculatively, "Being a firebender and all,"

"Don't look at me like that!" Whatever it was, there was something about this girl that rubbed Mako the wrong way. "Besides, you still haven't said thank-you."

"W-wait, do you two _know _each other?" Korra interrupted

Rio and Mako both shot nasty looks at each other "yeah."

"How?"

Ryoku rubbed her neck awkwardly, "So… I told you about me getting mugged? Well…" she chuckled, "It was sort of me being chased by a pack of the Agni Ki… and um, then Mako sort of saved me…"

"Darn straight!" He snapped, "Thanks to you I've been avoiding some of my favorite kebab stands!"

"Big deal, ferretface!" Rio shot back, flipping her hair again, "The Agni Ki still want to murder me, so you might as well have stayed out of it!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there guys," Korra held up her hands "Why were the Agni Ki after you anyway?"

"I stole their seeds" Ryoku glared at Mako "Until _someone_ took them!"

He glared back indignantly, "Ha! So they weren't even yours to begin with!"

"Look, Fire Lily seeds on the legal market are-" she named a sun that made Mako gasp, and Korra go white underneath her deep tan. "So I think you can understand why I opted for the black market"

"Well… okay. But stealing from a major gang? You're an idiot!" Korra nodded agreement with Mako's statement

Rio paid no attention as she grinned gleefully at her seeds, _we're back_ they said. "You didn't tell Mako all of my secrets, did you?"

Korra sighed, "Really Rio, you're a ditz ninety percent of the time, and insane the other ten percent"

In response, Ryoku flipped her hair and started walking away, "Whatever. Korra you can give up watering now if you want. I need to prepare these for planting"

Korra punched the air elatedly "Freedom!" she turned to Mako as Rio disappeared along the trail.

"Is your friend always like that?" Mako asked Korra

Korra looked after Rio thoughtfully, "Not really, she must really dislike you. But she is kind of strange, I mean, she talks to _plants_, and flips her hair and stuff" she shrugged, "I guess some people are like that, but…"

"What?"

"When I talked to her earlier today, she seemed like a completely different person. Normally she's really hyper and only takes plants seriously, but she looked almost… sad"

"I don't like her" Mako declared, "It feels like she's hiding something"

Korra was about to comment when she realized that it was _Mako_ she was speaking to, the Mako that barely recognized her presence, the Mako that she maybe, just maybe, not really, well kind of had just the teensiest little itty bitty crush on. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"I uh…" Mako searched for words, he didn't know himself why he'd come to visit the avatar, after all, the ferry cost _money_, but he had just felt like it, for some reason he couldn't explain. "I'm… um… I'm going to leave now" Smiling awkwardly, he retreated swiftly, not stopping until he was safely on his own doorstep. It was then that he realized he still needed to get Bolin a present.

* * *

_*Kaijin crawling feather vines- a plant found in the cloud-mountains of the eastern earth kingdom characterized by soft fuzzy leaves, and delicate white blossoms that bloom in the early morning_

_**The author has nothing personal against saxophones, it just looked cool next the strangled songbird bit_

* * *

Love the witty banter, if only I could be like Ryoku in real life! Adieu, review, review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Eleven years ago_

_United Forces preliminary training facility_

_Iroh and Ryoku are fourteen_

Punch, kick, pivot, breathe, kick to the side, pivot, breathe, three knife hand strikes in succession, breathe, high kick, low kick, block, breathe, strike… Ryoku went through the form like clockwork; she focused on her breathing, the burning in her arms and legs dropping away into numbness. Sweat dripped into her eyes, but she ignored it after blinking several times. Finally her foot slipped on the mat and she crashed to floor, landing flat on her back in a supremely ungraceful manner. She gasped as the mat drove the breath from her body, shredding her concentration. Rio flopped back to the ground after an unsuccessful attempt at getting to her feet, deciding that her legs just didn't want to cooperate any further.

"Do you mind if I come in?" the voice echoed through the empty dojo. It had the flimsy depth of boy just beginning the transition from a boy's soprano to a man's mellow tenor.

Rio turned her head to the side and saw Iroh standing uncertainly at the edge of the mat. The combination of moonlight from the windows and the lanterns she had lit, painted his face with stripes of silver amidst the gold glow of the flames. One eye was shadowed, metallic and distant while the other reflected the candles, warm and inviting.

"Sure, Snowbell," she panted, flopping back to the ground again.

He chuckled, she was just tired enough to enjoy the sound unabashedly, "What, no bows this time? Won't your dad get mad at you?"

She finally succeeded in sitting up, "He's not my dad." She said, "He's my father. There's a difference"

"Oh, I see…" he sat next to her on the mat. "I'm going to have to come up with a nickname for you, you know" he elbowed her good-naturedly. "What about Tulip? Or maybe Daffodil?"

"No way!" she was finally getting her breath back again, "I am _not _a bulb, thank you very much!"

"Why not?"

"The daffodils are closely related to the narcissuses, and they're nearly as conceited, especially the fancy blue ones from the eastern provinces for one. And the tulips are just…" she searched for the proper word, "I don't know. They're like the people who like getting up early, you know what I mean?"

Iroh stared at her soberly for a moment, "No, actually, I don't."

He kept staring into her eyes, his gaze making her feel strangely vulnerable, though she didn't feel unsafe.

"Why are you here?" he asked suddenly

"To practice." she said simply, gesturing to the room at large.

"No, I mean, why are you here at the academy?" he brandished a finger at her "You're as conceited as a daffodil. You never talk to anyone, and you never ask for help, even though I keep finding you in practice rooms late at night working yourself into exhaustion."

She looked down, wondering how to say it, how to express the myriad reasons she had tried out for the Hokyoku Training Academy for the United Forces. "I don't think you'd understand."

"Try me," his words were simple and clear, and for a second, she felt like she could trust him.

"There's nothing for me, you know, out there," she waved her hand vaguely at the outside. "There's no future. Well…." She smiled bitterly, "I guess there is. You want to know what? I get to grow up, get married, have kids and I'll garden for the rest of my life."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that" Iroh's voice was soft, and she could see in his face that he didn't understand.

"No, there isn't. I would be happy and everything but…" Ryoku blushed, wishing that she was as articulate as the prince in front of her.

"But what?"

"I don't want to just be happy."

Iroh was clearly taken aback, "Why not?"

"I want everyone else to be happy, too. My mother was a healer." Ryoku looked away again; she couldn't believe she was suddenly telling this random guy all of this, all of the things that she had never told anyone. "She was a healer, and I could see that she made people happy when she healed them. But me?"

She laughed quietly "I'm a fire-bender, from a whole family of water-benders. My mom could heal people. She could find water for people when the wells ran dry. And my dad, he could do it, too. Together, they stopped an entire flood once. But all I can do is burn things; I can't heal people, I can destroy them."

"Ryoku…" Iroh murmured, reaching forward to grasp her shoulder.

She shook off his hand, "So, I thought, why not join the army? I'll go where they need people who can destroy things. And maybe…" her throat burned as she tried to hold back tears. Silently she cursed every hormone in her body. "Maybe if I can save someone, just one person and make them happy, I'll be worth something."

She sniffed and nodded stiffly, "So there you have it. That's why I came, because I'm just a little gardener who isn't worth anything," she stood up, rubbing her face with the back of her hand furiously, "I can't even fire-bend you know. I'm completely horrible at it, but I've still got to try, don't I?"

She was walking towards her water bottle when Iroh grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. The courteous young prince she recognized was gone: the Iroh who faced her had a fire burning deep within his amber eyes. In fact, he was spitting mad.

"Ryoku Zaio, you're an absolute idiot, you know that?"

"I…" she sputtered,

"Do you seriously think that just being a fire-bender means that you're some kind of worthless killer who's only good at burning things?" He was shaking her as he spat out the words, "I'm a fire-bender and I'm not a psychopathic arsonist! If you just want other people to be happy, then that means that you're not one either, so I don't see what you're so worked up about!" he let go of her, opting instead to march a few steps across the room, quivering with righteous anger.

He was spinning back around again when she started giggling. "You're not worthless and in fact I think that- what?"

Her eyes still burned, but she had regained her senses. "I was just thinking that maybe snowbells bloom so early just to spite the winter frost."

The hell-fire and brimstone died, tragically, leaving Iroh nonplussed (it was a feeling he would come to know well around Ryoku). "What?"

She picked up her bag. "I guess you're right about fire-bending, but it's going to take a lot of work before I'm any good with it," she smiled at him, something like melancholy in her eyes. "Goodnight, Snowbell." As she walked out, she heard Iroh remark to thin air,

"I'll never understand girls…"

* * *

such fluffiness, oh the fluffiness... Hope you're enjoying the show! Au revoir.


	6. Chapter 6

_Present, Episode 3_

_Air Temple Island_

Ryoku was woken by an inquisitive flying lemur. She wrestled with the small mammal and managed to detach it from her face with a minimum of fuss. Her room was small and remote compared to the rest of the acolytes since she had rescued it from its fate as an unusually sturdy garden shed. Rio liked it though, as it suited her purposes on the island nicely. It was small but well built, and with a quick trip to the flea market, had been outfitted with a small bed, a small chest, and a small desk for a smashing good steal. Neatly stored in the desk were all of Ryoku's plans for the garden, and a calendar with notes scribbled all over it. Rio picked up the calendar and smiled at it, that day's box was empty.

As Ryoku transferred the lemur to her shoulder, she realized that it was The Day.

"It's almost here, Jeffrey!" she told the lemur excitedly, "The perfect opportunity!" Though, knowing how lemurs liked to gossip amongst themselves, she left out the part where she explained exactly what the opportunity was.

…

Ryoku walked through the gardens towards her construction site. The groundwork was almost complete, and she was ready to draft some more worker bees to start the planting. Ducking inside another shed on the site, she checked the carefully preserved fire lily seeds. They simmered quietly in warm water, only just putting out rootlets. Exiting the shed, she smiled at the chaos of brown earth and equipment. It was good to be a gardener for a while, and she had been working on this design for some time: a circular garden with four interconnecting sections representing each of the elements. The most complicated part of construction, the small stream that would represent water, was almost finished. Later she would add seaweeds and different lotuses, along with some appropriate wetland specimens. For earth she had arranged a rock garden including a species of cactus that was said to bend sand. She had acquired the renowned fire lilies, and plants that attracted fire flies to symbolize fire, and had chosen the Northern Giant Dandelions, and Kaijin Feather Vines and their ilk to represent air. Ryoku had wanted to complete this project ever since she had first seen the annual blossoming of the fire lilies in the Imperial Gardens. She smiled contentedly, and wandered off to breakfast.

"Hi Rio! How's the garden? Is it done yet? Do you like lemurs? It's cold today isn't it? I think-" Ryoku stopped the tide of questions flowing from Ikki's mouth with a well-placed hand.

"The garden is fine," Rio smiled at the exuberant young girl, "Have you seen Korra? I have the day off and I was wondering if she could supervise the earth benders coming today."

Ikki thought it over for about half a second and then blurted at top speed: "No I haven't seen her, maybe Ginorra has, but she went with that cute fire-bender yesterday because someone named bowling was missing, so Korra took Naga and they haven't come back, but maybe she snuck in, so I could ask around, do you think Dad is looking for her?"

Ryoku took a moment to process the run-on sentence, "So, Bolin is missing, and Korra and Mako are looking for him?"

"Um… yeah, I guess so…"

It felt like icy water was dripping down Rio's spine, this was the worst day possible for Korra to get into trouble, and Rio was absolutely certain she would find the Avatar right smack in the middle of it. She turned to Ikki, her countenance no longer pleasant. There was an unusual amount of steely calm in her voice as she said,

"Ikki, find Ginorra, then I need to you to speak with your father. Tell him that Korra's gone missing, and that I'm going to find her. He can't let anyone leave or enter the island, and he needs to establish a watch around the island until Korra is found. Have you got all that?"

Ikki nodded, her eyes wide, "Rio, is Korra okay?"

"Yes, Ikki, Korra's going to be alright." Ryoku ruffled the little girl's hair, "Hurry for me, okay?" before she turned around and sprinted towards the cliffs on the other side of the island.

…

Korra was bent low over Naga's shoulders, urging the polar bear-dog to go faster. Mako had a vise-like grip around her midsection as the dog pounded along the deserted streets of Republic City. She could hear Bolin's muffled shouts: "I… want… to be... on… the back!" but they didn't have time to stop and rearrange. She was absolutely sure there were Equalists just behind them-

"Korra!" Mako shouted in her ear, "Up ahead! Look out-" there was a group of barely distinguishable black figures up ahead, boxing them in.

Korra pulled on the reins and Naga skidded to a stop, the dog tried to turn around, but to Korra's horror the chi-blockers had surrounded them. _How did they find us? _She thought hysterically, _how did they keep up? _

"Bolin!" she croaked, panic crawling up her throat. She slithered out of the saddle, forcing herself to stay calm enough to fight.

"I got it!" Bolin quickly earth-bent some of the chi-blockers back, but they swarmed over the misshapen earth like insects.

There was a flicker of light as Mako attacked from the other side. Korra summoned fire into her hands, cracking a whip of fire at the chi-blocker who was advancing towards her. He-it, swayed and leapt closer, she yelled and kicked at his torso, but he spun around it; the next instant she felt four sharp jabs and she knew she'd lost her bending in that leg. She blocked another strike, but it felt like every time she moved, the chi-blocker was already there. Then she felt his fingers on her throat. She coughed as her air was cut off. She kept struggling, wondering where Mako and Bolin were, but her body was going numb, her vision blackened…

Mako was almost sure he was done for, he had lost bending in one arm, and both his legs, but then the chi-blocker fighting Mako suddenly stopped attacking. He kicked the Equalist in the sternum, dropping the man easily. Then he followed the chi-blocker's line of sight, rounding Naga's side until he saw Korra, collapsed on the ground gasping. A chi-blocker stood over her, but instead of attacking the avatar, it stood in front of her, battling it out with another chi blocker.

"What?" sputtered Mako, around him the fighting stopped. Bolin fell to the ground with a thump.

"Traitor!" Bellowed the chi-blocker who was fighting the turncoat

The traitor silenced him with a spinning kick to the head. The chi-blocker gurgled and fell to the ground, his eyes rolling up in his head.

"I'm not a traitor" the traitor said, her voice was feminine, "I never was"

The fall of the other chi-blocker spurred the rest of them into action. They converged on the girl, but to Mako's surprise she fought them off. He was torn between helping the chi-blocker, and letting them take each other out. The girl, young woman, lady, he couldn't tell how old she was, she blocked, pivoting and knocked one down. She kept moving, kicking another, dropping and exploding upward, hooking her elbow into a chi-blocker's face, they hit the ground also. She never stopped attacking, she never stopped moving. Mako couldn't distinguish whether she was defending herself, but they never seemed to touch her. The last one fell, gasping something as she passed out.

Then she was the only one standing, amidst a pile of bodies. She turned around slowly, stiffly.

"Are you alright?"

Korra nodded slowly, rasping "Who are you?"

In response, the chi-blocker pulled off her hood, it was…

"Rio? But you're…?" Korra breathed

She laughed, "A ditz, I know." She offered Korra her hand, "We don't have much time."

"You- get away from her!" Mako swung at Ryoku wildly. It was instinctive, he hadn't liked her from the start, and now they obviously couldn't trust her. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back, with his arm twisted painfully.

Rio grabbed his lapels and hauled him to his feet- he still hadn't gotten his breath back. Her face was close to his suddenly; her gaze was steely and intense.

"Shut up, and listen closely." She pushed him away, turning around. Then Bolin was there, steadying him.

"All of you, get back on Naga," she stepped away, retrieving her hood. "Amon should have called off the teams, but some haven't gotten the message yet, so stay sharp. If you come across them, earth bending a shell around you is a last resort- that will protect you for a while. Head for the docks, Korra can get you all to the island." Rio paused, "Korra, Mako, can you superheat your bodies, or is that beyond your level?"

"I can," Korra seemed to be regaining her confidence

"Yeah, I think," Mako glared at the gardener, but stayed put.

"If you are attacked, raise the temperature in your arms and legs, it'll burn the chi-blockers- Bolin, try coating yourself with earth." Rio pulled on her hood, "keep moving at all costs, I'll act as a rear-guard, but don't expect me to be there to save you." She started walking away.

"Wait, you haven't-" Korra shouted,

Mako grabbed her arm, "We need to get going!"

…

Tenzin stared at them, pressing his fingers together in his most disapproving mode. Mako, Bolin and Korra stared back. No one spoke, no one moved. Finally, the door peeled open with a rattle. Korra turned around expecting it to be Pema, but Rio walked in. Her steps squelched on the floor, and water dripped from her clothing. She grabbed a chair and turned it around, collapsing on it so that her arms were braced against the back.

"Enemy forces are neutralized." she said tiredly. "You can tell the acolytes to stand down, Tenzin"

"What is the meaning of this?" roared Tenzin suddenly, standing up to his full, towering six feet two inches. "I have been informed that you are an Equalist spy, and that you saved the avatar and her friends. We trusted you, and this is how you repay us?"

"Your trust is well placed." Rio didn't move, "And Mako? Don't even think about trying to jump me."

Mako sputtered, how had she known what he was thinking? "How can we trust you?" he said icily, "You're a spy, and then you turned on your own organization!"

"I was never part of the Equalists," she replied, "Well, no actually... That's a lie, but I'm not anymore,"

"What does that mean?" cried Tenzin, "If your actions hadn't saved Korra, you would be in dire straits right now! How can you not be an Equalist if you work for them?"

"I'm a double agent," Ryoku said offhandedly. She went on: "For a while I believed in the Equalist message, I mean, who wouldn't? You may not believe it, but non-benders are extremely underprivileged in regards to benders. There isn't a single world leader that isn't a bender, but-" she said quickly seeing the looks on her audience's faces, "The Equalist cause defeats itself. They have already become what they seek to eradicate, they're taking the old divisions and switching them around so nothing actually changes. They profess equality, but they show far greater cruelty than anything the bender administration has attempted so far."

She shrugged, "Anyone with a brain couldn't stay a part of that"

"But he has so many followers…" interjected Korra, "He said the spirits were guiding him."

Ryoku shrugged, "If the spirits wanted bending gone, they would make you their vessel, not a psychopath like Amon. He needs the justification of spirits, as well as their allure". She stifled a yawn, "It's not just the message of something that draws followers, it the opportunity for action. The "spirits" both legitimatize Amon, and give him the political power to command because people believe he can actually bring about change."

"I guess that makes sense…" said Bolin, "But how does he take away bending? It looked pretty real to me…"

"It's not spirits, we know that." Korra said,

"So it has to be something else…" Mako mused, unconsciously they looked at Ryoku.

"Don't look at_ me_!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up, "I haven't infiltrated _that_ far yet!"

"Anyway-" she continued, standing, "I am beat, so I'll see y'all in the morning." She waved goodbye before sidling out the door.

"Wait, you can't leave yet!" Tenzin rushed to the doorway, intending to trap her with his air-bending, but she had disappeared, leaving mystery in her wake.

* * *

A/N: GASP! Double agents! Hope you're still enjoying!


	7. Chapter 7

So... I just realized that I haven't included a disclaimer yet... all characters/events/world from the anime are not mine! only the OCs.

* * *

_Present, circa Episode 3_

_F.N.S. Western Sun, Iroh's office_

For the first time, in a very long time, Iroh the younger was not doing paperwork. Instead, he was making jewelry. Very carefully, with much focus and a lot of swearing because ivory beads are slippery. He was just finishing the necklace when his first mate, an obsessively tidy and horribly uncouth man by the name of Arthur, knocked on his door. He could tell that it was Arthur because he battered the door successively until Iroh sighed and opened it for him. By contrast, the second mate of the F.N.S. Western Sun was habitually untidy, but extremely proper in all other regards, including knocking, which he did softly.

"You know I keep it unlocked don't you?"

"Of course I do, I just like making you open it for me." Arthur snickered.

"What if I don't next time?"

Arthur snorted, "Then you'll just have to live without your fabulously important expense reports from shore leave last week, and then you'll wither away and die from a lack of paperwork." He threw the files on Iroh's desk sarcastically, being the only person audacious enough to be sarcastic in the General's presence. Of course, his degree in accounting, and metal-bending expertise was enough to let him get away with it most of the time.

"Arthur, sarcasm is not becoming of an officer you know" Kenji had entered quietly as was his wont.

"Did you finish processing the scout reports?" Iroh swatted away Arthur's hand which was attempting to inspect his project.

"Oh well…" Kenji cleared his throat, looking sheepish.

"Make it a verbal report" Iroh took out a pen and paper from his desk.

"Ah yes, well, we're clear in all quadrants"  
"That's it?"

"Yes, absolutely no company as of last rotation," Kenji hesitated, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Go ahead"

"The orders from Her Imperial Majesty did not specify a route to Republic city… shouldn't we approach from along the coast? And…"

"Yes?"

"Why… why are we going to Republic City? There are other forces much closer than our position…"

"You're an idiot Kenji." Arthur growled, "A coastal route would take longer. We're going to Republic City because our fearless leader is the only one who doesn't underestimate the Equalists. He's the only one who won't make a mess of things in the City when we get there."

"I don't understand!" Kenji interrupted Arthur with the ease of habit, "There are better uses for the Western Sun than cleaning up Republic City's mess. We had another mission which was of more importance than breaking a minor political movement!"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Arthur snapped, "General Iroh-"

"Enough." One word from Iroh silenced them both. Kenji looked away while Arthur glared at his shoes.

"I understand that eliminating piracy along the Falkan coast is the reason that you enlisted, Second Officer Masumo, and you are right: our priority is not a minor political movement. It is a militant global organization with aspirations towards the displacement of world affairs and an ideological commitment to eliminating bending from the earth."

"I see sir, but General, you can't possibly believe those rumors, there hasn't-"

Iroh stood up, his countenance suddenly stormy. His gaze was intense as it rested on his second mate, "I started those rumors because of the assassination attempt upon my sister's life."

Kenji paled, "That was…" Arthur managed to look taken aback and sarcastic at the same time.

"Furthermore, the Equalists would have succeeded in their assassination if not for the sacrifice of a very dear friend of mine. The Equalists are not a minor problem, they are a major threat and the military should treat them as such. _That_ is Her Majesty's purpose in sending the Western Sun to Republic City."

Iroh sat down again, picking up the files that Arthur had given him. "Does that answer your question?"

Kenji gulped, "Yes, sir"

"Good, you are dismissed. Send word if the scouts pick up anything, no matter what it is."

"Yes, sir" Kenji left, leaving Arthur to fling himself into a chair across from Iroh.

"'A very dear friend of mine'? did she really mean that much to you?"

"Anything out of the ordinary with our suppliers?"

"Was she a dear friend or something else?"

"About those expense reports…"

"She was something else wasn't she?"

"Expenses, Arthur…"

I heard you two were in the same squad in officer's school,"

"Arthur! I will wither away and die from a lack of paperwork if we don't discuss these expense reports!"

"Do you really think she's dead?"

Silence.

"She has to be."

* * *

New chapter yay! I just found out that 89 people have viewed this story, no reviews yet, but 89 people! I'm psyched! This is great, totally made my day. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

_Roughly seven years ago_

_United Forces Naval Academy_

_Iroh and Ryoku are seventeen_

"Hey, Snowbell!" Iroh turned around; ready to snap a retort at the young woman he knew was behind him, but Ryoku got there first.

"Don't even think about it Snowbell," she flippantly placed a finger on his lips, "If you call me Tulip again, bad things are going to happen to you."

"Sure thing… Tulip," She saw the mischievous glint in Iroh's eyes, they'd been playing this game for four years now as they worked their way through the Naval Academy.

"That's it… I'm putting food dye in your tea again."

Iroh blanched: he'd had blue teeth for three days after that particular prank. "I'll have to find something else to call you, then."

"How about my name, genius?" Ryoku was the only girl who talked to him with the same sarcasm as a man.

"You never call _me_ by _my _given name."

"Yeah, well, I can't be calling you Prince Iroh all the time," she answered, "You might remember your station or something."

He laughed, "Heaven forbid I act like a prince."

"Exactly. As your friend, it is my solemn duty to make sure that you don't turn into a stuffed tunic like all of your father's advisors."

Iroh grinned into the brilliant spring day. He was going to be eighteen in the next week, and had felt the increasing pressure at court to be a proper gentleman. Even though he felt at ease consorting with nobles, he was beginning to realize that he was happiest when he was in the company of his friends at the academy.

"Oh, Prince Iroh, I've been looking all over for you!"

A happiness that was constantly invaded by the individuals Ryoku called by many derogatory names that made their presence bearable, like the simpering stalkers, or the Gold-digger club, or the fan girl alliance.

The current speaker had silken, shiny black hair, and a china doll-like face. "You're in Kazuka's class, right?"

"Yeah, her history class…" Iroh responded with trepidation, he never knew what would set a fan girl off.

"Thank the spirits!" she sighed, "I'm totally stumped on what to write for my essay…" she looked at him hopefully, "Do you think you could help me? You've got the highest grade in the class."

"Sure." Iroh agreed, surprised that she was so sincere. Offhandedly, he noticed how pretty she was, in a fragile kind of way, like a fairy.

"Thanks so much, I'm Zulika, by the way."

Iroh couldn't remember if he'd ever seen Zulika around before, she seemed nice enough. He bowed deeply, "It's a pleasure to meet you," and was rewarded with a slight blush. When he straightened, he saw Ryoku waving goodbye as she walked away.

"I'll leave you guys to it, see you later Iroh!" she called, before mouthing _lovebirds _at him, and flapping her arms.

She cackled as he sighed, and turned back to Zulika. "So, do you have any ideas at all?"

Zulika was staring after Rio, "That girl can be so weird sometimes; I'd almost think she was a boy."

Iroh shrugged, "That's just Ryoku. Why do you say she's weird?"

"She never really talks to the girls, and she pretty much follows you around." Zulika blushed suddenly, "I mean, you two aren't…?"

"What? No…" Iroh shifted uneasily, "She's just a friend."

"Oh… there was just this rumor going around." Zulika played with a bit of her hair thoughtfully, and Iroh noticed how it glinted in the sun, like ebony silk. "But anyway, I was thinking of writing a thesis about the home front during the Hundred Years War, but I can't find much about it in the textbooks."

"Actually, you might want to talk to Rio about that," Iroh said, "She's great at history."

"Really?" Zulika looked doubtful, "But she only gets Bs on her papers… I've seen them sometimes."

"She's dyslexic," Iroh explained, "I think she has a hard time putting her thoughts down on paper. If you talked to her about anything in the textbook she could tell you everything you need to know."

"I don't think I'm allowed to use another student as a source, Prince Iroh," Zulika laughed.

"Then let's go to the library," Iroh proffered his arm, "and you can call me Iroh if you'd like."

"I think I will… Iroh," Zulika smiled, and in the shade of an oak tree further down the path, Ryoku Zaio tried to figure out why she suddenly hated someone just for talking to her best friend.

…

When Iroh next encountered Ryoku, she was did not look like a china doll, nor did she resemble a fairy, unless it was a mud covered gnome. It was pouring outside, and she gradually left a trail of puddles behind her as she walked through the training halls towards the girls' dormitories.

"Hey… Rio!" Iroh appeared at her side, he had a bag of books slung over his shoulder. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"Oh… uh…" Ryoku had tried to adjust to her strange animosity towards Zulika, but somehow she hadn't been able to suppress her dislike of the girl. For some reason, seeing them together made her feel… bad somehow. Zulika and Iroh had been studying together for the finals, and rather than ruin his new friendship, Rio had opted to stay away from them as much as possible.

"I've just been y'know, training really hard, lately…"

"For the firebending exams? Look, I know you've got them in the bag, why are you so worried about it?"

"Pakku's going to put the dragon punch on the exam and I still can't do it. You know he wants to fail me."

"You could have asked me for help, you know." Ryoku wondered why Iroh always had to be so nice; it made it harder to be angry at him for hanging out with Zulika.

"Well… actually…" Rio started slowly, "I figured you'd want to be alone with that girl you're studying with, you obviously like her."

To her surprise, he laughed, "Is that what this is about? She wouldn't care. Besides your fighting styles are really similar, I think you'd benefit from working with her."

"I… Sure." Rio dragged one hand through dripping locks.

"Cool, we've been working just after classes, in gym seven." Iroh reached over and flicked a blob of mud from Ryoku's shoulder. "So what's with the facial anyway?"

She bumped his shoulder with hers, and chuckled. "I felt the pressing need to go run in the rain."

"Are you that worried about finals?"

"Yeah…" she shrugged, "I'm not smart like you, Iroh, and this is really important."

"Then come train with us. But, just so you know," Iroh clapped her on the shoulder and received a layer of dirt on his palm, "I know you're going to do well."

"Yeah, thanks." Ryoku kept walking as Iroh jogged back towards the men's barracks, and she thought about how bad an idea training with someone she was coming to regard as a rival was.

…

Zulika doubled over, gasping for breath, her face contorted. Strands of her thick straight hair had escaped her perfectly manicured ponytail.

"Are you okay?" Rio gasped, rushing forward before hesitating.

"Rio, what'd you _do_?" Iroh ran to the center of the gym, his hands going to Zulika's shoulders, trying to straighten her diaphragm.

"I didn't do anything!" Rio yelped, wanting to see if the other girl was okay, but Iroh had stepped in between them protectively. "She attacked, and then I sidestepped, and she was wide open, I swear I didn't-"

"yes, you did!" Zulika choked out.

"Ryoku!" Iroh admonished, "You should-"

"Should what?" Rio asked, wondering why she suddenly felt anger clawing at her insides, a small voice in the back of her head said that it was the concern in Iroh's eyes as he held the girl. "I'm sorry, Zulika, but that was a beginner's mistake; during the finals nobody's going to let that slide!"

"Well, still…" Iroh protested, "This isn't like you, you have great control!"

"I didn't mean to!" she snapped, while unsure as to why they were arguing, "She was moving faster than I thought, and then… I just-" she buried a hand in her hair, "Do you feel any better?"

"You just kicked me pretty hard," Zulika said, leaning on Iroh. "I'll be okay…"

"You should sit down, or go to the infirmary or something." Rio said, feeling sick as she watched Zulika. She hadn't meant to hit Zulika, she had just been distracted as they had dueled- distracted by how likeable the other teenager was, why she still disliked her anyway.

"Yeah, I'll go." Zulika started walking towards the exit, Iroh followed before she stopped him, "I think you and Rio need to talk."

"Okay…" after one last look, Iroh turned around to find an empty gym, and the clang of a swiftly closed door.

* * *

Oh dear, teenage awkwardness!


	9. Chapter 9

_Present, circa Episode 4 _

_Air Temple Island_

A week later, Korra joined Tarrlok's task force, and foolishly challenged Amon. After Korra's narrow escape, Ryoku became a constant silent presence beside Korra. Her manner didn't ever change, but the Fire Ferrets could tell that Korra's actions had worried Rio when she spontaneously attended their practices, despite Mako's distrust. She never offered any advice, but every once in a while, Korra would look over at her silent guardian and find a small smile on the girl's face.

It was dark, even for a December evening; the stars were hidden by a heavy layer of clouds. The light from the lamps dotting the paths of Air Temple Island was weighed down by the resolute black of the sky, and hid close to its sources. Every once in a while, a flying lemur would circle one of the lamps throwing fantastic shadows on the ground before it disappeared into the shadows in search of food. One such lemur was just dramatically making its entrance when it ran into Ryoku's head.

"Watch it, Jeffrey!" she snapped, detangling the stunned lemur from her hair. "What is it with you and sitting on my head anyway?"

The lemur purred and dug in its small hands, nesting contentedly, and ruining any semblance of order in Rio's coiffeur.

"Talking to lemurs again, Rio?" Ikki giggled,

"Of course, all of the flowers are asleep." Ryoku said by way of explanation.

Ryoku took the basket of fruit from Ikki and lifted it so that the taller Ginorra could fill the feeder with both hands. "So… what were you girls giggling about back here?"

Ginorra answered dreamily, "We were talking about how much Korra loves Mako, and how she might go about winning over his heart."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, whatever…" Korra muttered, looking away, a momentary melancholy on her face.

"Well, I'm of no help in the romantic department," Rio said airily,

"Beating up chi-blockers is more your thing, huh?" Korra snipped. The question of Rio's dubious past was still a slight bone of contention in the days after their escape from the Equalists.

"Really, Rio? Why?" asked Ikki curiously

"I'm just a hopeless romantic with horrible track record, Ikki, that's all" Rio put down the empty basket, and patted Jeffrey on the head, causing him to purr and jump back to her cranium.

"Have you ever been in love, Rio?" Korra asked as she looked up at the starless sky.

Ryoku paused, leaning against one of the gnarled trees, "Yes."

Korra sighed, "What was it like?"

"It was… very complicated."

"Well, that helps a ton," Korra whined. "Who were you in love with?" Her imagination was held captive by the mysterious past of her friend.

Ryoku shifted uncomfortably, petting the lemur in her arms. "It's… complicated."

"Aww… come on, Rio!" Ikki tugged on Rio's sleeve, "Tell us!"

Ginorra sighed rapturously, "What did he look like? Was he _romantic?_"

"Definitely not," Rio smiled, "He was tall, and he was handsome, but I remember most that he was kind." Upon seeing the looks on Ikki and Ginorra's faces, she resolved to escape as soon as possible, for fear of letting everything slip. Pausing in her motion, she turned to face Korra,

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

The lamp light flickered over Ryoku's face, throwing half into darkness and half into light, and illuminating the stray strands around her head into a halo. She looked old somehow, even though her face was young. "This guy you're crazy about, even he likes someone else… just make sure he's worth it- or you're hurting yourself for nothing."

Korra was slightly unnerved to see a small, sad smile on Ryoku's face as she walked away, waving farewell.

"Korra!" Ikki interrupted, "Why don't we ask mom what _she _thinks?"

…

The next day Korra expected Ryoku to come to their big game, but instead of following her to the arena, the gardener said that there was somewhere else she needed to be, and that she wouldn't be at the match. Korra had felt almost disappointed, but then as the Fire Ferrets proceeded to trip over themselves, she was glad that the enigmatic gardener hadn't come to watch. Still, Korra was proud of the way they had straightened themselves out and won in the end.

As the days wore on, Ryoku was gone more and more often. The elements garden slowly took shape, morphing from piles of dirt and tools, to organized hillocks of material and orderly landscaping. Even though she frequently disappeared, Ryoku took interest in Korra's training. She would watch as Korra struggled with air-bending, and occasionally offer an encouraging remark. As hard as Korra and Ikki tried, they couldn't seem to pry any information from the gardener regarding her past. However, as the final match against the Wolf Bats approached, there was a thaw in Rio's distance. One day she showed up at one of the Fire Ferret's practices.

"Hey, Rio!" Bolin exclaimed as Rio followed Korra through the gym door.

"This is a _team_ practice," Mako remarked snidely, "For the _team_."

"Who said I was here for the _team _practice?" Rio shot back, "I need practice too."

"For your chi-blocking?" Bolin asked nervously, edging behind his brother.

"Yeah, I'll just be down the hall." Ryoku brushed past Mako, "So don't get your knickers in a twist, ferret boy."

"Don't call me that!" Mako replied mechanically.

"Whatever, ferret boy."

"It's not even my ferret!"

Bolin looked forlornly at the door as it swung shut. "How come I don't get a nickname?" Korra snickered.

Bolin turned towards her curiously, "What?"

"I don't know if it's a nickname, but she kind of calls you a daisy…" Korra shrugged as Bolin groaned indignantly and Mako collapsed in laughter. "I have no idea why, but I mean it sort of fits…"

"I'm not a _daisy_!" Bolin wailed, "I'm a manly _man_! Right, Pabu?"

The ferret chittered. Bolin hugged the small rodent, "I knew you would agree with me, buddy!"

Pabu then leapt from Bolin's arms to avoid the sluggish medicine ball that was thrown at him.

"Practice, Bolin!"

…

"Watch out, Mako!" Korra cried as some debris from Bolin's earth-bending flew towards the fire-bender.

Quickly, Mako leaped out of the way, executing a spinning kick and charring the rock as he did so. Korra clapped,

"Nice one!" she grinned.

Mako flashed a rare smile: he had been working on the kick for some time. Then someone wolf-whistled, Mako turned around and saw Ryoku leaning idly against the gym doors.

She stuck out five fingers, "I'd give that a five for style and swift execution." She teased.

"I think it was a ten!" countered Bolin, "Mako was totally surprised when he kicked…"

"But his weight needs to be a bit farther back." Rio replied, "It was a good kick, but the torso can't be scrunched up if you want maximum force. Besides, if your weight is back, your balance and recovery is better, that would allow Mako to set up more techniques for a continuing line of attack, isn't that right, Mr. Hat-trick?" She raised her eyebrows at Mako expectantly.

He scowled, "Yeah, she's right, my weight needed to be farther back. Getting in more kicks is a better strategy than just one big technique…"

"Where'd you learn so much about fire-bending, Rio?" Korra asked.

Rio shrugged, "You forget, I trained in the Fire Nation military. I worked closely with all sorts of benders, so I know a lot about bending." She continued, "In the middle of combat, you never know who you'll be fighting against, or if they can bend, so it pays to be educated about many different fighting styles."

"Wow…" Bolin said, "Did you see a lot of combat?"

Ryoku smiled, "Yeah. I was drafted into the Special Forces when I was eighteen, so I stayed on the frontlines a lot." She picked up her gym bag from the floor, "Anyway, your offense is good, just work on your recovery time."

"Rio, where are you going?" Korra inquired as the black-haired girl padded towards the door.

"That's classified," Rio sang, "See you later, Daisy."

Bolin wilted.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! two reviews! the rest of you are off the hook now, unless you've got some constructive criticism, in which case, type to your heart's content.

to Smg55: Merci beaucoup! I'm glad to hear that you like it, fear not: Rio is not dead... it's just that everyone she knew before her arrival in Republic City _thinks_ she's dead...

to whitwhit1893: Merci to you as well, sometimes I forget that you readers don't have the whole story outlined in your heads like I do, ha ha. you mentioned that some events seemed random, so I tried to clarify things by including the time, relation to the development of the cartoon, and location of each chapter at the start. Also, the chapters follow a pattern of Ryoku's present, Iroh's present, and then Iroha and Ryoku's past. I may have slipped up, but hopefully the annotation at the beginning will help you out. Keep in mind that I'm leaving some things mysterious for a reason, it will all be explained by the end. If it's conventions editing you meant, I don't have a beta (That's what they're called, I believe), but my mother is a wonderful writer, and she might look it over for me. Hope this helps!

Au revoir...

8/4/14: so sorry everyone! I've spent the last month as an intern at a Girl Scout camp and on a mission trip, so I've been cut off from all technology... I would update before I leave for another week at camp, but in transit I lost the flash drive with ALL of my stories on it! Unfortunately, I won't be able to update until I find that flash drive. If I can't find it, I'll just have to start over from chapter 9, which sucks because I wrote a ton recently, anyway, that's the current situation. Thanks to all the new favorites!


	10. Chapter 10

And we're back! Though you may not believe your eyes, this is indeed an update. I have, regrettably, been unable to locate my flash-drive, but no matter: I have begun re-writing everything. It will be arduous and somewhat torturous, but I persevere for the kind souls who want to read about Ryoku, Iroh and their adventures with Korra. A word of warning- updates will still be a little slow, unfortunately...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Time: present, circa episode 4_

_Location: Iroh's office, F.N.S. Western Sun _

Iroh looked up from his desk as someone tapped on the door to his office.

"Come in," he called, picking up another pen.

The door creaked slightly as it swung open, revealing a teenager bestowed with a large, regal bird on his arm. "General Iroh, sir! There's a hawk for you, sir!" He hastily snapped to attention and saluted with his free hand.

"At ease, Ensign," Iroh said as he lazily returned the salute. He bent and rummaged through the bottom drawers of his desk for his set of leather falconer's gloves. The boy quietly calmed the bird as it began to fiddle with the message attached to its leg, getting a quick snap for his trouble. He looked to be sixteen, the lowest age permissible by the navy, and was obviously employed as an aid to the ship's hawk-master (one of the few non-combative positions available).

Iroh slipped the left glove on and held out his arm for the hawk. It beat its wings heavily and was soon perched on his wrist. The ensign appeared awed at stepping foot into the general's office, and at the easy manner with which he commanded the deadly bird. Iroh was certain that the boy's arms were covered in scratches despite the protective gloves he wore.

Iroh smiled at him kindly, "Hawk release codes are classification level delta, ensign…?"

"Harris, sir!" he saluted again.

"Well, ensign Harris, hawk release codes are classification delta, so you may be dismissed. Please remain outside to receive the hawk, also."

"Yes, sir, sorry sir…" the boy stammered as he made for the door, "I'll be going, sir!"

Iroh chuckled to himself as he regarded the hawk on his arm. A quick check of the jesses tied to the hawk's legs, and Iroh laughed again.

"I haven't seen you in some time, Hawkman" He held out his hand near the bird's feet, "Release package, Hawk 607, summer nights."

The hawk eyed Iroh and, judging him to be satisfactory, stuck out his leg so that Iroh could remove the small scroll tied there. Hawks, while sometimes cranky and more difficult to train than carrier pigeons, were prized for their ability to fly long distances and to protect their messages at all costs. It was for this reason that hawks were used almost exclusively for highly classified information, or for Special Forces intelligence. This hawk in particular, Hawk 607, had originated from Special Forces Squad 6; denoted by the first numeral, 6, and the last two digits signifying its place as the seventh hawk of that squad. Even so, the junior members in many squads nicknamed their birds since it was their duty to care for the hawks. Iroh reached out with one heavily protected hand and stroked the bird's head softly,

"What could this be about?" he asked it jokingly, "The Western Sun isn't slated to host a Spook Squad for another tour or so."

The hawk impatiently jiggled its leg. Hawkman wanted his dinner, and he wouldn't get it until the strange being in front of him took the strange thing off of his leg.

"Fine," Iroh plucked the scroll from the bird and then lofted Hawkman towards a perch in the corner of his office. Iroh was about to call in Ensign Harris to take back his hawk when he became intrigued by a phrase containing "Future Industries" in it. As he began to read the entire message his countenance became steadily darker. Harris would have to wait: the message claimed that Future Industries was supplying the Equalists. Iroh felt as if someone had poured ice water down his back, almost all of his beloved Western Sun had been crafted by Future Industries- all of the technological and communications systems, the engines, generators and even some of the weaponry. The message had no indication of origin so the contents couldn't be entirely trusted, but caution was still the best option.

Iroh picked up the intercom radio piece,

"This is the general speaking, the first mate to my office, along with the chief of engineers, please."

Then he sat behind his desk and waited for Arthur, and chief engineer Aido Fukiko to knock on his door. Presumably the Chief claimed the job of knocking because seven minutes later Iroh heard three soft knocks.

"Enter."

Arthur, and Aido shuffled in. Arthur was intent, but Aido seemed more disgruntled. He polished his little round glasses with a soft cloth he kept in the thick leather tool-belt he was fond of wearing. Iroh noticed that his hands were smeared with grease.

"Chief Fukiko, did I pull you away from something?" he inquired after receiving their salutes.

"We were flushing out a strange sound in one of the engines, sir." Aido said gruffly, Iroh's heart sank.

"But it was nothing more than some loose ball bearings," the engineer continued, "The sub-engineers are removing them now. Engine performance shouldn't be disrupted at all, we can maintain our current speed and course."

Iroh visibly relaxed, "Good." Then he tapped the papers on his desk, "I have received word that Future Industries may be implicated in the Equalist movement."

Arthur scowled, "But, sir, we were just outfitted with Future Industries equipment at our last dry dock!"

"Which is why," Iroh nodded towards Chief Aido, "You will be working with the Chief here to both examine every piece of Future Industries equipment for tampering. Also, I am tasking you with evaluating our weaponry and I want a report on our battle capabilities minus anything from Future Industries, should the situation go awry. I expect your first report in three days."

Arthur snapped to attention, as did Aido. "Yes, sir!" they chorused.

"That is all, but-" the general amended himself, "This is sensitive information with no point of origin, be discrete until we know if our fears are well-founded."

They said their affirmatives in unison, and then walked from the office, Chief Fukiko already deep in discussion with Arthur.

As Engisn Harris quietly came in to reclaim Hawkman, Iroh grimly regarded the posters of his ship's schematics tacked to the wall. He had never lost a ship, and he wasn't about to start with the Western Sun.


	11. Chapter 11

_Time: past, roughly seven years ago. _

_Iroh and Ryoku are seventeen. _

_Location: United Forces Naval Academy, Gym 7 _

The gym door swung shut with the creaking shudder of old metal, and Iroh was alone. His steps echoed hollowly as he walked through the now empty gym. He shook his head as he walked, not understanding how or why Ryoku was upset enough to run away, something he knew she hated. He was confused by the strange aloofness that she had adopted, and frustrated with the sudden turn of events.

He found Rio around the corner, slumped against the wall, her knees drawn tightly to her chest and her chin tucked between them. She looked smaller and younger than she had in long time. She didn't look up as Iroh stopped in front of here, his boots clacking forcefully on the tile floor.

"What's up with you, Rio?" he snapped, "One minute you're like my best friend and then suddenly you're avoiding me, and distracted, and… it's weird, okay? It's not like you!"

He was met with silence as, if anything, Rio curled herself tighter.

"I'm serious!" Iroh knelt and tried to find her face in the dim lighting of the dark hallway, "Ryoku Zaio, what's wrong? Last week this never would have happened. What aren't you telling me?"

He gave up and sighed gustily, raking a hand through his hair, "I can't change whatever it is that's making you mad until you tell me what it is!"

Iroh sat next to her and slung an arm over her shoulders, "Please?"

"I'm jealous." She muttered from within the shelter of her arms.

"What?"

"I said: 'I'm jealous'." She repeated more loudly.

"But… _why?_" Iroh sputtered, "Of Zulika? But that's totally…"

"Ridiculous?" Rio spat, suddenly heated. "Believe me, I _know_. What do think I've been trying to figure out for the last three days?"

"Then…"

"I didn't _ask_ to get all jealous and weird, okay?" She continued, cutting him off as if suddenly freed from the silence she'd treated him to since he met Zulika. "I'm just going to ignore it until it goes away."

"Do you remember when Holberson lectured us all last year about battlefield perceptions? She said that sometimes the weakest part of a soldier is his mind. Well that's all this is, it's just me being weird, and if I concentrate on what I know is true it'll just disappear." She ended with a huff, but refused to look him in the eye. "So it's not your problem anyway."

Iroh nodded slowly, "Okay…"

Ryoku opened her mouth again, but she didn't say anything as the arm around her shoulders tightened slightly.

"I just want you to know you're still my best friend." He said softly, "nothing's going to change that, so you don't have to be jealous. Sound fair?"

After an incredibly long moment in which Iroh nearly died of hypertension, Rio uncurled herself and smiled decisively at him. "Okay."

The breath he'd been holding suddenly escaped and the young man deflated against the wall, "Good, we'll be like two peas in a pod again."

"Except we're not peas," Rio interjected, "You can be a pea if you want, but _I'm_ not a pea."

"Fine, we don't have to be peas." Iroh could feel a smile tugging at his mouth. Even in the few days she'd been ignoring him, he had missed the "old" Ryoku, plant references and all.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a habit he had recently acquired. "I wish that you would stop separating our problems, Rio."

"What do you mean?" she asked, resting her chin on her arms.

"Whenever we fight or something goes wrong you always say something like 'It's not your problem' or 'I have to deal with it.' And I just wish you'd realize that you don't always have to fix things by yourself."

"But you shouldn't have to make up for a mistake that _I _made," she protested, "That's not fair."

"That's what friends are _for_, you tulip." Iroh retorted, "but I'll leave that fight for another day." He hugged her shoulders one last time and stood up, stretching tiredly.

"I should go to the infirmary, and check up on Zulika or something."

Ryoku got her feet as well, dusting off her pants. "I'll go too."

Iroh looked at her quizzically, "Are you sure?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, why not? I really do feel bad."

"Would that be a good idea…?"

She groaned, "_This _is why I didn't want to tell you! I'm not going to get all creepy and write on her bedroom wall in blood, or something stupid like that!"

Iroh held up his hands defensively, "Alright, alright! You can come, it's just," he punched her shoulder good naturedly, "You can be pretty scary when you want to be."

"News flash, genius," drawled Ryoku, "We're in the military; it's our job to be scary."

"Point taken." Iroh shoved his hands into his pockets, "So... where are you planning to go after we graduate?"

"We've talked about this. I don't really care where as long as I spend as little time as possible at home." She said it definitively, with a little bob of her head.

"You really need to start talking to your dad, Rio." Iroh said, already bracing for her withering look, "Once you ship out, you might never see him again."

"Yeah… but," she sighed quietly, "He doesn't care. Maybe I don't either."

They didn't speak again until they reached the infirmary where the matronly nurse shooed them off to their barracks. Finals were next week, after all. But after she had reached her room, Ryoku took down a dusty shoebox from the top of her dresser and gazed at the ivory hairpieces nestled inside. Then she dug into the bottom of the box and withdrew several pieces of ivory. Then she got to work.

* * *

How I abhor drama... This was horribly difficult for me to write- why must I torture my characters so? Anyway...

To Smg55- thanks for that kind review, it is actually Fortune Industries, I would try to use the excuse of being marginally dyslexic but really it was just my bad... but I fixed it. I'm honored that you're enjoying Iroh and Ryoku's story, even with the drama.

To the new followers/favorites (SmartOotori, hoove-print-on-your-heart, etc.) Welcome aboard! I am similarly honored to have you as readers. And hoove-print-on-your-heart, I idly checked your profile after the "new follower" message, and was pleasantly surprised- I did not expect such uplifting messages so early in the morning! Keep on supporting what you do, I whole heartedly agree.

Adieu!


	12. Chapter 12

_Time: Present, before episode 6 _

_Location: Equalist headquarters, Republic City_

The office was dark. The green lamp on desk cast an eerie glow that was quickly swallowed by the shadows that lingered in the corners. Ryoku could see the faint outline of the lieutenant's jaw, but the rest of his face was eclipsed. She knew that he could see her as if it were daylight because he wore the green night vision goggles beloved of the equalists. Only the high-ranking officers were given that privilege.

"You cover ATI, don't you, Miss Iyaka?"

"Yes sir, I cover Air Temple Island." Ryoku swallowed the disgust she felt whenever she was around the lieutenant. It was galling to call an equalist "sir."

"And how is that going, Iyaka?"

For a second, Ryoku sank into her identity as an equalist, she tried to forget who she really was. "The Avatar spends all day practicing her despicable arts, and I watch her corrupt the bender brats that she trains with." She took a deep breath as she calmed down, "They don't suspect anything, the Avatar has taken me into her confidence."

"I appreciate your feelings about working alongside benders," the lieutenant rasped, "but remember, you must control yourself. We must endure to ensure our future victory."

"Yes sir," Ryoku straighter, "I understand, sir." Taking the lieutenant's silence as a dismissal, she began to back towards the door.

"Iyaka, wait." She could feel the lieutenant's eyes on her. Suddenly he spoke again, "The recent traitor was in your group, correct?"

"Yes, sir." She said slowly, "We were all suited up, the radio was silent- I didn't know what was happening until I was knocked out from behind."

"So you don't know who deserted?"

She cleared her throat, "No, sir."

"How did it make you feel?" his fingers were slowly tapping together, one after another almost in time with the beating of Rio's heart.

"I feel… angry." She said coldly, willing herself to breathe normally, "I trusted my team to watch my back and then one of them betrayed me."

"A reaction I can sympathize with." The lieutenant said, "You are relatively new around here- how could you trust your team so explicitly?"

"I just do." Ryoku was taken aback, "That's what-" she paused, "that's what we do."

"You were about to say soldiers, weren't you? 'That's what soldiers do'?" there was a dry chuckle in the lieutenant's voice, "You used to be soldier, correct?" he shuffled some papers, "When you were in the Fire Nation?"

"Yes sir, days I regret."

She heard him shaking his head. "Don't regret your training, Miss Iyaka. Your wish to serve your country was honorable, misguided, but honorable. In any case, your military training has been an asset to us as well."

"Thank you, sir." Rio was waiting for the lieutenant's dismissal when he rose from his desk and prowled towards her.

"Am I right in asserting that you were a 'spook', a special operations agent?" he asked quietly, stopping uncomfortably close.

"Yes sir." She stood very still, staring at his stringing moustache to distract herself from his x-ray vision.

"Did you carry out many assassinations during your time with the Navy?" he interrogated, no less menacing for his quietness. "Did you kill anyone?"

"I… yes, I did, sir." Ryoku was absolutely sure he could hear the thumping of her heart as it beat in her ears. This was nothing like any debrief she'd had before.

_"_Don't be frightened, Iyaka, I've been watching you for some time. I think we may need your skills soon. Which is why I ask you this: what are you willing to do for the Equalists?"

Ryoku knew she couldn't hesitate, "Anything, sir." she said fervently, "Anything that will bring us justice."

"Then your next assignment is to continue watch over Air Temple Island, and on the night of the pro-bending championship you are to assassinate Councilman Tenzin, and Chief of Police Lin Beifong."

Ryoku couldn't help but be surprised: Amon must be entering his end game for events to be moving this quickly. The thought worried her.

"You seem reserved Iyaka; this mission should suit you nicely." If anything, the lieutenant seemed to lean in closer.

"W-well, the councilman doesn't like pro-bending. How can we persuade him to come? And…" Ryoku took a deep breath, "How will we maneuver both of the targets there at the same time?"

"You needn't concern yourself, Iyaka. We will make sure of their presence at the game. As for Tenzin, I'm sure a small attack on the family will ensure that Beifong stays by his side."

"I see sir."

The lieutenant turned back to his desk. "Very well then, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir." She spun on her heel and made it to the brightly lit hallway before she collapsed against the wall, blinking from the harsh fluorescent lights.

"Old stache-face grill you again?" the speaker was a thin raw-boned man with the red hair and blue eyes of the Northern Earth Kingdom. He leaned next to Ryoku and handed her a muffin.

"Thanks, Red." Ryoku took the muffin gratefully. "And yeah, you'd think I'd committed treason or something."

"It's just cause you're a scrubby," Red responded flippantly, "Keep training like you are and they'll forget about it. Everyone's still on edge since that snake took out your unit."

"That's so comforting," Rio rolled her eyes as she munched. "Has anyone heard anything more about that turncoat? I don't want to get jabbed in the back again."

"Speaking of which," interrupted a new conversationalist, a short brunette with muddy brown eyes, "We should be asking _you _that. I mean, I'm just surprised a snake was able to take you out without you seeing their scheming face."

"Yeah…" Red agreed, smiling at Rio, "You're one of the best new recruits. Though," he added sorrowfully, "we never see your moves _off_ the mat."

"Lay off, Red!" snapped the brunette before turning to Rio, "Don't you remember _anything_?"

Ryoku shook her head, "No, you know how it is with the suits and masks, nobody knows who anyone is without the radio. And the comms were down because we were in range of a police station."

"I still can't believe they haven't caught them yet," interjected a tall brown skinned man who laid a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Well, it's not like anyone's going to just confess," pointed out Red.

"You're right." The brunette nodded, "If I got my hands on that traitor, well…" she left it hanging, "They wouldn't look pretty by the time I was done with them."

"Yeah," snarled Red with a surprising amount of vehemence, "a turncoat's even worse than a bender!"

The other man spat on the floor in disgust before saying "Did you hear about the bounty they put out? And double for anyone who captures the snake alive! I could buy myself a satomobile with that kind of money."

"I saw the posting in the mission room," murmured the brunette, "Are you sure it was that much?" perfunctorily, she turned around and walked away, presumably to back to the mission room.

Before Red could continue speaking about traitors and bounties, Rio looked at her watch, hoping more time had passed than she thought. The hand pointed squarely at ten o'clock, fortunately for the spy under pressure. "I've got to get going guys, or else I'll miss the last ferry."

"Yeah, ATI must suck," commiserated Red,

"You'd think they'd be able to run the ferry just a little bit longer for us working folk, right?" Rio whined, "Put it on the list for when we take over this city."

"You got it! Let's stick it to the high and mighty!" Red laughed as she walked away, "See you next week!"

She waved as she left, but later after she had boarded the ferry (conveniently delayed by a waspish old woman and her pompous husband) a careful observer would have wondered why her hands shook as she gripped the railing when she didn't seem the least bit cold.

* * *

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! life happened, but I uploaded TWO whole chapters!

Now, all of you, take a moment to privately curse the evil that is letters mixing with numbers in math. Pray for my poor beleaguered brain.

Oh, and welcome to CatchingRainbows, and SOPHI-106!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Time: Present, before episode 6, 8:30 pm _

_Location: F.N.S. Western Sun, Iroh's office_

Kenji burst into Iroh's office without so much as a by your leave.

"We got something!" he panted, hurtling to a stop in front of the general's wide oaken desk. "The scans picked up something; we're sending out one of the scouting teams now."

Iroh was brought to full alert instantaneously. "What did they pick up?" he was out of his desk and striding through the door before Kenji was able to answer.

"Several small objects sir, they could be almost anything at this distance. And when I was there, they were moving fast."

"How many 'objects'?" Iroh demanded as he ducked into the bridge, located mid-ship, and a short jaunt from his office.

"Four sir, but they were moving position continuously, so the operators might have missed one or two… the scouts can confirm the number," Kenji followed on Iroh's heels as he stepped into his place at the helm, though behind his chief helmsman.

"General on the bridge!" called the helmsman, stirring a quick repetition of the phrase throughout the belly of the communications center a flight of stairs below the helm.

It was quickly followed by "Second mate on the bridge!" and then, "First mate on the bridge!" as Arthur joined the party.

"What's the alert about? I just saw scout group three debark," he asked, peering over the railing and into the maze-like conglomeration of radar screens and their cloistered operators.

"Radar operators, I want a report!" Iroh called down, leaning on the railing as a flurry erupted below.

"They've detected some small objects," answered Kenji, "They're on a course to intercept the ship."

"Equalists?" pondered Arthur, "How small are they, exactly?"

"They're not big enough to be individual ships of martial capability, First officer, sir." Blurted a radar operator, who promptly handed Iroh a printout, "The sonar men say that it's not metal either, I haven't seen anything like it, myself."

"They must be self-propelled," said Arthur, "do we know if Amon has that kind of tech?"

"How sophisticated could he be?" replied Kenji scathingly, "For all we know, it could be a pod of peregrine porpoises."

"Oh, that's right, the Equalists aren't a threat," retorted Arthur, "Councilman Tenzin is having a fine time without us, why ever could he have asked for our help?"

"I'm just saying it's quite possible that this is a false alarm!" Kenji defended himself, "It _is_ porpoise migration season."

"Didn't you get the memo?" asked Arthur, "Amon's got that genius Sato with him now, he could have anything up his sleeve-"

"Enough." One word from Iroh silenced them both. "Regardless of the situation, officers are expected to act with decorum, this is no exception. A surprise attack is no time to bicker among you." He regarded them sternly,

Arthur shifted uneasily, "Yes sir, sorry sir." Kenji echoed him.

Iroh acknowledged them with a short nod, "As it is, _both_ of you are wrong." He tapped the printout of the last scan. "I've seen this pattern before, it's the standard traveling formation of a high-velocity Special Forces team; we should be getting their radio call now."

Right on cue, they saw one of the radio men start to scribble furiously, holding up a hand for silence. The bridge fell quiet as he listened intently, finally shouting,

"Special Forces team six to reach our position in five minutes!"

The tension that had wound the space dissipated quickly as the collected officers relaxed. An aide moved to place new markers on the strategy board behind the helm, marking team six's position to the Western Sun with a small brass chess piece. It joined the small collection of silver ships arrayed in fan behind the flag ship.

"What could they be doing here?" wondered Arthur as he surveyed the dark sea outside.

"My guess is that they've been covertly transferred to our fleet for the invasion of Republic City… if it falls to the Equalists." Iroh answered, scrutinizing the inky waters with the same pensiveness, "We can ask them when they get here, I'm sure they've got copies of their most recent orders."

"I thought that naval Special Forces could avoid radar," Kenji piped up, "They have specific maneuvers for that purpose."

"They do practice techniques that disguise their entry, but in this case, they want their presence to be known." Iroh said, and then he added "I'm heading to the deck," as he turned for the door. It was an oddity of the general's that he always greeted Special Forces teams in person, rather than sending a junior officer.

"I'll go talk to the cooks," sighed Arthur, "Our uninvited guests will probably want food."

"Well, I'm going too!" Kenji fairly bounded along to keep up with the taller man, "Since I know that you only want an excuse for a snack."

"You have command, Ping." Iroh told the helmsman, sharing a weary smile with the man. He knew Ping hated conflict at the helm.

"You have a good night, General."

…

The deck was dark, lit only by a smattering of stars in the cloudy sky above until Iroh held up a hand and ignited a small flame above his head. It threw a small circle of cheery orange light for the empty stretch of railing he leaned against as it guttered and flickered in the chill wind sweeping off of the water. The quiet whistling of the air past his ears was soon punctuated by the peculiar sound of a large body leaving the water and landing with a slight squelch on the deck of the _Western Sun_. Three more splashes and plops followed until four suited and mysterious figures stood at attention next to the general.

"Good evening, General," rumbled the one furthest to Iroh's left. He was by far the tallest, with a large square build, "Special Forces Team Six is reporting for duty under your command." He bowed deeply, with surprising grace for such a bear-like individual. "I am Agent Leopard Seal."

"Agent Riptide, sir." Drawled the stocky one next furthest down the line, he was a good two heads shorter than Agent Leopard Seal, but had an air of restless energy in his stance.

He cocked his head towards the tall, gaunt figure beside him, "This is Agent Tripwire." His companion bowed deeply, but said nothing.

"I am Agent Night Dragon, sir." Iroh resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow as the last agent, a rookie by the sound of it, bowed also.

"Agent Night Dragon, I'm unfamiliar with you, when did you join Team Six?" Iroh asked, subtly enlarging the flame in his hand so he could watch the young man's face. The light reflected off of the clear masks slung around each member's neck, obviously recently used during their entry into the fleet's location.

"About six months ago sir, I used to work as a gunner on the _Kraken Sue_." Night Dragon grinned, "This is much more fun."

Iroh smiled slightly in return, "So you're the replacement fire-bender?"

"Yeah, I heard about what happened to Iron Lily," Night Dragon said sorrowfully," it's a shame she went down like that."

"Speaking of which," Leopard Seal's quiet bass broke into the conversation, "Have you heard any word about our mutual friend?"

Iroh shook his head, "No, I haven't."

The three veterans, Leopard Seal, Tripwire, and Riptide, seemed to look down simultaneously. Iroh suspected it was to hide a fleeting look of disappointment. "But, I do have your hawk, we received him a couple days ago with some information." The heads popped back up.

"Hawkman?" asked Riptide curiously, "the rookie over there told us he went hunting last week, and he hasn't come back yet."

"I lost him when we were on leave at Republic City a week ago." Mumbled Night Dragon dejectedly, "I assumed he flew off for a midnight snack or something."

"Evidently the bird has become hard to handle since Lily went missing," said Leopard Seal dryly, "If you have him, there may have been more to Republic City than met the eye while we stayed there."

"Then come to my office once you're ready," responded Iroh, "You'll find fresh uniforms and food waiting for you below deck."

"I told you the _Western Sun_ always treats us right," Riptide whispered to the rookie, "Last time we were here they gave us cookies."

"I'll see you in a half an hour," said Iroh, extinguishing his flames, "Bring me some of those cookies."

There was a chuckle deep in Leopard Seal's voice as he answered, "Yes, sir."

As the clouds slowly passed from the face of the crescent moon rising from the sea, it illuminated one general walking back to his quarters, but barely glanced off of four shadows headed in the other direction.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, heads up, I recently figured out that Iroh is _not_ in the Fire Nation navy- he's part of the United Forces... so from now on, everything military is going to be United Forces. F.N.S. Western Sun will now be U.F.S. Western Sun, for example (for United Forces Ship). And a welcome aboard to MusicWritesLife, AnimeFreak145, Itachisneko, and HopeHappily! Read on, I hope I'm not too cheesy...

* * *

Chapter 14

_Time: Past, Iroh is eighteen, Ryoku is seventeen. _

_Location: Imperial Palace of the Fire Nation, the Firefly Ballroom._

It was a night of epic and glamourous proportions. The "Firefly" ballroom was aglow from floor to ceiling, light from chandeliers and candelabras glinted off of shimmering walls and was promptly eaten by sumptuous velvet curtains. Sparkles were thrown off by sequined gowns, and seemed to emanate from the pressed suits worn by the attendees. It was the graduation ball of the United Forces Academy, and the students and staff, previously restricted to fatigues, had adorned themselves with every color of the rainbow, and every texture available. Even the fireflies attracted to the glittering affair were outclassed.

The students danced, and the staff danced, and all of the sponsors sat in the shadows and smoked cigars. They traded stories of their old days in the military while their wives swapped tales of the home front, as well as their unheeded advice on modern fashions. It was with these folk that Iroh the Younger made himself welcome, and set about charming those present, a talent that had served him and his family well. On the other side of the ballroom there was another student who didn't dance.

Ryoku leaned against the wall and watched the swirling masses of dancers. After the graduation ceremony, Sgt. Holberson had told her to expect an unusual meeting at the dance, but hadn't elaborated on anything specific. Despite the lack of information, Ryoku was glad that she had an excuse not to dance; at first she had been looking forward to the ball and all the girly things that came with it, but once she arrived and saw her classmates attired in silks and velvets, she began to feel very plain.

"Now there's a look of self-pity if I ever saw one," growled someone to her right, Rio glanced over and saw a grizzled old man in full dress blues leaning against the wall next to her.

"You wouldn't happen to be the unusual meeting I was told to expect?" she asked, brushing off his remark.

"'An unusual meeting'?" the man chuckled low in his throat, "Greta likes to be dramatic."

Ryoku gaped, or nearly did, "Do you know Sgt. Holberson personally?"

"We served together for eight years." The man said, "I'm the other Sgt. Holberson."

"She's _married_?" gasped Rio.

"Yeah, to me- so you can tell all those adolescent boys you know that if they so much as look at her the wrong way, I'll tear out their eyes and eat them with breakfast." Growled the other Sgt. Holberson.

"Yes sir." Rio smiled weakly, "I don't think you need to worry about that…"

"Are you implying something about the physical appearance of my wife?" inquired the sergeant in a manner that was too polite to be harmless.

Ryoku blanched, "No, no, just commenting that Sgt. Holberson is perfectly capable of tearing out eyes herself…"

"And you'd be right!" he laughed, "That's why I married her!"

"So… is this all you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Rio nervously, "Because..."

"What, do you have some more moping about your socio-economic status to do?" replied Hoblerson, snagging a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "Or would you rather step outside with me and discuss some classified stuff?"

"As a matter of fact, I might." Ryoku nodded decisively. "It is simply criminal for a person such as myself to be afflicted with the company of such lowlifes."

"Atta girl!" the sergeant laughed as if he were gargling rocks, and disappeared through the French doors leading out to a balcony over the gardens. He surprised some young lovers who had draped themselves over the stone railing. They were treated to a short, sarcastic "Get back inside before you hurt yourselves by accident!"

After they left, he turned to Ryoku, "Would you be interested in joining the Special Forces?"

She gaped at him again, "But they only take the best!"

"And?"

"W-well," she stuttered, "I'm not the best!"

"And why would that be?"

"My grades are average, I graduated as an average student, I'm an average bender, and an above-average number of people don't like me," said Ryoku a little sadly. "I'm not special enough for the Special Forces."

"Why would your grades be bad?" asked the sergeant conversationally.

"Well… I'm dyslexic…" Rio answered, "So I'm not good at writing."

"And I know that in addition to your homework, you were also helping to manage the palace gardens," pointed out Holberson. "The wife tells me some things."

"Yeah, so? " Rio asked, "Special Forces agents don't need to know how to garden."

"It tells me that you know how to manage people," Holberson said, "That's more important than being able to fire-bend the biggest boom."

Ryoku colored, "Well-"

"Besides, after a couple months of our basic training, you'll be able to bend your behind off," growled Holberson proudly. "And fight with just about anything, too."

He continued, "You would be surprised at how much we know about you, Ryoku Zaio. Greta's been keeping an eye on you for years. We know that your real last name is Iyakaku'lani but your family changed it when they emigrated from the Mara'i islands. We know your mother died when you were ten, and we know that you got into the Academy on a scholarship because your dad's a drunk and spends all of his money on that-"

"Hey!" snarled Ryoku, "You don't get to call him that!"

"Why not, that's what he _is_," said the sergeant nonchalantly, "We both know your mother's death broke him."

"Don't say it like he's useless!" she snapped, "He's not! I may not like him a whole lot, but you don't get to insult my family like that!"

"And we know that you're loyal to a fault." Holberson poked Rio in the forehead, "That's what makes you special. We know that you don't give up on anything- especially someone you care about. We don't want the best of the best," he gestured to the dancers inside the ballroom, "We want someone who's willing to do anything to protect what they love."

Rui deflated, and then she smiled. "Then I guess I'm your girl."

"Now don't get me wrong," began the sergeant warningly. "It's going to be hard, harder than anything else you've ever done. We're going to find where you're weak, and use it to break you into tiny little pieces. But when we build you back up, you're going to be stronger than you've ever been."

He turned and looked out over the dark garden behind them, "There's going to be war again, Ryoku, I don't know when exactly, but when it happens we'll need people like you to protect the Fire Nation, maybe even the world."

"Then I'll do it," said Rio simply. "Whatever it takes."

"Pack up tonight." Sgt. Holberson gave Ryoku a card with an address and a time. "Be there by noon tomorrow morning and you're in the program."

She saluted, "Yes sir!"

He waved it off, "Yeah, yeah… And when you see me next, I'm Agent Wolf, not Sgt. Holberson. Got it?"

Before she could answer, he had disappeared back inside. Even though she searched later that night, she never found him again.

…

Iroh stood in front of a plain green door deep in the palace. It had taken him an hour and three servants to find it. He looked at it for a moment, and then knocked, softly.

It opened and revealed Ryoku, dressed in the plain gray fatigues from their academy days.

"Hey, Snowbell." She smiled at him, almost shyly, and opened the door wider, "Come in."

"I met your friend Mina," Iroh said as he walked into her room. It was mostly bare, a pack leaned against the wall next to a sheaf of papers on the desk. There was a single chair, and a bed against the far wall. "She helped me find this place."

"Really? Good." Ryoku walked over to the pack and rummaged in one of the pockets. "She's great, isn't she?"

"Very friendly," Iroh responded. "How many stories did you tell her about me?"

"Oh, as many as I told you about Mistress Yang and her chamber maids of death." Rio withdrew a small package from the pack, "Why do you ask?"

"She didn't want to look at me," said Iroh. "I wondered if you made me sound scary."

Ryoku laughed, "No, she's just a little shy."

"She said she co-manages the gardens with you."

Rio nodded, "She keeps the books and things for me."

"You told me you were helping your father with the garden," Iroh raised his brows at her. "You didn't tell me that including doing his job."

"It wasn't at first," she sighed. "But he got worse the longer I stayed away at school. He just can't work the way he used to."

"I could have helped."

Rio cocked at eyebrow, "You had a worse grade than me in biology."

Iroh threw her a look, "Well, still…"

Then he turned serious, "You said you wanted to talk."

Ryoku leaned against the desk next to the pack, "Yeah."

He was about to ask another question when she took a deep breath and blurted, "I'm going to join the Special Forces."

"You… what?" Iroh sputtered, "But I thought…"

"I knew you were going to go into Officer Candidate School, but my grades just aren't good enough." Rio sat in the chair and looked at Iroh, hoping he would understand.

"I had wanted to be a soldier on your ship someday, Iroh, but I think…" she looked down at her hands, "I think I can do more good this way."

"No, no. I understand." Iroh smiled slightly, but then he was grave, "But Rio, the special forces- they're called Spooks for a reason. They go through some really terrible stuff, Rio. They're on the frontlines all the time, and they-"

"Iroh." The sound of his given name shocked him, "I know all of that."

She looked out the window above the desk pensively, "One of the things I hated about my father before Mom died is that he used to call me his little 'lily'." Rio smiled bitterly, "After she died he didn't call me anything, but I hated how it implied that I was delicate, like I wasn't strong enough to live without a secure pool of water."

She continued, "But he's wrong. I'm not a delicate flower. I made it into the academy, now I've graduated, and I know I can do this."

Iroh gazed intently at her face for a moment, she felt the familiar sensation of being x-rayed. "Okay."

"So you're good with your best friend ditching you for the next year, and then fighting behind enemy lines?"

This time Iroh's little smile was strained. "No. I'm not just okay with someone I care about choosing to become a spook. But," he stood up and pulled on her wrist until she stood in front of him. He cupped her face gently, "You're right. You're one of the strongest people I know. And your father was right too; you _are _a lily- a lily made of iron. "

Ryoku's eyes were prickling with what felt suspiciously like tears. Iroh was still composed, a sight she cursed petulantly. "You're beautiful on the outside, but as strong as iron on the inside."

He stepped back, "So I know that eventually you'll come back to me."

She scrubbed her face with the back of her hand, "Iroh… that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Well, that's why the ladies love me." Iroh waggled his eyebrows for dramatic effect, causing Rio to promptly punch his arm.

"Ow!" he rubbed his shoulder and glared, "What happened to you being mushy?"

"Brace yourself."

He assumed a defensive stance, "I was just joking!"

She laughed, "Not that- I made you something."

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"Don't look at me like that." Rio handed him the package in her hands, "I don't really talk about the islands much, but I made you this."

He opened the package and brought out a leather necklace studded with ivory beads at irregular intervals. The leather was braided, contrasting with the carved surfaces of the beads. Where a pendant would hang was a perfect snowbell carved into a curved tooth.

"This is beautiful." Iroh slid the necklace through his fingers, "But…"

"It's a Mara'i tradition." She shrugged, "Dad emigrated from the Mara'i Islands twenty years ago, but he made sure I knew all about the traditions and stuff. When warriors first went into battle, the local shaman made these to protect them."

"Aren't there rules about non-islanders?" Iroh asked, "I wrote a report on Mara'i isolationism."

"Yeah, well, since when have I followed rules?" Rio grinned, "You're practically family anyway."

"Oh, the mushiness!" Iroh ruffled her hair, "What's with the pack?"

"I need to leave in about five minutes to make it to the rendezvous point to get into the program." She replied cheerfully, "I wanted to say goodbye before I left."

Spontaneously, Iroh hugged her. "Goodbye then… Lily."

"Shut up!" she snapped, trying not to smile as she hefted the pack onto her shoulders. "Don't call me that!"

"What're you going to do?" he taunted. "You'll be in some foxhole somewhere learning how to kill people with a paperclip."

She glared, "touché".

They walked together to the bus station outside the palace, and Iroh waved goodbye. They wouldn't see each other for another year- when Iroh was a lieutenant on the U.F.S. Eclipse, and he would address Ryoku as Agent "Iron Lily".


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Thanks to some kind reviews, we're back in record time! This is the power of the review button, people. Everyone say "Greetings" to Gladius25, who is now a follower/favorite-r :). Warning- there's some blood and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 15

_Location: Republic City, Air Temple Island_

_Time: present, episode six _

"It's totally unfair!" Korra exclaimed as she picked at her vegetables, "I can't believe Amon would do something like this!"

Tenzin and his family merely looked at their plates and let her rant.

"Stopping the pro-bending championships would anger just as many non-benders as benders!" she continued, "So it's a horrible move either way!"

Pema sighed, "Have you considered that maybe Amon doesn't care?"

Korra stopped, "What?"

"I mean, he's practically crazy right? So maybe he just wants to get rid of something positive about bending, and make you angry at the same time."

"Oh," Korra glared at the broccoli stir fry she was eating, "Well it won't work! I'm not going to give into Amon, and neither will the Fire Ferrets!"

Tenzin was heavily silent. He looked at Korra and saw her spirit, her drive to do good by her team. But the part of him that was a father worried about the implications of denying Amon. He suspected that the rebel had ulterior motives to calling for the suspension of the championship, and that there would be a price to pay for the city's defiance. He wondered how high that price would be, and how much debt the Avatar might accrue by the time she defeated the masked madman.

"Hey, Tenzin?" Korra was asking, her plate bare and her shoulders tense, "May I be excused? I'd like to walk around."

He nodded, it was good that she was coming to appreciate time alone with her thoughts. It was, he mused, like meditation through movement.

…

Korra wasn't meditating. She was stomping down the path to the docks, kicking at stones and muttering to herself. That was, until a burly man in an Equalist suit burst from the vegetation lining the path and sprawled not three inches from her feet. She hardly had to time to rear back before another Equalist materialized from the darkness and pounced, slamming a boot-heel into the man's diaphragm. He groaned, before convulsing, and then lying still. The new Equalist paused, twisting fluidly to stare at Korra. She felt fear rush down her spine in an icy flood.

"Don't come any closer!" she snarled, lighting her fists and preparing to bend the earth in front of her.

But the equalist put up its hands, "Calm down, Korra, it's me."

"Ryoku." Korra heaved a sigh of relief, "What's going on?"

The double agent quickly pulled off the hood, Korra saw that one of the eye-pieces was spider-webbed with hairline cracks. She expected Rio to snap an order like the last time she had saved Korra, but instead her face was tired and pale under the flickering light from the fire in the Avatar's hands.

Rio moved nearer her opponent, towards Korra, and the teenager saw that she was limping, and hunched over.

"Rio… what's wrong?"

"Korra…" the spook shook her head dazedly as she knelt and felt for a pulse at the equalist's neck. "There was going to be an attack tonight, me and him, to kidnap the children." She swept her hand over his face, closing the eyelids.

"Is he- is he…?" Korra didn't feel so strong and ready to fight anymore. All of the anger and frustration she had felt drained away when she saw the man's pallid face.

"He's got maybe an hour or two left without intervention." Ryoku sighed, "Internal bleeding, one of his lungs was punctured by a broken rib."

"You say it like-" Korra swallowed, "You've killed him, Rio!"

"He's not dead _yet_; and we have more pressing matters." She stood, and staggered, one leg buckling.

"Rio!" Korra caught the woman, bracing her weight on one hip.

Ryoku growled a curse, "I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!" Korra snapped, "You can't even stand!"

"I'll be fine in a minute." She wrenched herself from Korra's grasp, and gestured to the body, "We need to move him, for one thing."

"Can you walk?" Korra asked, sizing up the spook's stance in the moonlight.

"Yeah, probably." Rio bent and grasped the man's collar, "Can you carry him?"

Korra heaved the lead weight of the body over her shoulders, "I think so."

"Then let's take him back." Korra was relieved to see Ryoku begin limping back along the path. Silently thanking Mako for all of his ridiculous morning training sessions, she set off after the woman.

"I wish I was built like you." Rio said wistfully as she limped along beside the puffing Avatar. "It'd make my job so much easier."

"What are you… complaining about? You're like a… like a freaking… ballerina!" Korra replied in between breaths, "You know how many… condescending looks I get from little… twig-things like you?"

"I'm just saying," Rio sighted the lights of the temple with relief, "It would be harder to get beat up if I had more muscle, and a larger bone structure."

"Too bad!" Korra almost giggled at the ludicrousness of her situation. Here she was, heaving an almost-corpse back to the temple and having the most frivolous conversation she'd ever had with Ryoku like it was a walk in the park.

"You still haven't explained everything," She reminded Ryoku after they had reached one of the outdoor hallways of the complex. She set the body down as gently as she could. She could have Tenzin help her move him the rest of the way to the infirmary.

It took Ryoku a little while to respond. Korra looked over and she was leaning against one of the pillars, her face as pale as a sheet compared to the red paint.

"Rio, what happened?" the question burst from her mouth before she could cringe at the obvious answer.

"We fought, Korra, I got injured," The spook replied snarkily. "He got me with one of the gloves, it must have started bleeding again."

Now the healer was back in full force. "How bad?" Korra demanded. "I'm going to find some water."

"No." Rio was unbuttoning the top half of the suit, "I can't go back looking like I got healed."

"Wait… go back?" Korra's thoughts were racing, "You mean the Equalists? You can't just go back when you're injured- you can't even get off of the island!"

"I have to, or they'll know I'm a double agent." Said Rio through gritted teeth as she pulled off the suit, exposing a bloodied shirt beneath.

Korra grimaced in sympathy, "That looks really bad."

"Yeah, well, you're going to make it worse." Rio had a calculating look on her face, "This is going to be hard Korra, but I need you to burn the wound and cauterize it."

"It'll stop the bleeding, but it'll also scar." Korra protested, "Can't you just… lay low or something? Say that you had to hide because we found out, and didn't make it back. That way I could heal you, or properly bandage it."

"Where would I hide, Korra? It would seem suspicious." Ryoku pulled up the hem of the shirt, revealing a raw burn in the shape of a hand print across her ribs. "This is the only option. I'll think of a way to explain how Tenzin or someone found out and that's why we got attacked."

Korra bit her lip, "I don't like this. It'll scar forever, and it'll hurt… a lot."

"I know!" snapped Ryoku, "So get on with it already- I'm losing blood!"

"Fine!" Korra closed her eyes as she summoned fire to her hand. She had never hated fire-bending before, but the thought of actually burning someone made it dirty somehow, like it was wrong to have that power.

Rio didn't make a sound as Korra's hand touched her side. After a second of hearing her friend sizzle like a whale steak on Katara's grill, Korra had to stop. She threw up into the bushes near the path. Ryoku held her hair back, and in a rare gesture of tenderness, squeezed the teenager's shoulders in a half-hug.

"You did well, Korra," She said quietly. "Thank you."

"I didn't do _anything_ well_!" _Korra yelled, "I hurt you! That's not doing something _well_!"

"It was necessary, and you did a good job." The spook retorted as she picked up the discarded suit, hissing as she disturbed her newly cauterized injury. "So that means you did it well."

Korra continued to glare, but then she snatched the jacket, "Wait!"

"What?" Rio looked at the Avatar uncomprehendingly as Korra burned a hole in the suit.

"You can say I had a vision." She explained, "While I was meditating, I saw you and," she looked at the Equalist on the ground, "your… friend… in a vision, and that's why you got beat up- because _I_ beat you up, and I burned you before you could save the other guy."

Rio smiled, the grin making her seem decades younger. "That'll work, Korra! I knew you had a brain beneath all that teenage angst!"

"What teenage angst?" Korra asked as the spook grabbed the suit and started limping quickly towards the docks. Ryoku just waved as Korra kept shouting, "_What teenage angst?_"

Once she was gone, Korra glared down at the Equalist as he groaned groggily. "Well, at least I can heal _you_."

…

"Mornings are _evil_." Korra made an effort to joke around because Bolin had already asked her if everything was alright. Everything wasn't alright, but she wasn't going to explain that Ryoku had killed an Equalist and now she hadn't come home yet. She had a feeling Rio would appreciate the secrecy.

"Yeah, well, we're a junior team, so…" Mako was retorting laconically like usual when he eyebrows suddenly shot up.

"What happened to your _face?_" he blurted, and when Bolin turned to see what he was looking at, he was blindsided by the medicine ball.

Korra turned around and shrieked, "You did _not_ look that bad last night!"

Ryoku stiffly limped past them, raising an eyebrow at Bolin's crumpled form. "Stop acting like a black eye is the end of the world, guys."

"That's not a black eye," Bolin commented from the floor, "That's a full-on raccoon-panda black _face_."

"Whatever."

Mako was glaring at Korra, "what do you mean '_last night'_?" he demanded. "What happened?"

"Uh…" Korra wanted to crawl behind a punching bag and never come out. Mako was scary when he stared at her like that, as if he could see into her soul.

Ryoku cleared the air for the both them. "I was ordered to kidnap Tenzin's kids. I didn't, which involved a fight."

Mako's wrath was deferred to Rio as his mouth dropped open, "_What?"_

"It's no big deal, I didn't actually _do_ anything," she grumbled, "Stop overreacting."

"Then how did your face get run over by a satomobile, huh?" pestered Bolin, "That's not a natural look you got, Rio."

"I wasn't alone. I had to take out my partner first," supplied Ryoku. "Ergo, the six-foot-five man-mountain assigned to me bashed my face in."

"No wonder he was heavy," remarked Korra, "If you keep breaking people's ribs on my island, I'm going to have to start lifting weights."

Mako pinched his nose, "Start from the beginning," he commanded, "And don't leave anything out!"

"So…. I went for a walk, and then Rio showed up and she totally knocked out this Equalist…" Korra began, gaining speed as she continued, "And she was really messed up so I had to carry the body to the temple, and then I had to cauterize Ryoku's ribs because she was injured by a glove, and then she left."

"Way to channel Ikki, Korra," Rio quipped. "Did you breathe during that run-on?"

Korra glared, "Way to thank me for saving your life!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Rio did look sorry. "I'm crashing off the adrenaline…"

"So let me get this straight…" Mako interrupte., "Rio was ordered to kidnap the kids, so instead she takes out her partner and gets beat in the process, then she has Korra fix her up and disappears until now?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Ryoku smiled, "And now I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me borrow your water-bender for a minute, 'cause I really need some healing."

"You need it," observed Mako. "But, fine. And only because you kind-a sort-a saved us once."

"Good enough for me," Rio gave him a thumbs up as Korra dumped out a water bottle.

"Can you… take your shirt off?" Korra asked, eyeing the threadbare tunic Rio had replaced her suit with. It looked like she had fished it out of a dumpster.

"Yeah." The girl in question looked pointedly at the two brothers hovering nearby. "Avert your eyes, O male ones!"

"Fine." Mako spun around with a sigh, while Bolin turned and put his fingers over Pabu's eyes.

Rio pulled off the shirt and started to unwrap the bandages around her midsection. "No, that's okay." Korra said, plastering the injury with glowing water, "I can work around the bandages."

"Okay." Ryoku sighed with relief as the water began to heal the burn, "Have I ever mentioned how great it is to have you around, Korra?"

"So you're only my friend because I can heal?" the Avatar teased. "That's not very nice."

"The healing is just a bonus," Rio answered. Then she looked thoughtful, "Hey, did Jack survive?"

"Who?"

"Jack, the Equalist from last night. Did you stabilize him?"

Korra smiled, "Yeah, it took a while, but he'll be alright."

"Cool." The spook was silent for a while, until she murmured, "You know you'll have to keep him locked up, right?"

"Yeah, I thought as much," Korra replied. "We're going to turn him over to the police today."

Then she withdrew her hands with a smile of satisfaction. "There, you should be more comfortable now, but don't do anything crazy- your body still needs to complete the process."

Rio twisted experimentally before grinning back at the Avatar in approval, "This is great, Korra, thanks."

"Can we turn around now?" Mako asked wearily, prompting her to pull her shirt back on.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Bolin looked at her curiously, "So, who's this Jack guy?"

"He used to be a member of my Equalist squad," Ryoku replied, "I actually knew him from the POW camps before we came to the city. He used to be part of the Earth Kingdom infantry, I believe."

"POW camps?" Korra asked, "I knew you used to be a soldier but…"

Rio shrugged, a faraway look on her face, "I didn't just defect you know. I was captured on a mission, that's how I got into the Equalists."

"I don't understand," Mako interrupted. "If you were a prisoner of war, how did you become part of the establishment?"

She looked away, "Well, this is going to sound crazy, but they have an extensive brain washing program."

"What?" Korra was horrified. Bolin was speechless. Mako was inscrutable.

Rio shrugged, "it's really not a hard thing to accomplish." She looked down, "But once I was out of the program, once I was based here in Republic City, the conditioning kind of fell apart. Like what I already explained the night I saved you, their beliefs don't make any sense under the surface appeal of getting revenge."

"I'm sorry," said Mako suddenly. "I didn't realize how much you gave up to be here and protect us."

"Don't be," Ryoku replied with a slight smile, "It's not like I told you. I don't really like talking about it."

"But just so you know," she added, "Korra and you guys teaming up has been a catalyst for this city. So in a way, you Fire Ferrets have made it possible for me to finally fight back."

"Even if it means being scarred forever," her gaze flicked to Korra, "or endangering myself, I'm glad to finally be able to do something to stop Amon. What he's doing isn't just bad, Korra, it's evil." She smiled, "More evil than mornings. The Equalists stop here, or they eat up the world. Those are our only two options."

Korra nodded, her face uncharacteristically grave, "Okay. I get it."

Ryoku nodded shortly, "Good." then she cast an eye over Mako and Bolin,

"And Mako, Bolin… I get that you guys have been through a lot. But don't worry, I'll do anything I have to, to keep you all safe. And I mean that," her face turned hard, "I may not look very dangerous, but I'm capable of a lot more than you think."

"So you're like a super-secret spy-ninja person?" Bolin asked lightly, "Because I'm totally on board with that." He grinned, and held his hand up for a high-five. "Go team!"

Rio laughed, and it was the happiest Korra had ever seen her look. She high-fived Bolin and winced, "I guess I'll be stiff for a little while."

"You got hit by one of those gloves, right?" Mako asked, an unusually concerned look on his face.

"Yeah… but don't sweat it, Ferret-face," Rio replied, "Nothing's too _shocking_ after your last game…"

Mako fumed, Bolin protested, and Korra disagreed.

"_It's not my ferret!"_

"Hey, Pabu's mine!"

"What're you talking about? We did fine!"

Ryoku laughed, for maybe the second time in nine months.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Time: Present, circa episode 6_

_Location: U.F.S. Western Sun _

The four figures arrayed in front of Iroh's desk weren't nearly as scary in the cheery light of his office as they were in darkness. Maybe it was because he could see their faces. Agent Leopard Seal had the high cheek bones and strong jaw of the Northern Water Tribe, the lack of excess flesh on his face only proved that the rest of his girth rippled with muscle. As the commander of Team Six he sat directly in front of Iroh, carefully at attention despite the near equality of their ranks. On his right sat Agent Riptide, whose round face belied the wiry muscles that coiled the forearms crossed in front of his chest. Riptide was more than a head shorter than Leopard Seal, but Iroh already knew not to remark on his height; bad things had happened to foolish commenters in the past. Swirling tattoos covered his face, except for a narrow stripe that ran down his forehead to the center of his chin. They seemed exotic in the daylight when he was happy, but Iroh knew they made him look like a demon in battle.

On Leopard Seal's other side sat Night Dragon, he was an average Fire Nation citizen with pale skin and black hair; he wore a red loop with a coin strung on it through one ear. Behind them, Agent Tripwire leaned against the wall. He was technically a senior agent even to Leopard Seal, but as a metal-bender, he preferred to stand with his feet solidly connected to the ship's surface. He had a long, pale, mournful face with eyes like washed sage. Like always, he didn't speak, nor did his face especially change in any way.

"You were saying that you acquired our hawk?" Leopard Seal asked Iroh, his gaze glancing towards Night Dragon ever so slightly. Night Dragon went red in the face immediately.

"Yes, I can have him brought to you, but otherwise he is quite happy in the ship's mews." Iroh answered, "How exactly did you lose him, again?"

Now everyone's gaze was on the rookie; if anything, his face flushed even more, until he was scarlet.

"W-well, I was in a bar while we were on shore leave in Republic City…"

"And?" Iroh liked, but didn't like where this was going.

"There was this girl…"

Up went the eyebrows. "Really?"

"And she said she wanted to see my hawk." Night Dragon coughed, "But it wasn't like… I mean, she _literally _wanted to, like, pet the bird or something."

Riptide was silently shaking with laughter, _every time_, he mouthed, _gets me every time._

"And so… I, um, well you see-"

"You were drunk by this point, I presume?" Iroh was very unamused. As much as he liked kidding around with Team Six, hawks were serious things to lose.

"Maybe a little, but not like I was about to pass out or anything, which is really weird. But anyway, as soon as I got the bird, this girl whistled at it and stuff, like she already knew how to handle it. And then…"

"Please, Night Dragon, continue," Leopard Seal's request was not a request.

"The next thing I remember was waking up, and everyone was _not_ happy with me," Night Dragon stared at his toes sheepishly.

"So you mysteriously passed out?" Iroh inquired, "How drunk did you say you were again?"

"That's the thing!" exclaimed Night Dragon, "I _wasn't_ that drunk! I'm not some kind of saint, okay? But I know when I'm about to pass out and that wasn't it."

"Then the only other explanation is that either this girl knocked you out, or drugged you, yes?" Iroh was having trouble following that line of reasoning, but something gave him the feeling that Night Dragon was telling the truth.

"Yeah… I guess." Night Dragon sighed, "Look, I know I let everyone down, but there was something really fishy going on that night."

"Describe this girl," Iroh ordered. "The one that stole the hawk."

"She had brown skin, but not that dark, and she had really dark brown hair, I thought it was black at first. Gray eyes, but she didn't really dress like a water-bender. She said she had a thing for men in uniform, but I didn't see her really talking to anyone else, totally avoided him, for example." Night Dragon jabbed a thumb at Riptide. "Now that I come to think of it… I was the only one who saw her that night, right guys?"

They all nodded.

Iroh "Was there anything else?"

"She had a bunch of scars," Night Dragon said suddenly. "I didn't really think about it, but her hands were covered with thin scars, and she had one on her face," he drew a fingertip through one eyebrow, "Like that. And her nose had been broken before."

"Sounds like a fighter," noted Iroh, "Why did you show her the hawk, again?"

"I just assumed she grew up somewhere rough at the time, and she was really pretty…" Night Dragon looked hopefully at Iroh, "like, really pretty…" he repeated.

Iroh shook his head, "Well, in any case, your mystery girl may have gotten some important information to us; so in a way, your slip-up was very helpful."

"What information?" Leopard Seal asked, his deep voice almost blurring the words.

"It didn't have a proper source mark or anything, so it isn't verified, but…" Iroh thought carefully about his words, "Let's just say that Future Industries might be compromised."

Riptide whistled, "Dude, that's bad."

Iroh raised one eyebrow, "You think? Half of my ship is Future Industries steel." He sighed, "I'm not used to heading into these situations so blind. It's a real relief to have you guys stationed here."

"I'm afraid we can't stay for long," Leopard Seal said solemnly. "We cannot divulge specific details of our marching orders, but we can tell you that due to recent developments in the city involving the Equalists, another fleet is being sent to your position. We are headed there to relay information and bring them up to speed to reinforce your advance."

"Oh," Iroh glanced out of the office's window reflexively, though the view was pitch black. "That's good news."

"We set off as soon as possible," Riptide said, "Once we're rested up."

"It's a shame you can't stay with us for first contact," Iroh murmured, "I know this fight is close to your hearts."

"We will find Lily eventually," Leopard Seal rumbled definitively, "Until then, we follow orders."

"I miss her," said Riptide suddenly, "I mean, you're great, Seal, but she was…"

Leopard Seal nodded, "I know."

"She was special." Tripwire's voice was hoarse, as if his larynx had died and it was its ghost speaking.

Night Dragon spun around, "You can talk?"

Tripwire shrugged.

"No, I'm serious!" Night Dragon looked like his puppy just died, "You didn't swear a vow of silence over your beloved teacher's dead body until you avenged his death and brought his memory justice?"

Eloquently, Tripwire shrugged.

Night Dragon spun back around and glared daggers at Riptide, his finger stabbing at the man accusatorily, "You lied!"

Riptide held up his hands defensively, "Look, don't take it so personally, Nightie, I just mess with the new recruits, it's under my job title…"

"I thought it was _so cool!_ You just ruined my admiration for Tripwire!"

"_I_ just can't believe that _you_ believed it," Riptide laughed, "Trippy over there just doesn't like to talk, honest."

The room creaked suddenly, and Riptide fell backwards in his chair. He scrambled up as quickly as he could, "I got it- I got it, fine. No nicknames, just Tripwire."

Tripwire crossed his arms and nodded decisively.

Iroh rapped his knuckles on the desk. "Are we done bickering like children in the schoolyard?"

Night Dragon flushed again, and Riptide looked down, "Yes sir."

Iroh pointed at Tripwire, "Don't mess with my ship, Agent, that's an order."

Tripwire nodded, and saluted his affirmative.

"I'll have an ensign show you down to the mews so you can retrieve your hawk before departing." Iroh tapped some folders on his desk, "Dismissed."

They saluted, turned and filed out. Night Dragon tripped over the lintel, and a photograph fell from the wall, its glass cover cracked.

Iroh sighed, stood, and picked up the photograph from the floor. He sighed again as he saw a young Ryoku smiling at him from behind the glass. The photographer was terrible, in the colorless picture her skin seemed to blend into the background. Only the jet black of her hair stood out, and her smiling white teeth. Iroh's smile was melancholy, he couldn't remember when this had been taken, but she seemed so alive it was painful. Then it felt like his stomach ricocheted from his throat and back into his abdomen.

Rio had dark skin, black hair and scars picked up from battle. Rio knew how to handle hawks. Rio could definitely knock out a new Special Forces agent. As soon as the tiny dangerous tendril of hope sprouted in his chest, Iroh stamped it out. He knew that she was dead. If she wasn't she would have come back, she wouldn't have left him in the dark. There were lots of people with mixed heritage in Republic City, surely one of them had a similar skillset to Night Dragon's mystery girl. Iroh put the photo back in its frame and hung it up, he had a job to do; he couldn't afford to hope.

* * *

Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I have a favor to ask. I've been running out of ideas for the Iroh side of things, and if you could all review with suggestions it would really help me get the creativity flowing. The other option is to forego the Iroh chapters entirely until he arrives at Republic City, and proceed with just Ryoku's point of view. I'm deliberating either way. And for anyone wondering, yes, eventually Rio and Iroh will meet, but not for several more chapters to my estimation. I can't just skip over a bunch of important stuff in the anime storyline. But never fear, it'll happen, and I will do my very best to avoid cheesiness, I promise!

And, as is customary, we welcome LepSilvs to the circle of favorite/followers! my thanks to all of my reviewers also.

Tally ho,

Hyperbole


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Location: Southern Sea, U.F.P.B. Seaweed-Bessie, and the U.F.S. Kyoshi_

_Time: Past, Iroh is nineteen, Ryoku is eighteen_

Iroh ducked as a large rock spun past his head.

"Gunners!" he roared, "Cover fire!"

The small patrol ship was not equipped to deal with the large force of suicidal pirates currently boarding it. Iroh, now a lieutenant, was regretting his previous desire to be stationed somewhere tropical- now he just wished he was back out in the open sea, instead of stranded in a cove with pirates blocking the ship's exit. He could smell the acrid smoke of the _Seaweed-Bessie's_ malfunctioning engines below the stench of unwashed pirate.

A well-timed punch sent one of the buccaneers over board in a cloud of soot, but Iroh and his small garrison of five other sailors were vastly outnumbered. Rocks, water, and fire were thick in the air as the sailors holed up on the bridge deck of the small ship. It was a small patrol boat with barely two decks, and a beam length of thirty feet. The pirate craft was much larger with greater firepower; but, it was too big to navigate close to land, so Iroh had skirted the shore, pursued by a skiff of pirates. Unfortunately, he was boxed into a cove, and even if he did defeat the force trying to take control of the U.F.P.B _Seaweed-Bessie_, he would have to evade the main ship that was waiting off shore to reach their base, the U.F.S. _Kyoshi_.

Iroh had two fire-benders (manning the guns), a water-bender, an earth-bender, and one non-bender at his disposal. The water-bender, named Sunuq'ma, was keeping the skiff from latching onto the _Seaweed-Bessie_, but the pirates were merely jumping to the hull anyway. He had the fire-benders, Han-ki and Jon, keeping the pirates at bay using the guns, and his earth-bender, Mae, deflected everything the pirates were launching. Iroh and his other subordinate, Luke, took care of any pirates that boarded. It was working, but they wouldn't be able to keep this kind of fight up for long.

"I love my job!" Iroh shouted over the din to Luke, "Particularly, I enjoy the peaceful work environment!"

Iroh ducked again, and sent a fire whip across the deck, forcing back three motley marauders.

"I did it for the retirement!" Luke shouted back as he picked up a chunk of rock and threw it. Then he grabbed an oar from one of the pirates and broke it in two over the man's head. The attacker landed in a heap, the dirty beads in his hair clacking on the deck. Luke wrinkled his nose and prodded the body away with his toe,

"Spirits!" he cursed, "You'd think that pirates would learn how to take a bath when they're surrounded by water!"

Iroh didn't reply since he had just been crushed in a bear hug by a giant man-shaped behemoth. He thought he would pass out from the stench, but was able to muster the wherewithal to squirm out of the pirate's grip and kick him in the gut. It didn't do much, but by then Luke had grabbed a scimitar from another pirate and shooed him off. Iroh got rid of the gargantuan by kicking another wave of fire across the deck.

"You fire-benders really come in handy," Luke observed, "I need a grenade belt or something."

"If we survive, I'll get you one," Iroh promised as he took a breath of clean air.

"Here they come again," Luke pointed to another wave of heads popping up over the bow.

"I see." Iroh sighed, but at least there were fewer and fewer vagabonds climbing on board. Han-ki left his gunner position and joined Iroh and Luke on the lower deck. Together they were able to push back another group of boarders, and eventually Iroh was able to grin tiredly as he leaned on the ship's rail, looking at the pile of bound and gagged pirates hunkered on the main deck. He dusted his hands with satisfaction, and strode around the lump of prisoners towards the bridge.

"Let's get this tub moving!" he shouted, and Jon quickly scampered below deck towards the engines. Iroh ascended to the bridge, an open cockpit with guns, wheel and basic navigational instruments, and waited for Jon's signal. After a moment, he heard the engines sputtering uncertainly to life, and pushed the throttle forward tentatively. The _Seaweed-Bessie_ lurched forward, and hobbled towards the mouth of the bay reluctantly.

Iroh could feel the ship picking up speed, wind beginning to play across his face. He loved sailing more than anything else in the world, even if he was only piloting a broken-down patrol boat like the_ Seaweed-Bessie_.

At his signal, the Sunuq'ma lifted his arms and began wheeling the appendages as if he was attempting an awkward game of whack-a-mole. The ship increased in speed, and Iroh grinned, at the helm of a ship, he felt invincible.

"Hey, Iroh, you're clear to fifteen knots!" Jon shouted from the hatch to below deck. "I did a quick weld to the hull too. It won't last long, but it'll buy us some speed if we see combat!"

Iroh waved his acknowledgement. The _Kraken Sue_ reached the mouth of the bay, and he throttled the ship forward onto the open sea. The _Seaweed-Bessie_ seemed to regain confidence in her pilot, and sped up, disregarding the stiff wind off the open water.

"I see something to your eleven o'clock!" Sunuq shouted.

There was a dark spot on the horizon, Iroh swiftly altered course, but he feared that the pirate fleet would soon know their position. _But if they think they can take my ship,_ he thought grimly, _they're dead wrong._ The pirates wouldn't get an easy chase out of Iroh and the _Seaweed-Bessie._

Another dot joined the first, and then another. Iroh's smile faltered as he met Luke's eyes, "Crew! Prepare to engage!"

…

Iroh trooped onto the mess deck of the U.F.S. _Kyoshi_ wet, and tired, but uninjured. He and his squad of sailors had spent the last six hours baiting the pirate fleet on board the _Seaweed-Bessie _(nicknamed the "Tub")_. _Except for Jon, who had sustained minor burns while working with the _Seaweed-Bessie's_ engines trying to get Iroh more speed as they played cat-and-mouse with the pirate fleets, they had turned out alright.

Talk that night was low, and significantly less raucous than usual. Besides Iroh and his men, three other squads had been in on the operation, now those sailors were mobbed by the rest of the seamen who had remained on the _Kyoshi _to provide heavy backup in case anything went south. Everyone was tired, the crew of the _Kyoshi_ had been tracking this renegade fleet for a month, and this was the seventh cat-and-mouse operation. However, this round had been different because Iroh saw a very unexpected face in the sea of sailors eating dinner. Ryoku Zaio sat across from a small, wiry man with tattooed eyebrows, and a very large man with a wolf-tail and water-tribe markings. She wore a skintight suit made of sleek navy material on the back, and light gray on the front. Her hair was a matted dripping mess, but she didn't seem to care.

She looked up as he approached, and smiled around a bandage wrapped around her head, "Snowbell!"

Rio pushed a tray of food towards him, "Meet my team mates, Agents Leopard Seal, and Riptide."

The shorter man waved and grinned, "We're the fellowship of Team Six rookies."

"Team Six? Cool." Iroh slid in beside Rio, "Uh…" he ran his fingers through his salty hair, "What do I call you these days?" Leopard Seal and Riptide busied themselves with inhaling as much food as physically possible while still breathing.

"You're looking at Special Forces Agent codenamed Iron Lily," she said proudly, "I graduated a month ago."

Iroh sent her a disapproving look, "How come you didn't tell me… Lily?"

Rio shrugged, "Classified. We couldn't send mail or anything regarding the school. Half of the washouts gave up because they couldn't write home."

"Thanks," Iroh pretended not to notice all of the pointed looks his sailors were giving him as he sat down next to "Lily." He picked up a pair of chopsticks and contemplated the platter of "food" on his plate. "Is this an apology for using me and my men as pirate bait?"

"Yeah…" she propped her chin on her hand, "I thought you'd figure out the plan."

"Concealing the ulterior mission was a risky move," he commented, beginning to dig in; he smiled, she had kept the food hot.

"The boss is a gambler," Riptide said, pausing in his food intake. "Sarge wanted to test you. Besides, if you didn't know that you were a distraction, you'd be more likely to retreat if anything went wrong."

"How kind," Iroh murmured wryly, "I assume you and team Six were accomplishing something while my men and I played tag with a damaged ship?"

"Damaged ship?" Rio asked, alarmed, while Riptide explained,

"Yeah, we were sabotaging the fleet," He cocked his head to the side. "So you kept your hide in one piece with a damaged ship, eh?" he grinned crookedly at Ryoku, "You were right, he is a _kelamoku_."

Iroh looked at him sharply, "A what?"

"Y'know, a natural sailor," Riptide said, "After the first sailor in the islands."

"Really?" Now it was Iroh's turn to smirk at Rio, "I didn't know you thought so highly of me."

There was a thump underneath the table and Riptide suddenly doubled over, "Ow!" he whined, "_Lily!_"

Rio's smile was too innocent, "I didn't know you studied Mara'i mythology, Iroh."

"Only when friendly spooks pay me compliments," Iroh replied pleasantly. "I didn't know you could speak Mara'i."

"I know bits and pieces from Father," Ryoku answered, "Riptide over there actually taught me a lot during training."

"First generation immigrant," Riptide explained through a mouthful of rice. "Up until about five years ago I was a pearl diver on Kona. All we spoke was Mara'i."

"Pearl diver?"

"Yeah, we'd dive down to the ocean floor near the reefs and pick out oysters to crack for pearls," Riptide said, "It's what got me into this gig, I can hold my breath for six minutes straight, and that was _before_ I went through fish training."

"Fish training is the basic course on long distance swim, and high speed entry to, and exit from water," Rio explained to Iroh. "Islanders and water-benders like Riptide pretty much didn't need to take the class."

"What about you?" Iroh asked, "You only qualify for half."

She snorted, "I spent my childhood keeping up with human-fish like Riptide; the Mara'i immigrant community is super competitive like that."

"She got the highest non-water-bender marks on the final exam," Riptide said, "And top of class in just about everything else. Except," he smirked, "Coding."

"Stupid codes," Ryoku growled, "Dyslexia sucks." Riptide quickly stopped smirking as he heard her boot scraping across the floor towards his shin.

"So… while we were out distracting buccaneers, what were you doing?" Iroh asked, craning his neck to find the other spooks.

"Let's see, we swam under the main fleet, wrecked some hulls, and then we cut into the flagship and took some prisoners," Ryoku said cheerfully. "It was pretty great."

Iroh laughed, "Were you in charge of the hull wrecking?"

"Pretty much. Sarge gave me the flagship and said, "Scuttle it.'" Rio said off-handedly. She continued matter-of-factly, "So I did. While I distracted the pirates still on board, Sarge, Trip, and Seal boarded and captured the captain. "

Iroh choked on a gulp of water, "You're telling me you guys _captured _the _captain?_" Iroh spluttered, "We've been hunting those pirates for weeks!"

"Yeah, and your persistent hounding shepherded them right into our territory," Riptide said, "So we coordinated with your captain and had you sent out to draw fire here in this strategically chosen location, and then we executed the mission."

"And stole our pirates!" Iroh protested. "We put a lot of energy into that hunt!"

"Sorry, Iroh," Ryoku said quietly, "Orders are orders. They wanted us to go in at night, but we persuaded them to let you guys in on it."

"What?" Han-ki leaned over, "These spooks stole our pirates?"

"Yeah, man." Riptide looked sorrowful, "Orders are orders."

"As if!" Han-ki snarled, "This is the second time this has happened to me! You darn spooks, you always take the glory!"

"Look, cool down there, sailor," Rio said affably. "We're just doing our jobs, just like you. At the end of the day, there are less pirates than before, and you still get to run down all of the strays that are left, okay?"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Iroh could tell Han-ki was winding down from the mission, and the adrenaline crash was making him irritable, more irritable than the mercurial man normally was. "Hey Han-ki-" he started,

But Han-ki cut him off, "It's not fair, Lieutenant! You know that. I can't believe you're getting all chummy with these thieves!"

"Whoa…" Riptide said, his frame tensing, "Like I said, we tried to get you guys in on this…"

"Yeah, right!" Han-ki exclaimed, "What did you do, send _her_ in?" he jabbed a finger at Rio, "A skinny little girl instead of the crew that spent two months chasing down that fleet?"

They were starting to attract attention in the mess hall, and Iroh could feel his own temper rising. He had wanted to confront the pirates too, but he also knew that it had taken them two months to even get close. While it stung his pride, Rio and her team had helped them a great deal by damaging some ships, and even taking the pirate captain. Han-ki had no right to denigrate Rio's part in the mission, especially since Iroh knew how much energy and concentration fire-bending under water required, Ryoku had to be exhausted from the amount of sabotage she had spoken of.

"I bet she's the reason half the ships got away!" Han-ki sneered. "This is why women weren't allowed in the navy!"

Before Iroh could protest, she snapped. In less than a second, Han-ki was on the ground with Rio straddling his chest. She grabbed his face in one hand, holding onto his jaw until her knuckles turned white. "Listen to me very closely," she said quietly, her voice soft and deadly. "When I say we had orders, I mean _we had orders_. And," if anything, her grip tightened, "Never, _ever,_ doubt my combat ability again." She released his face and stood, "Or you won't like what happens."

Han-ki picked himself up, a strange look in his eyes. There was a bright red mark on his face where Rio's fingers had been. "O-okay," he stuttered, "Okay." Then he turned and strode out of the mess hall. The silence was broken by a hundred sailors whispering.

She contemplated the doors out of the room, and then swept the room with a stormy glare. "Anybody else got something to say about me and my team?" Nobody answered. "Good," she said, then Rio she sat back down as if nothing had happened.

Iroh noticed that as she reached for her glass of water, the liquid began to boil as soon as she touched the cup.

"Well… I forgive you," he said. "But I am going to have to report you. Bending outside of the practice halls is illegal- so is attacking another sailor."

"Who says I bent?" she asked, "I didn't see any fire."

A slow smile curled around the edges of Iroh's mouth, "I didn't either. You must have very strong hands."

"Quite strong," she replied. "It's such a shame that I happened to trip over that ensign, we could have had a lovely debate over his opinions."

The grin grew wider. "Such a shame," Iroh agreed. "Especially when he was so out of line."

"Very much so," she rejoined, "He was such a nettle."

"I'm glad you were able to resolve things civilly," Iroh assured her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, wearing identical mischievous smiles while Riptide glanced back and forth in between them, thoroughly nonplussed.

Finally, Iroh broke the silence, "So… Lily… if- theoretically, of course- you had, hypothetically, heated your hands to almost burn that man's face- which you didn't, I'm sure- could I ask where you learned such a high level skill?"

Ryoku shrugged, "Do you remember how I struggled with fire-bending at the academy?"

"Yeah… you just never had the, power, I guess, that Master Pakku wanted," Iroh supplied.

She nodded, "Well, when I got to the spook school, they figured out pretty quickly that a volume of flame wasn't my problem."

She fiddled with her chopsticks, "It turns out I was looking at it all wrong. Instead of focusing on efficiency, I just kept trying to produce something that I couldn't manage- no matter how hard I tried, I could never bend a large amount of flame."

"This is genius," Riptide interrupted, "I didn't know about this Master Pakku stuff, but once we figured out that she was fighting a losing battle when it came to _lots_ of firepower, she decided to turn it around and train for more control over _small_ amounts of flame instead."

"So I ended up fire-bending with a scalpel, instead of hammer," Rio finished. "The non-traditional approach worked really well for me; now I can cut through metal with a small, super-heated flame, instead of melting it with a large rush of fire."

"That's amazing," Iroh said, smiling down at his friend, "and you just taught yourself how to manipulate heat?"

"Well, yeah." Rio shrugged again, "all of fire-bending comes down to heat from within your body, so I just practiced on trying to sense how my chi was taking my core body heat and turning it into flame."

"Insane," Iroh shook his head. "I always knew you were going to be good at fire-bending one day."

"I use a lot of water-bending techniques too," she added, "It just feels more natural, I can't explain why it works."

He ruffled her hair suddenly, "You know, _Iron Lily_, you're going to be one heck of spook." He grinned, "And when Master Pakku finds out, we're going to rub in in his face!"

Iroh spent the next three days with the spooks, waiting for his patrol boat to be repaired. Even by the end, he couldn't believe the difference in Ryoku. She laughed, kidded around with her squad members, and even managed to defeat a record number of challengers in the gym with her new fire-bending techniques. Iroh had to admit that, as he watched her joke around with Riptide and Leopard Seal, he felt a little jealous. Before she had found the Special Forces, she had reserved that kind of treatment for Iroh alone, her one closest friend. In the last year, Iroh realized, Rio had changed, and he almost felt like he had missed it. She wasn't the shy, awkward "Ryoku Zaio" anymore, she was the cool, deadly "Iron Lily." Absentmindedly, Iroh touched the shark tooth necklace around his neck, and hoped that she would remember the boy who checked her essays for spelling errors in the Academy when she looked at him, instead of Lieutenant Iroh of the_ Seaweed-Bessie_. He knew that, even if Iron Lily forgot, he would remember Ryoku Zaio.

* * *

Hope you all had a wonderful Halloween! I drank at least a gallon of apple cider... Everyone issue a hearty welcome to Julie-J and Realityisanillusion! My most wonderful proof-reader (a.k.a. my mother...) wasn't able to proofread this one on account of an illness, so forgive any mistakes in grammar or spelling.

Adieu,

Hyperbole

A/N, 11/3/14: just playing whack-a-typo with my beloved proofreader, now christened Euphony Westingate.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Bending Arena, Police Head Quarters_

_Present, episode seven_

Ryoku scrunched further into her seat and sighed. The mask that lay concealed in a large tartan purse in her lap seemed to weigh more and more by the minute. She could see the back of Tenzin's head from her position, likewise, she could see the gray curls of Police Chief Lin Beifong. The chief was nodding appreciatively as Korra clung to the edge of the arena in the center of the stadium. She had Mako by the collar, and they swung like a pendulum, slowly, until she threw the team captain into the ring just as the buzzer rang. The fans went wild, and Ryoku's purse was almost knocked to the ground as the gangly college boys next to her lapsed into seizures of enthusiasm. She grabbed it hurriedly and looked at the clock, it was almost time.

Rio did not like what had to happen next. No matter what scenario occurred, she was sunk. She couldn't kill Tenzin, but if she did nothing, she would be Amon's enemy No. 1. As far as she could tell, stunning the councilman and the police chief would be her best bet, but, worry still gnawed at her. Anything could happen next, and Korra might very well need Tenzin or Lin's help. The clock hand hit eight o'clock, and Ryoku knew there wasn't any time left for worry.

All throughout the stands, spectators rose and pulled on masks. Rio copied them, pulling gloves and the mask on, much to the terror of her once-rowdy neighboring fans. They cowered, but Rio wasn't there for them. She had to get to Tenzin. Other Equalists were advancing on her targets, but they were only a distraction. Rio was quick, quicker than her team mates, and quicker than the police officers surrounding the police chief. Lin when down first, Ryoku tucked her prone form out of the way so that she wouldn't be harmed by the terrified fans. Then she turned her green sights on Tenzin, he had already blown away the other Equalists, and he had no idea that his attacker was friendly. Like a cat, she avoided one air-blast by hopping to the backs of the first row of seats. Seeing Tenzin falter as another Equalist charged, she ducked below another attack and swiftly electrocuted the councilman. He crumpled to the floor, and a feeling of unease wormed through Rio's gut; she had never attacked an ally before, never betrayed that kind of trust. But she didn't have time to doubt her actions now, she had to look after Korra, she had to maintain her cover. Still, for a second, she wondered when she would reach the line she couldn't cross, and what would happen when she declared her true loyalties. For a second, she allowed herself to hope it would be soon.

Shiro was faithfully rattling off events into his microphone, "He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me…" Some elderly fans in the front row were preparing to throw a foam hand at one of the Equalists, Rio quickly grabbed it, shaking her head warningly. One of them gripped his cane suspiciously, so she took that too.

A tense silence fell throughout the crowd as the last rebel fell to the lightning of a glove. Rio could hear the _whir_ of the airship's engines overhead. Amon dropped through the roof and the quiet was broken by screaming. This hysteria, too, was hushed as the Equalists wielded their gloves judiciously, until all eyes were trained on the hooded figure advancing towards the Wolfbats.

"What's going on here, ref?" cried Tahno.

"I don't know!" he replied helplessly. Amon's slow footsteps were inexorable.

Tahno suddenly sneered, "Alright, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!"

He bent of stream of water at Amon, but the man dodged. He darted forward, the _tap-tap-tap_ of his steps eerily audible as he attacks the Wolfbats' fire-bender, Shaozu. The small, hopeless display of bravery was done in seconds. The arena held its breath. All Ryoku could hear was the thudding of her heart and the rush of blood through her veins as Tahno slumped to the ground, limp like losing his bending had taken something from him physically. Transfixed, she watched his face, unaware of Amon's monologue, or anything else happening. Slowly, Tahno raised his head. Rio looked away, it was her fault that this had happened; she could have stopped the match, somehow, she could have stopped this. Looking at Tahno, she felt cold, a creeping, lingering cold that she had learned to feel in the camps. She shivered as Amon ascended from the platform, his speech done.

Then chaos erupted as Korra slid out from under the arena, disappearing into the water. Lin woke just in time for the explosion as the last of the Equalists left. There was more screaming, fans rushed from the arena in a flesh-colored tide, the elderly man in the front row scrambled for his cane and whacked Rio across the shins before she could grab it again. Korra exploded from the water, trying to reach the ceiling, Lin caught her and pulled her onto the roof. The police officers were coming to, trying to corral the crowds. The crack of the glass ceiling splitting echoed over the din. Lin released the airship, bending a cable around Korra as she fell through the air.

Rio turned lethargically as two police officers cornered her against the railing of the arena. She had thrown her mask and gloves into the water, she could have escaped with the rest of the fleeing civilians, but she was caught up in a vision of a faraway place, in what seemed a faraway time. As the officers shoved her to floor- pressing her face into the grubby, sticky surface of the stands- and bound her with metal ties, she shivered.

…

The lights were too bright for the small metal box Rio was trapped in. Her wrists ached from the cuffs binding her to the hard metal chair she sat in. the chair made her bottom ache, and Police Chief Lin Beifong was making her head ache.

"Who are you!" she snarled, again, as if the seventh time would accomplish something the first six hadn't.

Rio said nothing.

"Do you work for Amon?"

Rio said nothing.

"What are the Equalists' goals?"

Rio said nothing.

"Are you aware you could be tried for treason?"

This time, she cocked her eyebrow and Lin's face turned purple.

"Who are you?"

Finally the gray-haired woman shoved back her chair and left, the door banging behind her. Rio let her head fall onto the cool surface of the desk. She shivered.

Sometime later- there wasn't a clock in the room, but it felt like hours- Tenzin and Korra walked into the room, accompanied by Lin.

"This is the Equalist we picked up, I don't see why you're so interested, Councilman." Lin was taken aback as Korra immediately threw herself in front of Ryoku,

"Oh, Rio! Are you okay?"

Rio looked up, surprised, "Yeah… I'm fine."

"Do you _know_ this insurgent criminal?" Lin asked, aghast.

"Yeah! She's…. she's the gardener at the island!" Korra blurted, looking hopefully at Tenzin. "Right, Tenzin?"

Tenzin met Rio's eyes, but her gaze slid away from his. He turned to Lin and nodded, "This woman works for me, she is currently managing a new project, the 'Elements Garden.' I assure you, she's no Equalist."

"She was found disposing of evidence!" Lin protested, "I have two witnesses who claim to have seen her put on and take off a mask and electric gloves."

"What witnesses?" Korra exclaimed, "Rio's totally innocent!"

Lin shifted uncomfortably, "Well, two… elderly… men. Fans of yours, Korra."

"Lin, is their testimony really that credible?" Tenzin asked. "I'm sure Miss Iyaka here was merely attempting to recover evidence, not dispose of it."

"Well, the evidence is circumstantial," Lin amended. "But she has hardly been a helpful witness, she hasn't spoken at all!"

"Which is her right as a citizen of the Republic," Tenzin pointed out. "Chief Beifong, release this young woman immediately, she has done nothing wrong!"

"Yeah!" Korra seconded. "Tell her, Rio!" Rio didn't say anything.

Lin glared, "You and I were attacked last night, Tenzin. You're treating a potential source of information very lightly."

"I am treating my employee as a fellow human," Tenzin responded, "I did not become a council member to trample the rights of citizens in the event of civil unrest."

Lin sighed, "Fine, if you'll vouch for her, she can go. But make sure she doesn't leave the city!"

At her behest, a policeman entered with a ring of keys and released Ryoku. She rubbed at her wrists, but otherwise, she seemed fine as she meekly followed Tenzin into the hall. Korra watched her worriedly, but she waited until they were outside the building to blurt,

"What happened? How did you get arrested? What were you even doing there!"

Tenzin was more reserved, but he too was more agitated than usual, "Yes, Miss Iyaka, explain yourself. I was _attacked_ last night, I had assumed that your role as a double agent was to protect my family and me."

Rio stared at the Skybison sitting in the middle of the square for a second before answering. Oogi has a parking ticket attached to his fuzzy head. "I was the one who attacked you and the Police Chief, Tenzin. I saved your life."

"What?" Tenzin stopped dead in his tracks, "_you_ attacked me?"

"Please understand," Rio murmured as she reached out and plucked the ticket from the bison, "Originally, it was an assassination. I was supposed to kill you, but I didn't."

She sighed, "Thanks for getting me out of jail. It wouldn't have been safe for me in there."

"You were supposed to kill Tenzin?" Korra repeated, shocked. "So you knew what was going to happen, and you didn't tell us!"

"If I had told you Amon was going to show up at your bending match, would it have changed your decision?" Rio asked, "This was information that only I knew, if I had told, Amon would know I was a double agent."

"I guess I can understand that," Tenzin said heavily, as he alighted on Oogi's back. "But, I wish you had given us some warning."

"You look really pale, Rio, are you alright?" Korra asked. Ryoku's face, normally just a shade lighter than Korra's, was a weak latte compared to its normal mocha color.

"I'm just glad to be out of that cell," Rio said tiredly. She cracked a small smile, "I guess I'm a new claustrophobic. I could join a support group or something."

"Claustrophobes anonymous?" Korra rolled her eyes. "At least your humor's still intact."

"Yeah…" Rio curled up on the seat as Oogi rose over the city. "I think I'm going to crash, guys. Wake me up when we get there." Her eyes were closing as she said the words, and her world went black.

Korra reached out and summoned a handful of water from the clouds Oogi was skirting. The water glowed as it condensed, Korra gently spread the water over Ryoku's forehead, her own brow wrinkling as she concentrated on the healing.

"What do you think, Korra?" Tenzin asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"She's just sleep-deprived, I think," Korra answered. "Did you know that she was captured by the Equalists and put into a POW camp?" she looked down at the gardener turned spy reflectively, "I wonder if being in those handcuffs brought back some bad memories or something."

"That's a wise insight," Tenzin said quietly, "You may very well be right. You grow more and more like Aang every day."

She blushed, and then looked downcast, "Thanks, Tenzin, but I still have a long way to go."

"You'll get there," Tenzin said confidently. "Even my father needed help sometimes, Korra."

* * *

Hey guys! One chapter down, an indeterminate number to go ;). As always, everyone welcome new favoriter Buziwuzi!

\- Hyperbole


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Fire Nation, Imperial Palace, the Iyaka'kulani residence_

_Past, Iroh is twenty-three, Ryoku is twenty-two_

Iroh was very surprised that he had never seen the small house tucked into the palace perimeter before. It was green, which helped it blend in the landscape, and such a landscape! He had grown up surrounded by manicured lawns, and gardens that were envied across the globe, even the palace gardens were outdone by the front yard of this small cottage. It fitted its owner perfectly.

He ventured along the narrow path up to the emerald front steps slowly, stopping to inspect the odd exotic potted plant.

"Enjoying the _aeonium arboreum?_" asked a smug voice. Iroh turned away from the otherworldly maroon herbage that had caught his attention, and was greeted by the sight of Ryoku in yellow overalls and a tool belt laden with spades and stakes. It was stamped with a flower and the slogan "Vice-Head Gardener, contractors beware."

"The what?" he asked.

"_Aeonium arboreum,_" she repeated, "locally it's known as 'Blacktop,' it's a low-growing desert plant that darkens in the sun. I was actually about to move it to the porch for the winter, anymore of these autumn rains and the roots will start to rot."

"Really?" Iroh stood to the side politely. He could see the muscles in her arms coil as she picked up the pot, and carried it inside. An imperious jerking motion of the chin summoned him to follow her as her hands were occupied.

"It's what happens when desert plants are moved out of their home territory," Rio answered from inside the covered porch.

"Why's it here?" Iroh inquired as he stepped into a space that had more plants than floor. Pots covered the railings, and vines climbed over trellises. It smelled headily of growing things, dirt, and the mixture of a dozen flowers and herbs. He watched in fascination as Ryoku bent over the plant, putting it first next to other plump cacti-like plants, and then finally nestling it next to a fuzzy purple plant.

"The only reason we have it at the house is because," her voice turned annoyed, "In my absence, some idiot left it in standing water. It's a miracle Mina was able to save it at all."

"There, now you're with your friend," she murmured, stroking the _aeonium arboreum_.

Iroh chuckled, "Sometimes I forget you're a gardener at heart… Lily."

"I hate lilies," she retorted, "They make me sneeze."

"Why pick it as your codename then?"

Rio shrugged and leaned back against a mammoth pot containing a very small shoot, "It sounded cool."

"Not out of some sort of sentiment generated by one of your closest friends in a highly emotional farewell?" Iroh grinned lightly, enjoying the familiar banter.

"You're impressed with that third-person reference, aren't you?" she wrinkled her nose, "I can see it all over your highly educated face."

"Maybe," Iroh looked for an open space to sit in, but couldn't find one amidst the greenery. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "Well, actually, I'm pulling rank, it's more like an order."

She whistled, "You _must_ be desperate. You are aware that I'm on leave?"

"I'll compensate you of course." Iroh sighed miserably, "My mother is throwing me a party."

"Now?" Rio looked at him skeptically, "You were promoted months ago!"

"I was promoted while serving," Iroh rolled his eyes. "Evidently, the 'new' general still needs a froufrou affair."

"A what?"

"A big fancy party that'll bore me to death," Iroh curiously sniffed a bright yellow herb on the railing next to him, it smelled like strawberries. "I'm expected to bring a guest. For the sake of the court, I have been informed that such a guest must be female."

"Careful with that one,_ jaunsisus_ _aromatae_ is soporific this time of year," Rio said warningly. Then she added, "And that sucks, Snowbell; I'll totally find you someone to go with."

Iroh stepped away hurriedly, "I've already found someone." He brandished a cream envelope covered in gold leafing, and smiled his most charming smile, "It's you."

"_What?_" Her face was priceless. "No!"

"I gave your uniform measurements to the dress fitters," Iroh continued unfazed, "It's all taken care of, all you have to do is show up at the palace proper at the specified time."

"You're ruining my leave!" Rio protested, "This was supposed to be a vacation because I just made commander!"

"I'll make sure they toast you too," Iroh assured her jovially, "There will be plenty of appreciation to go around."

"It's not fair!"

"You shall suffer my pain," he replied sagely. "It will bring us closer as friends."

"No!" she exclaimed again, "You-" but her objection was cut off as something crashed inside the house, and Iroh heard several thumps.

"Great," Ryoku scowled. "Dad's awake."

"Dad?" Iroh almost flinched as he heard another thump, "I wondered why you weren't staying in the room you have in the servant quarters."

"He's been… worse… than usual," Rio sighed. "I realized that I'm really the only family he has left after mom; then I just left for the military, and it must have been pretty traumatic for the old man. So I figured I'd hang around during my leave and help out for bit." She shrugged, "Give him a sense of stability, you know?"

Iroh looked troubled, "I'm sorry." She looked at his serious golden-brown eyes, and for a moment, she understood why girls fell for him all the time. He seemed to breathe kindness and sincerity when he looked like this; and, unlike most girls, she knew it was real.

"It's not that unusual," she said dismissively. "You don't have to worry about it."

He sighed angrily, a spark igniting in his eyes, "You still don't get it. I worry because I _want _to, not because I _have_ to." He reached for her hand and pulled her in front of the door, "I want you to be happy because I care about you. Now go tell your father you love him, and make him some tea."

"You're acting like this is _my_ fault," she grumbled, "He's the one with the drinking problem."

"Which is never going to get better if he feels abandoned," Iroh instructed, "You can't keep running away from your only family, Rio, what happens if you go to sea and you never come back?" he pushed her slightly, "This leave might be his only memory of you."

"When did you turn into a psychologist, huh?" Rio stared at the door warily, "And he's not my only family… _you're_ my family."

"You can never have too much family," Iroh said cheerfully. "Make your dad some tea, be at the palace in three days' time, I'll see you then!" He sidled down the steps as Rio stepped into the house.

"You owe me something good!" she shouted, leaning out one of the front windows, "Something rare and expensive!"

"Okay!" Iroh shouted back, turning around and jogging towards the wall of shrubs that concealed the house from the rest of the palace grounds. He winced as he heard another crash.

"By your survival, I take it she said yes?" a tall black-haired man leaned against a short cherry tree. His name was Zekan, also on leave from the United Forces Army for his brother's, _General_ Iroh's, promotional fete.

"Yeah," Iroh reached out and slung an arm over his elder brother's shoulders, "She took it pretty well; I made it out without a scratch."

"So, what're you going to get her?" his brother asked, "She doesn't sound like a traditional jewelry kind of girl. What about a locket?" he slapped his brother's back. "No, no! I got it! How about a hair pin? She's water-tribe right?"

"Yes, no, and no," Iroh corrected. "She's not a traditional jewelry type girl. She'd laugh at a locket, and she'd lose a hair pin in a week at sea."

"So, how are you going to repay the fair maiden for her sacrifice?" pressured Zekan, shrugging off Iroh's arm. "A rare tome, perhaps?"

"She's dyslexic," Iroh snorted, "No… I'm going to get her a plant."

"A plant?"

"That was the head gardener's house," Iroh explained. "Rio likes plants. I'll find her a cutting of something totally exotic, and she'll forgive me for making her wear a dress."

"Ooh…" Zekan teased, "An affair with the staff, a subordinate no less! I can't wait to tell Mom."

"It's not an affair!" Iroh objected, granting his brother a withering look, "She's just my best friend."

"I thought _I _was your best friend…" Zekan pouted, "Is this the mysterious Lily you've written about?"

"Yes, and her name is Ryoku," Iroh said. "I hope cousin Ayisa doesn't go too crazy with the dress."

"Ayisa's smart, little brother," Zekan said reassuringly. "You told her about Miss Lily; I'm sure she'll think of something that's not too ostentatious. Say, she's Mara'i correct?"

Iroh nodded, and Zekan grinned wolfishly, "Tell her to make the dress strapless or something. I bet the fair Lily has tattoos."

"Of course she has tattoos, Zeke," Iroh retorted, "I've seen them, all Mara'i warriors have tattoos representing their history in battle."

"Oh," Zekan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "So that's how it is…"

"You look like you have a facial twitch, dear brother," Iroh was thoroughly unamused. "And for the umpteenth time, she's _not_ my girlfriend, liaison, confidante, escort, lover, or anything else!"

"If you say so…" Zekan raised his hands to the heavens, "Dear spirits, grant that my dear brother will someday find true love, forsake the dreary life of a bachelor, and distract my mother from my own bachelordom," he bowed his head, "Amen."

He turned around, headed for the path that lead to west wing, "I'll see you around, 'Roh"

"Irreverent heathen!" Iroh called in a parting rejoinder.

He looked at the palace and sighed, "Three days, it's only for three days…"


	20. Chapter 20

So... sorry about the late update, I've had pneumonia, and boy, has it kicked my poor asthmatic behind! It was only a case of "walking pneumonia" which means that it's not grounds for mandatory bed rest- literally, I can walk around with pneumonia- but it still sucks. Please have pity on my poor wheezy soul, and forgive me for being late. And a belated welcome to WaywardCollision, and Maia222!

* * *

Chapter 20

_Air Temple Island_

_Present, Episode 8 _

Korra walked quietly through the Elements Garden. The landscaping was finished, and the first seedlings were being planted, carpeting bits of the new garden in soft fuzzy greenery. She followed the labyrinthine path until she made it to the bridge across part of the "Water" section. Then she sat down with a thump and contemplated the water serenely rushing below the bridge.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Rio asked from the pathway, "You seem a bit down today." She had regained most of her old energy after her night at the police station, but Korra suspected some of it was an act.

Ryoku put down a basket of seeds, and sat next to Korra, "Is it the bending arena? How did moving out the Fire Ferrets go?"

"Fine," Korra said. Then she sighed, "They don't want to come to the island."

"Why not?"

Korra made a face, "Miss _Asami Sato_ invited them to her mansion."

Rio assumed a knowing look, "Oh, I see how it is."

"Yeah!" Korra exclaimed, "I mean, why wouldn't they go? It's a mansion! How can a stuffy little island compete with a ginormous house with all kinds of cool things?" she sighed again, "I'd want to go with Asami too, if I were them."

Rio chuckled, "I meant, I see that you're jealous." "

I am _not!_" Korra protested, "She's beautiful, and smart, and funny, and rich… and has a mansion. But I'm not jealous! It's totally up to Mako and Bolin who they want to stay with." She deflated, "it's none of my business, anyway."

"In other words, you're totally jealous," Rio said, "Trust me. I know about these things."

"I'm not!" Korra repeated. "Just because Asami's way cooler than me doesn't mean that I have to be jealous of her!"

"Never say that, Korra," Rio corrected her sternly. "You're perfectly fine the way you are. Don't be a squash."

"What?"

But Rio continued blithely, "It's important to understand your true feelings about people so that you can gain perspective on the situation instead of allowing yourself to be caught up in it, and act unfairly."

"So… you're saying I should still be nice to Asami, that's it?" Korra asked.

"No, I'm saying you shouldn't make prejudiced judgments about people. Right now, you're treating Asami like she isn't a real person by implying that she's perfect and somehow that's why Mako likes her," Rio nudged Korra's shoulder with her own. "Why don't you try getting to know her instead of focusing on feelings that may or may not be backed up by reality?"

"How old are you anyway? You sound like Tenzin." Korra grumbled. "How do you know about anything like this anyway?"

"I've been in the same situation," Rio explained vaguely, "And I found out that I really liked the person I was jealous of, and eventually that helped me to get over it."

"Fine, fine…" Korra stood up, and leaned against the rail of the bridge. "I'll give her a try. Anyway, I'm actually headed over to the Sato estate to see the team, and I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

"What? Why?" Korra was taken aback by Ryoku's immediate reaction, the spook almost recoiled physically from the idea.

"Whoa, there," Korra waved her hands defensively. "You've just seemed really down lately, and I thought a large fancy mansion would have lots of fancy plants and stuff." She shrugged, "You might like seeing the grounds or something."

"Thanks Korra, but," Rio shifted uneasily, turning to contemplate the water. "I can't go." She sighed, "I just…" Her eyes turned to the avatar and locked Korra in an intense, impenetrable gaze. "Hiroshi Sato is not the man you think he is."

"Okay…" Korra strolled off the bridge, a new spring in her step. "Well, I'll see you in a bit!"

…

A day later, Asami Sato stepped off of the ship and onto the loading dock of Air Temple Island in a daze. Korra was hot on her heels, once she stepped onto the dock she pushed past Asami, earning her a glare from Mako, and ran towards one of the air acolytes grabbing suitcases off of the barge.

"Rio!" she shouted. "You knew!"

Mako jogged after her, "Korra, what's going on!"

She stopped in front of Ryoku, "Why didn't you tell me? You _knew_ Hiroshi was an Equalist!"

Mako gaped, Bolin gasped, and Asami blanched.

"Who is this!" Asami demanded, "Who are you, how do know my father?"

Rio stared at her face and gasped, "You," she paled, "You have your mother's eyes."

Asami stepped back, surprise, confusion, and frustration flitting across her face in quick succession, "How do you know that?"

Rio hefted a bag to her shoulder, "Because."

"How?"

"Just because."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Just forget I said anything."

Showing uncharacteristic desperation, Asami grabbed Ryoku by the shoulders, her eyes wide and shining with tears. "Tell me!" she let go of the spook, "Tell me how you know my father."

Ryoku turned away, shifting the bag. When she spoke, her voice was carefully emotionless. "He interrogated me. Several times."

Asami gasped, her hands going to her mouth. Mako's arms went around her, "What do you mean, Rio?"

Asami looked up at him, "You know her?"

Rio nodded, "I know Mako. About a month ago he saved me from some gangsters, since then, I've been watching over the Fire Ferrets and this island."

Rio started walking, "Ten months ago, I was a special forces agent for the United Forces Navy. Then I was captured by the Equalists. I spent three months in a prisoner of war camp, being interrogated by your father, and once I had been sufficiently brainwashed, they sent me here to help with Amon's endgame. I figured myself out, now I'm here, we're going to stop him." She turned back to where Asami, Korra, Bolin, and Mako were stopped dead, "That good enough, Miss Sato?"

"Yeah…" Asami reached out tentatively, "Rio, was it?" she shook her head, "I'm so sorry, for what my father did- I'm so, so sorry."

"It's called war, Asami. I signed up for it when I went into the navy," Rio began walking again. "I don't blame your father, losing someone like a spouse is hard."

"It's still no excuse," Asami said, determinedly. "I won't ever forgive him for breaking like that."

Ryoku chuckled humorlessly, "You'd be surprised. Now if you don't mind, I have some gardening to do." She strode away, her footsteps more forceful than normal.

Asami was still pale. "I can't believe this," she whispered, turning to Korra, "How did you know she knew?"

"I invited her to your mansion, actually," Korra said sheepishly, "And she freaked out. She told me 'Hiroshi is not the man you think he is.'" She stared off into the distance, "Now I can understand why she was so shocked."

Bolin shook his head, "Who knows what kind of memories all this brought back." Then he back pedaled, "Uh… no offense, Asami, or anything."

"None taken." She replied grimly. Then her expression turned thoughtful. Korra couldn't help but notice that Asami relaxed slightly, leaning into Mako, and prompting her to find distraction as soon as possible.

"So… Are you guys ready to get settled in?" she asked brightly.

Later, when Asami commented on her room, Korra saw her jaw tighten as she mentioned her father. Korra was backing out of the room, planning to make her escape before Ikki could make things any more awkward, when Asami stopped with a hand on her shoulder.

"Where could I find Miss Rio?"

"Her full name is Ryoku Iyaka," Korra answered. "You could probably find her out in the Elements garden. It's past the Southeast chapel, under the really big tree."

"Thanks."

It took Asami longer than she had expected to find the garden, the island was built like one giant rabbit warren. Eventually, she spotted a blur of movement from the corner of her eye, and gingerly ventured off of the path she was on to find herself in the middle of a half-finished garden. It was indistinct now that the sun had set, a mess of shadows and illuminated planes, hard to make sense of, except for the girl spinning in the very center. Her movements were precise, calculated, and yet instinctual. For once, Ryoku's face was not guardedly blank, it was at peace as she practiced. Asami had heard people talk about weapons before, how they could be beautiful. She hadn't understood them, not until now.

The staff in Ryoku's hands sang. It hummed through the air as she whipped the bamboo pole in circles. She was like dancer, slung low to the ground, the staff held parallel to her shoulders, and then she had risen to the ball of one foot, the staff switching hands. It blurred in front, and then in back as Rio hopped to the other foot. Then her motion stopped. She swung one leg around, slowly pivoting, until she faced Asami, the staff at her side.

"This is a surprise."

"Where did you learn how to do that?" It wasn't what Asami had intended to ask, but it was what came out.

"Lots of places," Rio took the staff and threw it, javelin style, into a tool pile. "Almost every culture on the earth has its own spin on staff work. I like picking up bits and pieces from places I've served at, and blending them together."

She caught Asami's eye, "Most people think the staff is for beginners, but in a lot of situations, I'd prefer to have a staff than anything more deadly." Her eyebrow quirked like she knew what Asami was thinking. "Lethality isn't the only thing we spooks care about. Control is much more important."

She picked up a hoe from the ground, "See, I could kill a person with a staff, but I don't have to. A staff is inconspicuous, and yet, it suits my needs."

"So you care about efficiency?"

Rio smiled, "exactly. All soldiers care about is efficiency. As an engineer, I'm sure you understand."

"Then you think of yourself as a soldier, not as a…" Asami searched for a word. "A defender of justice?"

Rio chuckled. "I used to. I guess I lost a lot of that perspective when I became a bad guy."

"You don't seem like a bad guy to me, is all this," Asami gestured at the island, "about efficiency?" her voice was incredulous.

"All of everything about this is efficiency, Asami," Rio said sadly. "Amon wants power, and his operation is the most effiecient way to get it. I want revenge, and this is the most efficient way to get it, like your father, for instance." She sighed, "He and Amon, they're using each other to get what they want."

"And you're using Korra?" Asami asked, mildly horrified.

"Nah," Rio laughed, "A burned out old spook like me? I'm just hitching a ride. I plan to make sure Korra gets the chance she needs to take this guy down for me."

"Why do you hate Amon so much?" Asami sat down on a pallet of sacks full of something, she couldn't tell what it was.

"What's your story?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe if I understand how you became an Equalist, I'll know why my father did it."

"Well, now," Rio sat down next to the pallet. "Be careful what you wish for."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No." Asami sighed, "Great. No one ever tells me anything. Not my father, and not you."

"The guilt card isn't going to work on me," Rio reached out and grabbed Asami's hand. "What I will tell you is that your father still loves you. He never stopped talking about you, whenever," she paused, "we happened to cross paths. If it makes you feel better, everything he's done has been for you."

Asami laughed bitterly, "That doesn't make me feel better, thanks."

"People don't understand that love is a scary thing," Rio said. "It makes people do crazy things."

"Like aid and abet a psycho like Amon?"

"Even crazier things." Ryoku sighed, "Sometimes, we love people so much, we do things that we know will hurt them, and we say that we don't want to, and that there's no choice, but there always is. And then we make that choice, and it's because we love them that they think we've stopped loving them."

Asami looked at her sharply, "Are you talking about my father, or you?"

"I'm talking about everyone. People wax so poetic about love, and it's the thing that hurts the most." Rio shifted, thinking hard about something, and then she said, "My father loved my mother so much that losing her drove him crazy. My father started drinking, and your father started making electric gloves."

Asami digested this for a moment. "You know a lot about love for someone who only cares about efficiency."

"It's more efficient to care about efficiency," Rio replied. "Caring about love just complicates things."

"You're just telling yourself that," Asami accused her. "You really do love Korra, and Tenzin, and everyone else."

"Don't say that too loudly, or I might get ideas," Rio said blandly. "Do you have more questions I can ignore, or do you want to continue to psychoanalyze me to distract yourself?"

"That's a little low," Asami retorted. "I'm grieving."

"At least your dad isn't dead," Ryoku pointed out. "I'm turning in, this is your last chance."

Asami sighed, "Good night, Ryoku."

_Everything he's done has been for you…_ the words echoed in Asami's mind. She wasn't sure if she wanted anyone loving her that much. Did Mako love her like that? Would they turn out badly? She was starting to doubt how she'd always felt. A shout interrupted her thoughts,

"Just because something is dangerous, doesn't mean that it's bad, Asami!" Asami looked up to see Ryoku standing at the entrance to the garden. "Love might fuel choices, but that doesn't make it good or bad, you can still love people, you know!"

While Asami walked away, Rio felt her heart constrict painfully. She had wanted to comfort Asami, but she hadn't planned on giving herself hope as well. "Hope is a very dangerous thing," she told herself. It was almost as dangerous as love.

* * *

If anyone wants to know, I actually know a little bit about handling a staff... and if I'm honest, I stuck the staff bit in because that's one of the things I can't do right now. Ah man, I miss martial arts! (We're all snobs about our particular discipline, but it's so worth it.) See y'alls next time!


	21. Chapter 21

_The Firefly Ballroom_

_Past, Ryoku is twenty-two, Iroh is twenty-three. _

Ryoku could _feel_ the eyes on her as she walked up the drive to the palace. It felt like multitudes of tentacles burrowing into her skin. She attributed that to the fact that there was so much more skin available, she didn't wear dresses like the one Iroh had sent very often. The halter dress was made of thin gray silk, it was mostly backless, a thought that Ryoku tried to ignore, and it stuck to her skin like a glove, something else she ignored. If she hadn't been able to heat her body at will, she would have been shivering in the night air. She hadn't felt this exposed since she had walked into a blind canyon with a fat man in a fluorescent white turban while hunting bandits in the desert.

"You look lovely," Iroh said cheerfully, appearing by her elbow. "As beautiful as a flower."

"You should be more specific," Rio said. "There are lots of flowers that are utterly revolting. I'm sure you'd hate it if I got the wrong idea."

"Use your imagination, Rio," Iroh held out his arm. "If I might accompany you, fair damsel?"

She took it, but not before making a face. "The only reason damsels are always in distress is because their dresses make it impossible for them to beat people up."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Iroh replied confidently.

Rio was skeptical, "Look at this! I can't hide any weapons under this thing!" She gestured at the dress.

Iroh sighed, "You don't need weapons, Lily… it's a party."

"Nonsense, where do you think people get assassinated?" she quipped. "If you continue to hobble women like this, you'll regret it someday!"

"Well, should my safety be threatened, you have my express permission to strip."

"I like that plan _so_ much," Rio grumbled caustically as Iroh guided her through a pair of giant dragon emblazoned doors and into the ballroom. "Explain to me why I'm doing this for you, again?"

"Because you're my best friend?" Iroh supplied hopefully, then with a mischievous smirk, he took her by the wrist and spun her around. "You know you're enjoying getting to dress up."

"As if!" Rio locked her knees, and dug her heels into the floor, stopping the spin. "_You're_ enjoying it more than I am!"

She regretted the taunt as Iroh's gaze lingered a little too long on her shoulders, and then slid over the rest of her. "Perhaps I am," he said. "I wasn't aware that you had gotten some new ink."

She looked away, her free hand brushing the seal of the Special Forces forever carved into the curve of her shoulder and upper arm. It was surrounded by a lick of flame that dissolved into a more traditional Mara'i rendering of waves and spiraling curves.

"I like it," Iroh said definitively. "It balances your clan tattoo out." He pointed at the other band of tattoos that covered her left arm.

"It's a _tribe_ symbol, actually," Rio smiled as Iroh rolled his eyes. "And I thought they looked really cool together."

"It almost looks three dimensional," Iroh commented. "Like it has texture."

He was gradually leading her further into the crowd, but Rio felt as if all of the prying eyes didn't matter so much, as long as Iroh was there. "It does," she said, ignoring the people whispering around them. "Mara'i tattoos are literally carved into the skin, and then the ink is ground in."

Iroh blanched, "That has got to be painful."

"Which is why it's the mark of a warrior," Rio laughed at his expression. "If I live long enough, my history in battle will cover my entire body, like the warrior king Kamehameha."

Iroh shuddered, "I hope you retire early then."

"So did Kamehameha," Rio said. "I believe he died very shortly after conquering all of the Mara'i Islands."

"I retract my earlier statement," Iroh shook his head. "I don't care how many tattoos you want, just don't die on me."

She smiled, "Never."

Iroh pulled her away from the center of the dance floor until they stopped next to the latter half of the buffet line.

Rio rolled her eyes, "Really? Do you expect me to hang near the punch bowl?"

"Not at all," Iroh released her hand and moved towards a very tall man in a green suit. "Ambassador Mu, how nice to see you."

Ambassador Mu saw Iroh, and his face split into a grin too large for him, "Congratulations, my boy!"

"Thank you, but," Iroh reached out and dragged Ryoku forward, "I have someone you might like to meet."

"And who might this be?" simpered Madame Mu from her husband's side. Her critical eyes quickly took in the state of Ryoku's dress, her hair, even the slightly terrified look in her eyes.

"This is my very good friend, Ryoku Zaio," Iroh explained, pushing Rio forwards. "She is an avid lover of all things botanical, and I'm sure she'd like to hear about phosphorescent gardens in Ba Sing Se."

"Really?" Mu's face flushed with pleasure, "How do you do?"

"I'm fine," Ryoku squeaked. Iroh slinked away, winking at Ambassador Mu.

"How did you come to know our favorite prince, dear?" Madame Mu inquired softly. "I can't say I recognize you from any court functions."

"Uh…" Ryoku gulped, "We went through the United Forces Academy together. And I'm actually rather familiar with Ambassador Mu."

"I must admit, you seem very familiar to me as well," Ambassador Mu said thoughtfully.

"Well, you see," Rio began, "You spoke extensively with my father about a strain of orchid native to the Mara'i islands five years ago. I was there."

"Old man Iyaka?" Mu bellowed. "He's your father? Well, I'll be!"

Ryoku nodded, "I go by my mother's maiden name for security reasons."

"You're a… Special Forces agent, then?" Madame Mu predicted, glancing at Rio's shoulders.

"Yes, ma'am."

Madame Mu's face crinkled in a large smile, "I do think I like you, dear." She took Rio by the arm, "Come now, you simply _must_ visit us some time in Ba Sing Se, the gardens truly are wonderful."

A short distance away, Iroh watched as the Mu couple took Rio under their combined wings, enthusiastically chatting about this vine, or that particular fungus.

"Good move, pairing her with those two," Zekan commented, materializing out of the shadows, and laying an arm over Iroh's shoulders. He used the position to pull on his brother's ear, causing Iroh to wince and glare. "You never said she was hot!"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend, idiot!"

Iroh elbowed his elder brother in the ribs as hard as he could, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Not yet!" Zekan wheezed wickedly, retreating out of elbow-range. "Don't deny it!"

"It's not denial!" Iroh retorted.

Zekan straightened his lapels, and snagged a spoon off of a passing waiter. He ran a hand through his crew cut, and checked his reflection in the utensil with a business-like air. "Then I'm sure you don't mind if I go flirt with your _not-girlfriend._"

"What?"

Normally, a dormant volcano had a better chance of erupting than Iroh, but at that moment, he was ready to do something stupid if Zekan made good on his threat. Iroh didn't understand why the prospects of his brother messing with Rio was making him angry. Navy guys could never keep their hands to themselves on leave, and she always set them straight with a fist and few choice curses, but that was before… Well, Iroh wasn't willing to go through with that thought.

"Look, 'Roh, don't give yourself an apoplexy, okay?" Zekan clapped him on the shoulder, "I'm just messing with you."

"You had better be," Iroh growled.

"Oh, man," The crown prince shook his head. "You've got it bad."

"I'm fine." Iroh said absently, finding Rio's silhouette again.

"Right, you're more than fine," Zekan elaborated, before making doe eyes at his brother, "You're in _looove." _He wiped away an imaginary tear, "You've grown up so fast!"

This touching emotion was met with a hard shove, "Shut up."

Zekan cackled, "Why so defensive, 'Roh?"

Iroh pinched his nose and decided that a tactical retreat was his best option. "I think I see more people who want to congratulate me."

"Humility is a virtue, little brother!" Zekan was grinning like a fiend, but the smirk left his face as the crowd reached out to swallow him. Iroh hadn't requested his brother's presence on the guest list merely out of the goodness of his heart, but rather because his brother was a magnet for all of the unmarried courtesans that had mysteriously appeared at the event.

Iroh chuckled, and slinked into the shadows, joining the few whose presence he had personally requested- a small collection of fellow generals, and other service men and women.

"Here he comes!" exclaimed General Bumi. "The man of the hour!"

Iroh reached out to clasp Bumi's wrist in true soldier tradition, "Hey, Bumi, I'm glad you could make it."

The large man shrugged, "And stay on a scrap metal tub filled with sweaty men? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" All those present knew that the general was just joking, he was devoted to both his crew and his ships. Bumi's eyes roved over the dance floor,

"Say, who did you bring with you? I saw her shoulders, she's not some delicate court flower."

Iroh snickered, "You really don't recognize her?"

Bumi's brow furrowed, "No, tell me!"

"It's Rio," Iroh said nonchalantly. "And it was like pulling teeth to get her here."

Bumi gaped, and then, slowly, he began to laugh. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"I kid you not," Iroh allowed himself a smug grin. Then he cast an eye over the guests, "Have you seen my sister, Bumi? She should be here by now."

Bumi thought about it, "Ah… no, I don't believe so."

Iroh sighed, "Then she's run off again…"

"You got that right," another of the princely crew dropped in. Mao was stylish in a trendy waistcoat, but looked hot enough to take it off. "I've been running around everywhere looking for Azuli, but she's given her guards the slip again."

"Really?" Iroh knocked his head back against the wall exasperatedly, "We need some new ones."

"They're just too old," Mao sighed. "They can't keep up, and she knows exactly how to sneak off since she's been at it so long."

He looked longingly into the crowd, and punched Iroh in the shoulder, "Well, it's your problem now, I'm taking a break." He spun on heel and waded through the dance floor in search of the buffet line.

Iroh groaned, "Wonderful."

Bumi guffawed, "Siblings're great, right?"

"At least yours are full grown," Iroh observed. He sighed, "She won't be in behind the curtains; we caught her there last time."

"Well, you better go find her," Bumi prodded. "I hate to think what would happen if she ran off."

Iroh rolled his eyes, "I probably wouldn't make it to my next deployment is what would happen. Mother would have found me and fried me for a funeral sans priests."

He strolled off, trying to imagine himself as a rebellious fifteen year-old, and failing miserably. That was, until he saw a certain tall, dashing, and mildly womanizing cousin of his leaning comfortably against the wall next to Ryoku across the ball room. He had one elbow by her head, grinning flirtatiously while she laughed at something he had just said.

Iroh didn't pause to wonder why the edges of his vision were rapidly attaining a reddish hue, he just moved, appearing next to the two at speeds previously unheard of in a crowded ballroom.

"Hello, cousin Ling," he greeted his cousin with a cheerful smile. "I didn't see you arrive, how have you been?"

"Iroh, how wonderful to see you!" Ling exclaimed a great deal more genuinely. "I was just telling this extraordinary young woman about my recent vacation in the Mara'i Islands. I noticed her tattoos, you see, and I knew that they were authentic immediately!"

"He _didn't_ mention he was your cousin, Snowbell," Rio assured Iroh. "So you don't have to worry about me getting anymore blackmail-worthy info on you."

"How fortunate," Iroh suspected that the smile he had plastered on his face had dried, because it was now becoming difficult to take off.

"You know each other?" Ling's smile, however, was slipping dangerously. "However could you have made the acquaintance of such a charming young lady, cousin? I fear she's out of your league."

"Iroh and I go way back," Rio supplied obliviously. "We went to the United Forces Academy together."

"Oh, I see…" Ling said, a hint of distaste blossoming in his tone. "You're in the military? How unusual."

"In what way?" Iroh inquired innocently. "Ryoku is one of the finest Special Forces commanders I have ever had the pleasure of working with."

"I was merely commenting on the delicacy of Miss Zaio's figure," Ling said quickly. "I find it hard to believe that such a… _fille mignonne_ could rampage around on the battlefield with a bunch of steroidal men, but of course, I try not to judge."

"A fee what?" Rio was nonplussed. "What did you call me?"

Then she poked Ling in the chest, an irate expression sparking in her face. "And for your information, I don't _rampage_. My _highly trained_ team and I execute tactical _precision maneuvers_ in order to achieve the larger strategy of the fleet we work with, and you had better be d*** grateful because it keeps your sorry behind safe at night!"

"I… didn't mean any offense, Miss Zaio, I-" Iroh felt a visceral pleasure in watching Ling backpedal beneath Rio's deadly glare.

"Of course you didn't, you just made assumptions based off of my physical appearance without considering that obvious fact that I have the Special Forces emblem _tattooed on my arm_, you blatherskite!"

"W-well, I am very sorry for this misunderstanding, Miss-"

"What misunderstanding?" Rio poked Ling again, "I understand you very well- and I've decided I don't like you!"

She reached out and threaded her arm through Iroh's decisively, "I think it's time we were leaving, Snowbell." She sneered, "This _fee minion_ is tired of the present company."

Iroh winked at Ling as he was pulled away. "Tu as gagnée la bataille, mais tu n'as pas encore gagnée le guerre, mon cousin!" Ling called, glaring furiously.

"What was that?" Rio asked, "And what's a 'fee minion?'"

"It's a strange dialect from the earth kingdoms known as Francois," Iroh answered. "And he called you a 'fille mignonne' which means 'cute girl.' You have to speak from the sinuses to really get it right."

"The nerve!" Rio growled, dragging Iroh past the buffet. "If this wasn't your party, I might've-"

"Stabbed him with an hor'doeuvres fork?" Iroh laughed, far less worried about his cousin than he should have been. "Don't get mad at a man for telling the truth, Lily."

"Oh… well…" Rio let go of his arm abruptly, glancing away. "I guess I need _two_ forks, then." But the threat didn't have its normal bite.

"So…" Iroh began as a semi-awkward silence fell, "If you don't mind, I need your help for something."

Rio glared. "No."

"Why not?"

"_This_ is what happened the last you asked for my help."

"But it's not that bad, I promise!"

"No!"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

She thought about it for a second, before nodding, "Okay."

"My little sister escaped her chaperones again, and I need your help to find her. She's fifteen going on twenty-two, and majorly angst-ridden, have you got any ideas?"

Rio grinned, "That's it? You want me to play hyper-protective big brother for you?"

"No, I need you to brainstorm everywhere a fifteen year-old girl would hide," Iroh ran a hand through his hair distractedly, scanning the ballroom. "She probably won't be behind the curtains, or in the bathroom, but maybe we should check anyway…"

"Wow, she pulls this kind of stunt a lot?" Rio asked, beginning to look thoughtful.

"You have no idea," Iroh said fervently. "If she didn't do stupid stuff like this, she wouldn't need chaperones in the first place!"

Rio spun around slowly, surveying the room, and then she grabbed Iroh's arm again. "I got it!" she said, "Your sister's a fifteen year-old surrounded by cute servicemen, she'll be on the balcony."

"The balcony?"

Rio nodded, "Isn't that where all the lovebirds go? She'll be there, I promise."

Sure enough, as Iroh courteously held open one of the large French doors at the end of the ballroom, Rio was able to see a fire nation girl in an expensive dress wrapped around a young man wearing a waiter's uniform.

"Azuli!' Iroh barked from behind Rio, "What do you think you're doing?"

The lovebirds sprang apart as if they were scalded. Azuli glared, while the waiter cowered. "Iroh!" she whined, "Look at what you've done, you've ruined it!"

"No, I _ended_ you _fraternizing_," Iroh glared at the waiter, "with an undesirable suitor!"

"So _you_ can be chummy with the help, and I can't?" Azuli spat. "That's not fair!"

"Don't call them that," Iroh said angrily, "and that has nothing to do with it."

"Really? You would've freaked out just the same if I'd been kissing the chancellor's nephew?" The waiter's head was whipping back and forth like was watching a tennis match. He tried to sidle away, but Rio stopped him with a shake of her head.

"Yes!" Iroh was snarling, "except _maybe_ a little less, because the chancellor's nephew is only three years older than you!"

"So? Ethan isn't older than I am, he told me so!" Azuli brandished a finger at the waiter.

"Hey, punk," Rio interrupted, pointing at the waiter. "How old are you, exactly?"

"I-I'm nineteen…" he stammered.

Rio shrugged, "There, he's way too old for you, problem solved."

Azuli turned on her, "And who are _you_?"

"Commander Ryoku Zaio of Special Forces team six," Rio said nonchalantly. "Just y'know, one of the deadliest people at this party…"

Azuli was unimpressed. She returned to glaring at Iroh "So _you_ get to fool around with one of your _subordinates_, and I can't even kiss one of the waiters?"

Iroh couldn't muster a response, beyond a hoarse, "why does everyone think we're dating?" under his breath.

"You call that kissing?" Rio broke in, nettled. "Honey, I call that eating some guy's face. And whatever your brother does on leave isn't any of your business because he's a mature adult with the good sense to at least date someone his own age."

"Who are you to-" Azuli began, but Rio continued unfazed.

"And anyway, in case you hadn't noticed, _Princess_, you're not like everyone else. Who you're involved with had political ramifications for your family. So," Rio reached out and latched onto the teen's arm, "You get your angsty teenage behind into that ballroom, and I don't want to hear a squeak out of you until the end of the party, you got that?"

Azuli was forcefully propelled through the French doors. "That's not fair!" she wailed, "I don't even know you!"

"Too bad, life sucks," Rio waved. "Bye-bye."

Then she turned her steely gaze onto the poor waiter. "You." She said cryptically.

Ethan cowered, and promptly decided to cut his losses. "Look, I wasn't going to do anything! I'm just a regular guy you know, my dad's broke, my mom's sick, I got a family to feed, I'm just trying to get by-"

"Cut me the sob story, and get back to work," Rio ordered shortly. "That is… if you really want to feed that family."

He scuttled inside, and Rio leaned against the French doors with a humorless chuckle. "What do you want to bet he was about to tell me his favorite dog just died?"

Iroh disregarded the comment, leaning next to Rio with a breathy whistle, "You're amazing."

"I really am, aren't I?" Rio inspected her nails, "the things I do for friends."

When Iroh didn't respond, she elbowed him in the side. "This is the part where you thank me, smart one."

Iroh found his voice, "Thanks, Rio, I mean it." He sighed forlornly, "I've never been very good at being the big bad older brother."

"That's because you keep trying to be logical and caring," Rio rolled her eyes. "Fifteen year-olds don't follow logic, and they don't care about you caring until they're sobbing in their rooms half an hour _after_ the argument."

"You speaking from experience?" Iroh asked slyly.

"Of course not," Rio chuckled. "I couldn't afford to be a hormonal, emotional, teenage mess at fifteen. No… but I knew a lot of other maids that did some stupid stuff like that."

Iroh's arm snaked behind Ryoku's head, and draped across her shoulders, "So you're not going to encourage a budding romance that will sweep away class distinctions, and end with a cliché?"

She snorted "No. Odds are that kid didn't care about your sister at all. In fact," she winked at Iroh, "If he spontaneously acquired a black eye, I don't think anyone would make a fuss."

Iroh shook his head, scandalized, "What kind of man do you think I am?"

"I'm just saying…" Rio let her head fall back against the arm around her shoulders, heat radiated from the appendage. "I could cook an egg on your arm, and you're telling me you're not actually angry at the kid?"

"I'm angry, I'm just not going to beat him up for it." Iroh's arm tightened slightly around her, "Speaking of heat, I'm surprised you haven't complained yet, you must be freezing."

"Ha," Rio mock-glared. "Do you think so little of me? I can heat my body on command if you must know." She shifted, snuggling closer. "It comes in handy on missions in the artic."

"I'll bet," Iroh sighed. "It seems like yesterday that you were complaining about fire-bending, and now you can probably control your chi better than I can."

"Maybe. Feeling jealous?"

"Coming from the girl who nearly failed practical fire-bending?"

"That was low," Rio poked him in the ribs, and Iroh immediately twitched. "At least I'm not ticklish."

"Cute," Iroh observed sarcastically.

She smirked, "Minion?"

He snorted, "Definitely minion."

Then Iroh grew serious, "Rio, can I ask you for another favor?"

She groaned. "Another one?"

"Yeah, I know…" Iroh smiled, but the grin faded. "Do you know anyone in the Forces who can take over the security detail on my angelic little sister? She's going to Ba Sing Se with Father next week to teach her some manners, and I need to find some scary women she'll listen to."

"I can think of one," Rio said. "Me."

"There's no one else? I can't transfer anyone on active duty, but for someone looking for some light recovery work…"

"Am I not good enough?" Rio stepped away from the doors and put her hands on her hips. "No one that I know of is on leave for long enough, or close enough to qualify. I'll do it."

"I know you're competent, Rio. I thought you wanted to spend your leave with your father," Iroh protested. "I know it's a lot to ask."

"I'll just get bored anyway. And trust me," Rio sighed, "Your sister is much more pleasant than my dad. At least she can talk about interesting things."

"I'm sure she's extremely interesting. She can complain all about me to you, and then you can tell all of your horrible stories about me," Iroh chuckled. "But… are you sure?"

"Look, I give you a hard time, but this is what friends do," Rio said firmly. "You help me all the time. I like helping you. It's fine."

Iroh hugged her spontaneously, "Thank you, Rio. This makes me feel so much better."

"Yeah, no problem," Rio hugged him back. "I think you should go find your sister before she runs away again, or finds us and accuses you of 'fraternizing.'"

"Uh… yeah…" Iroh stepped back. "Mother is keeping me very busy with court functions, so I won't be able to see you off, but I'll see you when you come back."

"Alright then," Rio murmured, moving towards the doors. "I'll see you next week, however, there _is_ still a party going on." She turned around and smirked, "And it's for you. So…"

Iroh flushed, "Oh, right."

"Are you blushing?" Rio laughed, "You totally forgot, didn't you?" She grabbed his arm again, "Come on, you're just too modest for your own good."

"Right," Iroh tried to control the heat spreading across his cheekbones, but it wasn't going away. He tried to remember when in the last five years he'd blushed, and couldn't remember more than a handful of times. _Funny_, he thought as he slid his fingers into Rio's, _why now? _

* * *

Just a side note on culture references,

Mara'i- I mean a blend of Hawaiian and Maori cultures that I stuck in because it's awesome (super neat mythology...)

King Kamehameha- actually existed, and one of the many Kamehamehas (the name was used multiple times, imagine that, King Kamehameha Jr. Jr. Jr. Jr. Jr.) and if I remember correctly from my vacation in Hawaii, helped to unite the islands into a cohesive kingdom.

Francois- will probably represent northern Europeans. Yeah, I know it's not eastern culture, but every court needs some unctuous fellow speaking French.

"Fille mignonne" for those of you that are not familiar with French, is pronounced fee min-yon more or less (hence "fee minion") and in my experience, you really do speak from the nose. "Tu as gagnée la bataille, mais tu n'as pas encore gagnée le guerre, mon cousin!" means roughly, "you have won the battle, but you have not yet won the war, cousin!" but I'm only a third year in public school French, so be lenient with me.

Please welcome our new favoriters/followers, Stalona, Novaworks, Candiano, and Lieselmax!

Happy late Thanksgiving, hope you all survived Black Friday, see you next week!


	22. Chapter 22

_Air Temple Island, Republic City, mountains to the north _

_Present, episode 9 _

It was too early for the lemurs to begin quarreling and screeching over breakfast, and too early for the rising sun to have shone into Ryoku's little garden shed. In Rio's opinion, it was _far_ too early for Tenzin to bang on the door, and in his gruff baritone, shout,

"We need your help!"

She yanked open the door, clad in a sleeping lemur, and an old t-shirt and shorts. She blinked, "What?"

"I just got a phone call, Korra's gone. Get dressed, we're going to the Council headquarters."

"You got it," She turned around. "Give me five minutes."

…

The hall was dark and quiet as they walked in, except for the clicking of cameras as reporters snapped pictures of Tarrlok looking like a beaten puppy.

"What happened?" Tenzin roared. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rio wander over to the crime scene, inspecting the glove on the ground, and the bola wrapped around a column. "What was Korra doing here?"

"As I told Chief Saikhan," Tenzin was saying, "Korra came to my office late last night…"

Rio only listened with one ear as she snooped. She ducked under the tape, and kneeled. The floor was marked by hundreds of footprints, thrown into relief by the morning light streaming in from the skylights. _Is this…_ she swept her hand over the floor, _stone dust? _

"Hey you!" A man in a police uniform grabbed her shoulder roughly. "You can't be here, sweetheart."

Rio knocked away his hand, "Don't call me 'sweetheart!'"

"Oh, yeah?" The officer beckoned over one of his buddies. "Ping, we've got a civilian who doesn't get the words 'do not cross: crime scene.'" He chuckled to himself.

"That's real funny," Rio snapped. "I'm here with councilman Tenzin, so if you don't want a," she looked him over, "Well, if you don't want _another_ black mark on that record of yours, you keep your hands off!"

"Okay, sweetie," the officer stepped back. "Then I guess you don't mind if we go check that out, huh?"

He was turning around, a smirk beginning to grow on his face as he bumped into Tenzin.

"What's going on here, officer?" Tenzin inquired politely as he towered over the man. "I see you've met my aide, Miss Iyaka."

The officer paled, "yeah, uh… sorry…" he scuttled away.

"What do you think, Rio?" Tenzin asked, surveying the scanty evidence. "Tarrlok seems incredibly distressed."

"I don't know," she said. "But something about all of this feels funny to me. Why would the Equalists kidnap Korra _now_? They've had previous opportunities, and didn't take them. And besides that," she showed Tenzin the rock dust on her hand, "I'm willing to bet my whole paycheck that Korra went down fighting, there's dust everywhere. What I don't get is how this entire hall isn't ripped up."

Tenzin looked around at the unblemished pillars, "You're right. Even if the Equalists had surprised Korra, she wouldn't have given up without tearing this place down."

"And there's another thing," Rio pointed at ground. "If Tarrlok witnessed this, there should be pools of water where he tried to save Korra. Together they could have gotten water from the fountain, or the piping system in the building, but this whole place is dry."

"That's true…" Tenzin's expression was getting darker and darker.

"One more thing," Ryoku pointed at the glove and bola. "There's no way that the Equalists just left the glove and bola here; they're supposed to cover their tracks. They only would have left this kind of evidence behind if they'd been under pressure."

She shook her head, "None of this makes sense. There's all of the suggestions of a fight, but none of it is backed up." She sighed, "It seems to me that what should have happened, didn't. And I don't know what stopped it."

"Thank you, Rio," Tenzin said pensively. He strode over to Tarrlok as Rio trailed behind. "Councilman, I know you're recovering, but could you explain some anomalies my aide has noticed?"

"I don't know what the anomalies would be, but of course," Tarrlok replied. "Fire away, Councilman."

"In your account, you said that Equalists took Korra as you were arguing. Did neither of you fight back?"

"Of course we did!" Tarrlok said hastily, "Well- I mean, _she_ did. There's no water in the hall, so I couldn't possibly have bent." A look of gloom passed across his face, "I suppose that's how they knocked me out so quickly."

"But you say she defended herself?" Tenzin pressed. "Did she use earth-bending?"

"I'm telling you, I didn't see anything!" Tarrlok snapped. "Maybe they got the drop on the Avatar too!"

"Then they captured her with minimal resistance?"

The healer tending to Tarrlok's wounds glared at Tenzin, "You're agitating my patient! Couldn't you interrogate him somewhere else?"

"I don't know, maybe," Tarrlok said suddenly. "All I know is that one second Korra was there, and the next, I woke up here." He looked away, and brightened as he saw Saikhan approaching. "Chief, we need mobilize the entire police force!"

He bowed shortly, "Of course, Councilman."

"Hold on a second," Tenzin protested. "Chief, my aide has doubts about this crime scene."

"Oh, your _aide_?" the police chief looked around. "Well, we need _all_ the help we can get, I suppose."

"The evidence doesn't make sense to me," Ryoku said. "The councilman said that neither he, nor Korra, put up much resistance. Why would they leave the glove and the bola?"

"We're talking about a potentially psychotic anarchist group," Saikhan sneered. "We can't expect their actions to make sense."

"Then tell me why they've never left evidence at any other crime scene in the past," Rio sneered back. "The evidence here doesn't match up."

"I would take that under consideration," Saikhan said loftily, "once you submit to me your degree in criminal justice from the police academy."

Rio glared, "It doesn't take a degree to have common sense!"

"Yes, you do have such _common_ sense." Saikhan's eyes shifted towards Tarrlok, looking for approval.

Tenzin could already see the scandal in his mind's eye: "Aide attacks Police Chief" the papers would say. He knew it was time to leave.

"Regardless, Miss Iyaka, we must leave the police to their work," Tenzin took Ryoku's arm. "We must focus on Korra."

"True," she quipped, shooting a look at Saikhan. "That way it'll be done right."

…

"Yes, yes. I have to go, call me back the minute you hear anything," Tenzin hung up the phone and saw Lin walking into his office. "Lin?"

"And she broke out Mako, Bolin, and Asami," Rio added as she walked in. "See?" she jabbed a thumb as the aforementioned strolled in.

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra," Lin said nonchalantly.

"Do you have any leads?" Mako anxiously pulled at his scarf.

"I've been on the phone all morning-"

"You know what our lead is," Rio interrupted.

"Look, I will agree with you that there are inconsistencies," Tenzin huffed. "But it is quite another to have real information."

"What inconsistencies?" Lin demanded, her brow knitting.

"The scene of Korra's kidnapping," Tenzin replied tiredly. "Miss Iyaka dislikes the lack the damage."

"And _all_ of the evidence," Rio crossed her arms. "There's no way Equalists would leave behind weaponry if Korra _hadn't_ fought back, and there's no evidence that she did."

Lin cast a sharp eye over the spook, "How do you know this with such certainty, Miss… Iyaka?"

"That's right!" Bolin exclaimed. "Can't you get some information from your Equalist buddies, Rio?"

"_Equalist buddies_?" Lin roared. "What have you been hiding from me, Tenzin?"

Tenzin sputtered, "Well, uh, well… you see…"

"I'm a double agent," Ryoku supplied. "Originally they never were supposed to find out, but Korra almost got taken by the Equalists and I had to step in."

"I know you!" Lin hissed. "So you lied, you're really an Equalist operative!"

"No!" Rio said aghast. "Well, yes. It's… complicated."

"You tried to _kill_ us!" Lin shouted. "_You_ electrocuted me in the arena!"

"Whoa, whoa, that's not fair," Bolin protested. "Rio's saved our lives a bunch of times, and the kids too!"

"Lin, calm down," Tenzin said wearily. "She really was trying to save our lives."

"By knocking us out?"

"Well, given that I was supposed to _actually_ kill you…" Rio shrugged. "You think it was luck that got me arrested?"

"Then…" Lin turned of Tenzin, her eyes lighting with an accusatory fire. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I told him not to," Rio answered. "The police force is riddled with moles. I couldn't make sure my cover wouldn't be blown if he told you."

"So, _anyway_," Mako interrupted, "Can you, or can't you help us find Korra?"

She sighed, "Look, Mako- I'm sorry-"

"You're not going to help us!" he snapped. "Right, because getting your revenge on Amon isn't as important as Korra's life!"

"It's not that!" Rio said lowly. "I seriously don't know the intel you're asking for. I have heard _nothing_ about another attack on the Avatar, especially since the last one went so spectacularly well!"

"An attack?" Lin asked. "Why didn't I hear about this?"

"I took care of it," Rio said. She leaned against the desk across from Mako. "When I said I was going to keep you safe I meant it. But I can't make information appear out of nowhere, and," she cocked her head at Tenzin, "I still don't think the Equalists did this."

"Can't you do anything?" Asami asked, "You knew about my father-"

Rio shook her head, "There isn't much that I can do if I wasn't given the orders for this. It's all compartmentalized, Amon has a pretty solid command structure in place, and they don't talk."

She raised an eyebrow, "So unless you really want me to seduce someone, I can't find out."

Bolin turned bright red, "Seduce…?"

"Well," Rio looked thoughtful. "I could always try torturing too, I'm a bit of an expert on _that_ now."

"That's out of the question!" Lin barked.

Ryoku sighed gustily, "Thank the spirits, I hate flirting."

"This is no time to make jokes!" Asami burst out. "Korra's missing, she could be dead!"

"Then this is exactly the time to make jokes," Rio retorted cheerfully. "You see, freaking out isn't going to get anything accomplished. We need to loosen up and start thinking of constructive ideas instead of focusing solely on the obstacles."

"Are you seriously telling us to 'stay positive'?" Mako asked, his hands going to his scarf again.

Rio considered, "Yeah, pretty much." She looked out the window wistfully, "I knew a man once who was always positive, and he's one of the youngest generals in history. It really works, believe me."

Ryoku came back to the present suddenly, regretting having let herself slip. "Look, I know you're worried, but extractions were one of my specialties back in the day." She smiled, "Have some faith in Korra, she'll make it through. She's a strong girl."

"You're right, there!" Bolin grinned. Then his smile widened, "I've got it! We can use Naga to find Korra!"

"I'm afraid Korra's polar-bear-dog is… also missing," Tenzin corrected.

"Then we'll have to start underground," Lin directed. "The Equalists use a maze of tunnels beneath the city."

"Yeah, that makes sense!" Bolin started to say, then he looked back at Rio. "Aren't you going to come with us?" Even Tenzin had moved towards the door.

"You'll do fine," she said. "There may be something I _can_ do on the Equalist side of things."

"Very well," Lin nodded shortly. "Contact us if you have new information."

"Okay," Rio waved. "Bye."

When they had left she sat down on the desk, a hand dragging through her hair. She sighed, stormy-eyes closing. "Now what am I going to do?"

…

She knocked on the door of the rusty old apartment, and almost hoped that no one was home. Red opened the door forthwith, his pale northerner's eyes squinting in the day light.

"Wha… Rio?" He rubbed his face. "What're you doing here?"

"I need your help with something," she replied. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" He held open the door. "How do you even know where I live?"

"You told me once," Rio lied. "You were drunk."

"Oh… okay," Red nodded. "What do you need help with, again?"

The door clicked shut, and Rio felt trapped in Red's cozy little apartment with the water stains on the ceiling, and mismatched armchairs. She could see straight into the kitchen, it was surprisingly neat.

"There aren't any dishes in your sink," she pointed out, more to make conversation than anything else.

"Yeah, my ma taught me well," Red laughed. "I can cook and everything."

He sobered, "You said you needed help."

"The Avatar has been kidnapped," Rio said carefully, she resisted the urge to sit with her back against the wall, only defensive people did that.

"Seriously?" Red grinned. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah…" Rio sighed. "Do you know anything about that?"

"No, why?"

Rio slumped, propping her chin on her hand, she tried to look wrung out, which wasn't far from the truth. "All of them think it was the Equalists, I was just wondering if you knew anything about a planned kidnapping so I could," she paused, "maybe throw them off the scent or something. If her friends look too hard, it could ruin everything."

Red looked sorrowful, "Yeah, but you know the rules, Rio. Even if I knew something, I couldn't tell you." He shrugged, "Sorry."

She reached forward, grabbed his hand, "I know the rules, Red. Just this once-" she drew back and buried her face in her hands. "I don't know how much longer I can work ATI, it's so hard trying to live two lives."

"Oh, man, Rio…" Red moved to put an arm around her shoulders. "I've never thought about it like that."

He sighed, "I know it's against the rules, but I can tell you what I do know."

"Really?"

"It's all just chatter from the snack room, that kind of thing. And it doesn't really matter since there isn't really anything to tell…"

"Of course it doesn't matter"

"Well…" Red paused for effect, "It wasn't us, for sure. I heard a bunch of rumors about the Avatar and Councilman Tarrlok, apparently they hate each other."

He chuckled, "But you know that. Anyway, there was this scandal a while back where Tarrlok helped take out some drug running ring, but when they filed the case there were inconsistencies about the house the ring operated out of. Tarrlok was accused of falsifying the records and keeping the real location a secret for his own purposes. He barely hushed it up in time for the election!"

"So you're saying…?"

"If anyone could kidnap the Avatar and hide her away, it'd be Tarrlok. You'll never find her in the city," Red hugged Rio's shoulders encouragingly. "Don't worry about us, Rio, they can't pin this on the Equalists."

"Just out of curiosity…" Rio barely kept her face neutral and politely interested. "Where was this house?"

"I don't know," Red stood up, flapping a hand dismissively. "Up in the mountains somewhere? I don't remember."

"That helps a ton, Red!" Rio stood, bestowing a smile on the man. "I've got to run, I'll see you at training!"

She headed towards the door as Red stood flabbergasted. "… Aren't you going to stay?" he asked, but she was already gone.

…

The wind stung as it howled down the mountain. It plucked at Rio's coat with hungry fingers. She shivered, pulling the collar of her coat higher, her breath exploded into clouds on the chilly air. She could almost pretend it was steam- but for the cold sinking into her bones. Her fingers dragged along the branch of spruce tree to her right, she could smell it on the air, clean and sharp. It echoed her thoughts, _stupid… reckless…_

"You idiot," she whispered to herself. "Sure, charge off into the woods with a dime-store compass and a coat full of holes. That's a great idea."

She checked the compass, her heading was still correct as the needle trembled in between 30 and 35 degrees west wildly. If she kept up her speed, she should arrive at the cabin within an hour, it wasn't that far from the city, drug runners liked to cut fuel costs wherever possible.

There was a crash to her right. A deep throaty howl rumbled through the air, and sent shivers down her spine. _Naga?_ She wondered, _incredible. _She took off, pounding through the snow drifts until she found Korra curled up at the base of a tree. Naga pushed at the avatar with her nose, whining with worry. A thin hemlock branch patted Rio's cheek as the wind picked up.

"You're very smug," Rio told the tree. "Good for you, catching the Avatar." Then she turned her attention back to Korra. She crouched, searching for a pulse. It was there, fluttering against her fingertips like a trapped komodo-fly.

"C'mon, Korra," Rio puffed as she hauled the girl over her shoulders. "Let's get you home."

Naga obligingly offered her back, and it only took Rio two attempts to sling the unconscious girl into the saddle properly. Korra's eyes moved beneath her eyelids feverishly, but she didn't wake.

"This is bad…" Rio said quietly, more to herself than anything, like she might splinter the wintry silence. She shrugged off her coat and wrapped it around Korra. She stuffed Korra's arms into the sleeves, but left enough room to tie the cloth into the reins hanging from Naga's halter. Once she'd buttoned the coat it almost made a harness to keep Korra in place, just to be sure, she used the laces in Korra's boots to strap her into the saddle.

Then she heard it- a muffled shout, the sound of rushing snow. Someone was coming. Rio couldn't be sure of who it was, but she knew they weren't friendly, it was a sixth sense she had, and one she had learned to listen to explicitly.

"Go to the city, Naga," she told the dog quietly. She whacked it on the rump, "Go!" Naga slid away, snow piling up beneath her large furry paws, she was gone in seconds.

The shouts were getting louder, Rio knew she didn't have much time. She threw herself into Korra's tracks, curling against the tree. Maybe they wouldn't notice the dog prints, but she didn't have to worry as it started to snow, harder and harder. The delicate little flakes fell onto her face, sticking to her eyelashes, and then they reached her bones and multiplied inside, filling her body with little needles of ice. The noises faded away, Rio dared to hope that the people had given up. She noticed that the needles had melted, she was almost warm. She curled up tighter, something in the back of her mind telling her she needed to conserve heat.

"Why?" she asked the hemlock. "I never get cold, see?" she blew more steam into the air. "I'm not even shivering."

"Rio?" something crunched, had she been found? "What were you thinking coming here without a coat?"

There was a man standing over her, she couldn't quite make out the face but she knew who it was. There was only one person she wanted to see anyway.

"Snowbell?" she smiled. "It's too early for you, you're a spring flower."

He didn't smile back, "I thought you'd cut that out by now. Seriously, Rio, you'll kill yourself trying stunts like this."

"You're not doing it right," Rio grumbled, but her lips wouldn't work properly. "You're supposed to…" but she couldn't remember what was supposed to happen. "I've forgotten it."

He felt for her hands, "Your lips are blue, you idiot. You've got hypothermia. _Normal_ people need coats, Rio."

Suddenly her world shifted, tilted until the hemlock grew out of the side of the hill. "It must have been warped as a seedling," she commented, and then she was moving away from the tree. She looked up, and the rising moon glinted off of green goggles pushed up into alarmingly auburn curls.

"What have you done with Snowbell?" she asked, distraught. "I want my tree back."

"I'm not a snowbell," she heard someone say from faraway. "A snowbell's a flower, Rio. You're delirious."

"Ha…" she croaked, why couldn't she talk? Why had her mouth stopped moving right? "If you're not Snowbell, then… why're you using… big… words-"

Then she couldn't see the smug little hemlock anymore, because of all the darkness that got in the way.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the long wait guys, but the creative juices are finally back (and just in time to interrupt my studying for finals... hmm, coincidence? I think not.) So I whipped out this chapter, and more should be on the way as soon as I can review them. Just a heads up, don't lose faith because it's all going to start coming together! (This is the part where I start rubbing my hands together and chuckling maniacally.)

One more note- thank you all so much for your support! I've got a whole long list of welcomes to give, and you should all know that I could never have gotten to all 43.166 words of this story without you. Everyone, say hi to our new favoriters/followers: James45, Lovinurbuks, Writinglove63909, Ryu-f, Heroherondaletotheresuce, Allybabe747, Somethingsarcastic, , and ChevyImpalaCryWolf! Bienvenue, mes nouveaux amis!

\- Hyperbole


	23. Chapter 23

_The Road to Ba Sing Se_

_Past, Ryoku is 22, Azuli is 15 _

Azuli stretched out on the train, putting her feet up on the seat next to Ryoku. Rio sat like a normal person, staring out at the scenery, her head tilted against the window.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm _so_ glad to be going home," she said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I actually agree with you," Rio seconded her wearily.

Azuli made a face, "Why are you always so sarcastic? Like, I'm sorry I was a jerk when we met, but …"

"Sarcasm is my sole plane of existence," Rio replied. "I'm glad you noticed."

Azuli groaned, "There you go again!"

"Iroh doesn't have a problem with my sarcasm," Rio pointed out. "A little mockery is good for you."

"With emphasis on the 'little,' right?" Azuli rolled her eyes.

Rio smiled, "See, now you're getting it." The brown land outside flew by at speed that was still astonishing.

"I keep forgetting you're not used to trains," Azuli said thoughtfully. She tapped her toe against Rio's knee, "How did _you_ like Ba Sing Se?"

"The plants were pretty great," Rio answered absently, she spotted a tree in the distance. "And I, unlike you, enjoyed staying with the Mus."

"But Madame Mu is _so_ stuffy!" Azuli whined. "She made me wear dresses all the time, and veils and everything. It was annoying!"

"I didn't have to, so I don't care," Rio retorted. "At least it was all a size too big so you could move around."

"Yeah, I guess…" Azuli glanced out the window. "What's so fascinating out there, anyway?"

"I don't know," Rio sighed. "I have a feeling something is going to go wrong today."

"Wrong in what way?"

"I don't know yet, it's just a feeling."

"Then why are you worried? You'll find out when you find out."

"You forget, I'm supposed to take care of you," Rio said dryly. "Your safety is my responsibility, ergo, my _job_ is to worry."

"Oh, right," Azuli flopped back into her seat. "You really need to lighten up. I think you've been on the frontlines too long." She laughed, "You're so paranoid you had us _keep_ our suitcases! Nobody was going to steal them."

"You can thank my finely tuned-" the train cut Rio off as it creaked and ground to a halt, throwing them both onto the floor.

After a second, Azuli laughed, "See? We're having engine trouble, nothing to worry about."

Then the screaming started. There was a series of thumps and the train creaked again. More screams. Azuli shrank back into her seat, "Rio, what's happening_?_"

Rio sprang from her sprawl on the floor, and locked the door hurriedly. "The train's been sabotaged. We're being boarded."

Azuli picked herself up slowly, "What're we going to _do_?"

"Get your suitcase," Rio ordered. She took her own case off of the luggage rack and shoved it beneath the door handle for extra security. _A plan,_ she racked her brains,_ I need a plan, I can't fight off that many-_

"Why?" Azuli started sniffling as another shriek ripped through the cabin.

_A plan, a plan, a plan…! _Rio puffed as she lugged the large leather suitcase down from the rack, she shoved the case at Azuli. "Get out one of those weird dresses Madam Mu gave you," Rio said shortly. "And take off your dress, we're switching places."

"We're _what?_"

"We're switching places!" Rio snapped. "If it's militants, they'll take me and not you!"

Azuli flicked open the suitcase, despite flinching as she heard the sounds of heavy boots starting down the passageway of the train. "But… you don't look anything like me!"

"Hence the traditional veil, genius," Rio answered as she grabbed the length of filmy cloth from the bag. "Just do it."

"But... then they'll have _you_," Azuli sniffled, pausing as she shook out a large white dress. "You can't just-"

"Sure I can," Rio tore off her shirt and grabbed the dress. "You don't get a say about it." She slid the dress over her head.

"But I don't look like a soldier!" Azuli was crying in earnest now, even as she took off her dress and put on Rio's clothes. They were baggy, but she looked civilian enough.

Rio growled a curse as she rearranged the fabric of the veil until it was securely pinned to her head. The dress floated around her like an ethereal halo, and better yet, it totally disguised her body.

"This isn't going to work," Azuli cried. "You're going to die, we're both going to die!" The train shook again. There was a little voice inside Ryoku that agreed with Azuli, but she ignored it. She had to; Rio was a woman who kept her promises, and she had promised to keep Azuli safe.

Rio kneeled in front of the teenager and wrapped her in a brief hug. "Azuli, we're going to get out of this okay? I can still fight, even with this stupid dress on. We're going to be alright." As if mocking her words, something crashed against the door.

She shuffled Azuli into the corner, "Shh… just stay quiet, they'll think you're a regular passenger."

"You can't just sacrifice yourself for me!" Azuli protested. "It's not fair!"

"I am a grown woman with combat experience," Rio said quickly. "If anyone can survive this, it'll be me. I'll make it out, I promise."

Azuli nodded, tears sliding down her face again, "Okay." Then she reached behind her head, and the next moment shoved a thin chain with a jade pendant. "Take it, you can say it's yours and bribe them or something. Mother gave it to me-"

"Open up!" someone shouted. "Or we'll break in!"

Azuli threw her arms around Rio's neck, sobbing as someone kicked the door, "I'm sorry I'm such a brat all of the time, I'm sorry I'm so useless-"

"All we want is the princess!" the attacker added gruffly, ignoring the emotional moment in progress. Over the sound of her heartbeat, Rio heard something stick to the door.

"Get down!" She hissed, shielding the princess as the door blew in. Strong hands grabbed at her, hauling them both to their feet. Debris littered the cabin, leaving holes all over Rio's costume.

A man in a strange gray suit had grabbed them. Rio couldn't see his face through the veil. His head swiveled back and forth, "Which one is the Fire Nation princess?"

"Who's asking?" Rio snapped, her intent to sound arch and sophisticated came out a great deal weaker, but the assailant didn't care.

"Someone who's about ready to kill you if you lie," the man growled, a stick appeared in his hand, electricity crawling up and down in arcs of deadly energy.

"No!" Azuli screamed, breaking into a new round of sobs.

The kidnapper shoved her back, the stick lashing out, Azuli shrieked at it collided with her arm. "I'm not looking for a whiny little girl," the man snarled. "I'll ask you one last time!"

"I'm the one you're looking for," Rio said loudly and the man turned. "Forgive my fellow passenger, she meant no harm."

"Give me some proof. Are you the princess, or some weird acolyte?" The electrified weapon powered down and the still-warm tip pressed into Rio's throat. "Lie and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Rio gulped, feeling the stick jab her larynx. "I'm your target," she said. "Take me, leave these innocents alone."

She produced the little jade pendant, it was two dragons carved into a circle. "Take this as proof, it was given to me by my mother, the Fire Lady."

"Yeah?" the pendant was yanked out her hand. "I'll take it. Now take off the veil, I want to see your face."

"No!" Rio said without thinking, "I can't!"

His tone turned suspicious, "Why not?" The stick moved from Rio back to Azuli, pressing into the younger girl's ribs. "This time, if you lie, _she_ dies."

Ryoku thought fast, "It's against my religion."

"Is that so?"

She nodded furiously, "It's blasphemy for one of the blessed royal family to show their face outside of the inner palace."

"Now I really want to take that veil off," the kidnapper sneered, his gloved hand reaching out and tugging on the cloth of the veil. "You can't stop me."

"Wait!" Ryoku grabbed his hand, "I am who I say I am." She tried sneering herself but remembered that the veil hid it. "The royal line of Azul does not lie, we have more honor than a common thug like you!"

The electrified stick powered on and struck her across the face. The pain turned white behind Ryoku's eyelids and she couldn't stop herself from crying out.

"Keep your stupid veil," the man muttered bitterly. He kicked her where she lay on the ground. "It doesn't make a difference, you won't be so high and mighty in a couple of days!" he grabbed her again, and she felt a rough cord trying her hands behind her back.

Azuli was still crying. She was curled up the corner with a bright red mark on the skin of her arm. Rio tried to get her attention, what she had down was finally sinking in. "Shh…" she whispered, "Don't cry. Tell-"

She was yanked back to her feet violently, her shoulders screamed in protest. The kidnapper chuckled humorlessly, "You're right, it's _you_ who should be crying… _princess_."

"Wait!" Ryoku yelled as he shoved her towards the door. "One last thing!"

She felt very real tears sting her eyes as looked back at Azuli one last time, "Tell my brother-"

"Let's go!" The kidnapper dragged her out into the passageway, Rio could see indistinct forms of people lying on the ground, dead or unconscious. Rio twisted, trying to face Azuli's cabin. She had to say one last thing, one last goodbye… just in case. She wrenched herself free even though she knew she couldn't escape, she wouldn't have if she could. But Azuli had to know- Iroh-

There was a single moment of numbness before more pain slammed into her side. This time it didn't stop until the world went black.

But there was one last thing to say, one last effort before she surrendered-

_"__Tell him I love him!"_

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger! see what I did there? Anyway, Merry Christmas to all, and to all another chapter. It's a little short, but more shall come, I promise. And, of course, we have some more friends to welcome! Three cheers for 007Girl, LovelyTHorn, Sadie Kane, Josieposie456, ICan'tThinkOfACleverUsername (You clever little thing, you...), Hyper Hydrangea, and Nefanee, for they have chosen to join us on our perilous internal-conflict wrought journey.

-Hyperbole


	24. Chapter 24

_Red's apartment, Air Temple Island _

_Present, episode 10 _

It took a while for Rio to realize she was awake. It was only a little lighter with her eyes open than closed, the only illumination was the narrow strip of light shining around a closed door. She took stock of her surroundings slowly, her mind was still foggy from… whatever… had happened. She was lying in a bed, the pillow scratched her cheek. Where she was now was another unknown. Getting up was tortuous. Her head hurt, her hands, and even her feet hurt; everything hurt.

The door cracked open, Red stuck his head inside. He still had a pair of goggles slung around his neck. "Good, you're awake."

His voice clawed at Rio's ears, even though he whispered. "Yeah…" she croaked. "Where am I? What happened?"

"What happened?" Red smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I found you half-dead in the snow without a coat on."

He sat on the bed, "You're lucky we found you. And you're lucky I know so much about snow. I convinced the Lieutenant to let me take you home, you're at my place."

"Oh…" Rio cradled her head. "My head hurts."

"Take these," Red handed her a glass of water and two white pills. "Why were you in the mountains anyway?"

"Looking for the Avatar," she answered.

"You idiot," Red huffed. "I didn't tell you all that so you could try suicide by hypothermia!" He sighed, "You can't bend anymore, Rio, you can't march off in the middle of winter by yourself and expect to survive!"

"Red, I-"

He continued, "I thought what we were doing really meant something, that we were part of a team. And then you go and traipse off after the person we're supposed to hate the most! It-" Red looked away, his voice faltering. "I told the lieutenant what I'd told you, since maybe we could have captured the Avatar for ourselves. And when we found you in the snow, they started asking questions. It's not looking good for you, Rio."

"In what way?"

Red reached forward and brushed away a stray curl from Rio's face, "I'll admit it. It doesn't look good to me either. Every mission you've been on has failed, and then we found you like you were about to rescue the Avatar, and…" his fingers tucked the curl around her ear, slid to her chin. He took a deep breath, "I think I love you, and I need to know if you're really one of us because if you're not-"

Rio threw herself backwards like Red had thrown scalding water at her face, "What?"

"I thought it was obvious!" Red exclaimed. "I'm always making time for you, trying to make you smile, trying to make you like me! You're amazing, I just-"

"I can't do this," Rio whispered, her voice hoarse. She shook her head even though it hurt, "I can't-"

"Answer my question!" Red gripped by the shoulders. "Whose side are you on, Rio, mine, or the benders'?"

"You can't love me!" She knocked his hands away, tumbled out of the bed- _his_ bed. "You don't even know who it is you think you're in love with!"

"Then tell me!" Red started to shout, and then dropped his voice. "Stop pushing everyone away, Rio. We're your new family, you can _trust _us."

"_Trust_ you?" Rio was trying to remember what she was supposed to say to resolve this, but all she could find was anger, frustration… rage. "Trust the Equalists after they _tortured _me for _three months?_"

Her voice was shaking but she didn't care, "You can't possible understand _anything_ about me, Red, because you've never gone through anything _close_ to what I have."

She spat the words, "At the bidding of our _dear_ superiors, no less. Do you think they care about you?" she laughed, "Because they don't. You're just a tool to achieve what they want, and when you can't fight anymore, they'll get rid of you."

Rio brandished a finger at Red's shocked face, "The difference between me and you is that _you_ love the Equalists, and _I_ fear them. But hey," she turned around, reached for the door handle. "In the end, what's the difference?"

"Rio, wait!" Red grabbed her wrist. "You can't just leave, you only just woke up! Please…"

She whirled, and yanked her wrist from his hands. Instinctively, her left foot lashed out, it stopped an inch from his neck. "Do not _ever_ touch me again!" She growled. "You don't _get _to touch me! Because you don't really love _me_, you love a fantasy girl that doesn't exist."

Rio stomped into his living room, it was the same as before, except now her boots were drying by the radiator. It reminded her that Red had saved her life; that she was here because she had been stupid, and he had been smart. A little bit of guilt wormed its way into her anger and confusion.

She turned back around, faced a Red who had tears in his eyes. When she spoke her voice was soft. "I'm sorry I yelled, Red, but this is for the best."

"How can you say that?" He asked, like the words were scraping his throat.

Rio sighed, and reached out to touch his face briefly, just a fingertip. "You've never killed anyone, have you?"

It was Red who flinched away now, "What has that got to do with anything?"

"I've killed lots of people," Rio said matter-of-factly. "That was what I did before the Equalists. I was a soldier, Red, and soldiers kill people. I destroy things, you don't want to love someone like me. You wouldn't be able to understand me at all."

"But-" Realization dawned on Red's face as he protested. "You're in love with someone else, aren't you?" He looked away, "Who is it?"

"There isn't anyone," Rio said, shaking her head. "And I haven't loved anyone in a long time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." She grabbed her boots, and pulled them on without bothering to tie the laces. "Thanks for saving me."

"Don't go yet!" Red called as she opened the door, but she just waved.

"Goodbye, Red."

…

"Are you sure there isn't anything you need, dear?" Pema was in her element as she fretted over Korra.

"No… this food tastes amazing Pema." Korra replied. "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

"We're so thankful you're home safe," Pema said as she picked up Korra's plate. "Even if it was kind of strange how you showed up on Naga wearing someone else's coat."

"Let me help," Asami stood up, joining Pema in the kitchen.

"Korra, I realize you been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened," Tenzin asked cautiously. Lin nodded in agreement, somewhat less cautiously.

"Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He is Yakone's son."

Tenzin blanched, and even Lin looked shocked. "It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to blood-bend us without a full moon," she said.

"But how did you escape?" Tenzin pressed. "And where's Tarrlok?"

"Amon captured him," Korra answered, her face uncharacteristically grave, "And took his bending."

"What?" Tenzin exclaimed.

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me, too. If it wasn't…" Korra looked at the coat folded in the corner. "After I escaped, I think I hit a tree and passed out. Someone must have found me and helped me get away, I just wish I knew who it was."

"And how did Amon found out where you were?" Lin added.

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar… I fear Amon is entering his endgame."

Ryoku appeared in the doorway, "You can say that again, Tenzin." She smiled but it didn't disguise the paleness of her face, or the feverish shine in her eyes.

"You look terrible," Mako commented bluntly.

"Rio!" Korra exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah, you've been missing for almost a day," Bolin said accusingly. "We were about to form a search party for you, too."

"I only just woke up," Rio replied. She saw her coat in the corner, "Awesome! Did Pema even patch it?" she shrugged it on and turned the collar up, "No more holes! This is great!"

"That was _your_ coat?" Tenzin asked. "Korra was wrapped in it when we found her."

"Yeah, I think the whole coat-thing was a pretty cool idea, myself," Rio joked. She kept the coat on as she sat down at the end of the table. "Emphasis on the cool… I spent the last day at the house of an… acquaintance… of mine, recovering from a touch of hypothermia."

"A 'touch of hypothermia,'" Korra parroted angrily, glaring at Rio. "You idiot! You're not a bender, and without a coat in the mountains at night? You should have died!"

"Like I said," Rio was unperturbed. "The Equalists found me and brought me back. All's well that ends well." Now she looked a little sorrowful, "Sorry Korra, but I think it was me poking into who kidnapped you that alerted Amon to where you were."

"Speaking of which," Mako interrupted, "If you found out where Korra was, why didn't you contact us?"

"I was going to until I found out it was Tarrlok," Rio explained. "It was safer to have you terrorize the Equalists, then have the Equalists suspect me of leaking information."

"In this case," Lin said grimly, "It's lucky that you didn't try to find us. It turns out that Tarrlok is a blood-bender. If you had been with us the whole time, he might have knocked you out too, before he escaped."

"Tarrlok's a blood-bender?" Rio looked at the sky reflexively. "But it's not a full moon!"

"He's the son of a notorious gangster," Tenzin elaborated. "This gangster, Yakone, was infamous for being able to blood-bend without a full moon."

"Incredible," Rio rested her chin on her hands, deep in thought. "How can we combat him if he can blood-bend?"

"We don't have to, I guess," Korra said. "Amon took his bending right before I escaped."

"Really?" Rio sighed, her gaze coming to rest on Tenzin. "I'm afraid my credit with the Equalists is expiring. They're starting to ask questions about where my loyalties lie. I think-" she was interrupted by a sudden fit of deep, wracking coughs.

"Whoa, there Rio," Bolin said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "I'm just recovering, that's all."

"Do you need anything?" Tenzin asked.

"No, I'm fine." Ryoku said shortly. "Really, I'm fine."

Korra caught Mako's eye, "You know… I could really use some tea, actually."

"I'll get it!" Mako said quickly, reaching for the teapot. "I'll be back in a second." He bustled away.

"Very smooth, Korra," Bolin raised his eyebrows knowingly. "I see what you did there."

Korra's face was innocent, "Did what?"

Lin cleared her throat, "Passive aggressive manipulations aside, Miss Iyaka, you were saying?"

Rio nodded, "I was saying that I think it would be better if I laid low for a while. I can stay here on the island as extra protection, but I won't be much use as an informant until I'm back in the higher-ups' good graces."

"I see," Tenzin said tiredly. Just then the sound of muffled shouts erupted from within kitchen.

"Oh _spirits_," Lin growled. "I hate teenagers!"

"It'll be a loss not having your informative skills, Rio," Tenzin said as he stood up. "But I have faith that we will find a way. Now, I must go, the Council needs to be warned of these events."

"I'll go with you," Lin said. "Someone has to get Saikhan in line."

They exited the room, and left Korra, Bolin and Rio alone. Ryoku eyed the food hungrily, "Do you mind me eating what's left of this?"

Bolin pushed a bowl of rice towards her. "Go ahead!"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Korra asked. "You spent all night in the snow, right?"

"I'm a little foggy right now," Rio assured her. "But I'll be ready fight again in no time. I've been through a lot worse than this, and came out okay."

"I guess that's true," Korra nodded. "And, Rio… thanks, for saving my life."

Rio smiled, but nostalgia lurked in the corners of her mouth, "It's what I do, Korra."

* * *

Hey guys! Didn't I tell you I would update soon? Virtually unlimited free time has some benefits for us all... And guess what? My lovely proofreader Euphony Westingate was finally able to check through all of the new chapters, so ATTW is certifiable typo-free. If you disagree with that statement, or have any other remarks, feel free to review. Kudos to those of you who include stuff about plot spacing, and character development etc., I love that stuff. And of course, everyone welcome Hirakohs and Lazeraider, who have joined the ranks of the favoriters/followers.

Until next next time,

Hyperbole


	25. Chapter 25

_Imperial Palace, war memorial _

_Iroh is twenty-three, Azuli is fifteen _

Iroh was packing when Sgt. Holberson found him. He was stowing a pair of socks into the side of his bag, ready to set off for another adventure at sea the next day as a new general when the grizzled old man knocked on his door.

"Sgt. Holberson!" Iroh had said, pleasantly surprised. The two had struck up a friendship after the sergeant's retirement from the service.

"I'm sorry, my boy," Holberson had sighed. He gave Iroh a neatly folded letter stamped with the Special Forces seal. "Ryoku Iyaka'kulani has been declared unrecoverable. Her will indicated that this letter, and several of her other possessions were left to you."

"I'm sorry," he had repeated. "She was a good soldier."

Until that point, he had known without a shadow of a doubt that Rio had escaped. That she was hiding out somewhere in the Earth Kingdom working her way home as the search parties spread out from the remains of the train line she had been on. Then Iroh had yelled at Sgt. Holberson, the letter shaking in his hands, "She was my _friend!" _

"You think she wasn't _mine?_" Holberson had barked back. "You think other people don't miss her? Get it together, boy!"

Iroh had looked at the letter in his hands, he had felt a hollow space burn itself into his heart. He closed his eyes, "Yes, you're right. When is the service?"

"They're burying the urn tonight," the sergeant looked tired as he said it.

Now, ten hours later as the last bit of sunlight died, Iroh was still standing over her grave. At his request, they had burned a bouquet of flowers along with the United Forces and Fire Nation flags. There were no dog tags to bury with the urn holding the ashes, two stars marked the gravestone. Commander Ryoku Zaio, second class, was gone. The letter was tucked away, unopened, in his pocket.

"Iroh?" Azuli approached cautiously, padding across the grass carpeting the cemetery. "You should come inside."

"She wouldn't have wanted cut flowers," Iroh said numbly, staring at the vases surrounding the grave. A surprising number of people had shown up to the funeral, the Mus, a motley crew of spooks, the royal family, an array of students from the academy who had never talked to Ryoku in their lives. They all left flowers.

"She would have wanted a plant," he continued, his voice hoarse. "We should have planted something."

"We can plant something tomorrow," Azuli said gently. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his. "She wouldn't-"

"She's dead because of me!" Iroh snarled harshly. "If I hadn't…" He trailed off as he looked down at his sister. There were tears dripping down her face.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, wiping roughly at her face with the sleeve of her silk ceremonial robe. "I'm s-sorry, they w-wanted _me_, and if…"

"Oh, Azuli," Iroh pulled her into his arms. "That's not-"

"And now you won't t-talk to me, because I'm here instead…" she buried her head, and her voice became muffled by Iroh's dress uniform. "And maybe it should've been _me!"_

Iroh held her close, "Don't ever talk like that, Azuli. Don't," he pushed her away until he could tip her face up, "_ever_ say that again."

She sniffed, "But-"

Iroh shook his head, "I am not mad at you." He kissed her forehead briefly, and sighed. "I've been such an idiot. It's not you, Azuli," He smiled sadly. "I asked Rio to take care of you and she did, because that's what she does." A tear slid down his face, "It's what made her who she was."

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Iroh turned around and saw a large, broad-shouldered man with a large pot and a trowel.

"Yes," Iroh said, looking him over curiously. He had a long scraggly brown beard with a few braids and bead or two in it. As he approached, the light from the candles surrounding the grave shone on his blood shot eyes, and the corded, wiry muscles in his forearms.

"Well, it'll only be a second, sir," the man abled towards the grave. He was barefoot. He sighed, "She wouldn't have wanted all these flowers like this."

"Did you _know_ Rio?" Azuli asked, sounding a lot less tearful, and a lot more snarky.

"Did I know her?" The man laughed, it almost sounded like a sob. "Maybe a little. But she _was_ my daughter, so I guess I owe her something."

Iroh stopped cold, "You were….?"

"She didn't talk about me?" Rio's father hunkered down by the grave, one gnarled hand reached out to stop an inch from the glossy surface of the memorial stone. "I figured as much."

He grabbed the trowel and stabbed it into the earth, "I'm Kekipi Iyaka'kulani."

"Uh… Mr. Iyaka-" Azuli stumbled over the name.

Kekipi cackled, "Just call me Keki, Miss."

"Keki…" Iroh bowed, "My condolences for your loss, sir."

"You're the what, third prince of the realm? It ought'a be me calling you 'sir,'"

"How come Rio never talked about you?" Azuli folded her arms. "What's in that pot anyway?"

"Well… ah," Kekipi reached in the small hole he had created and pulled out a rock. "When her mother died, I didn't take it so hot. By the time I realized I had a daughter I ought to be raising, she'd already grown up and shipped out."

Iroh saw the candlelight reflect off a tear as it fell into the mound of earth piling up by the stone.

"Now she's gone, and I can't even-" The old man sobbed. "I don't have anyone, now."

"It's, um…" Iroh patted his shoulder briefly, he noticed distantly that he could feel the ridges of a tattoo benath the man's shirt. "It's alright, I get it."

"And wasn't it my fault?" his hands shook as he lowered the plant from the pot into the hole he had dug for it. "Wasn't it me who kept going on about how warriors have to be strong? Wasn't it me who sent her to the military in the first place?"

He laughed another sobbing laugh, it was as bitter as three day old tea. "Like I thought that she could be stronger than I was." He spread the displaced earth gently over the plan's roots, "I tried to make her like me, and she ended up like her mother anyway."

"Her mother?" Iroh couldn't stop himself from asking, even though Kekipi was crying a gentle rain of tears onto the rose he had just planted.

"She was a healer during the fever epidemic seventeen years ago. She got sick but she didn't heal herself, she just kept-" Kekipi inhaled raggedly, gathering himself. "-healing everyone else until she died."

"How awful!" Azuli gasped. She threw her arms around the grizzled man, "It must have been so hard for you."

"It was how she would have wanted to die," Kekipi said simply. His tears dried up as he looked up at Iroh, "Ask yourself how my daughter would have liked to die, if you knew her. I should have known how all this would end."

He looked down at the grave, having said his piece and cried his tears. Iroh knew the granite expression on his face wasn't the numbness of a grief stricken man, but the stony endurance of a man long used to grief. Who had lived with the pain for so long it had become a part of him, indispensable from the rest.

"You know why they're called 'spooks' don't you?" Kekipi asked, he didn't face Iroh, maybe his words were for the flower at his feet. "It's because the moment they step on that battlefield, they're already dead."

"I don't accept that," Iroh said lowly, spontaneously. He didn't know where the words came from. He didn't know anything anymore, it felt like the vacuum Rio had left was screwing up everything in his head, everything in his heart. He looked at Ryoku's father and felt himself standing on a precipice, staring at his future. That this was what he would be without Rio. Another part of him rejected that future utterly.

"I don't accept that they're all just going to die, that they expect to die. I _won't_ accept that Rio went into every battle expecting to die." With every sentence his voice got louder, the porcelain mask of a prince cracked and slipped.

Iroh hauled Kekipi to his feet, until they were face to face and Iroh was steadily shouting at the man. "Maybe when your wife died, _you _wanted to die, but Rio wasn't like that!" he snarled, he accused.

"Just because you couldn't live without her didn't mean that Rio didn't live. She lived life more than any of us! She didn't fight to die, she fought to _live!" _ Iroh threw the old gardener back, panting with rage, snatching another breath of air to continue his attack.

"How would you know anything anyway? You're the one who ended up as a drunk, an old recluse who isolated his only family to the point that she doesn't even use your _name!_" The candle flames were leaping fitfully, propelled by a force more incendiary than the wax that fueled them. "You don't know _anything_ about Rio! You thought she was weak, and delicate, like some stupid flower! Just because _you_ were the weak one, because _you_ couldn't take it and you knew it!"

Kekipi staggered back beneath the force of Iroh's wrath. Azuli retreated as well, crouching by the newly planted rose, as if to shelter the plant from her brother. She had never seen him this angry, even when she had pulled pranks on him, or exercised her own sense of fury and injustice in screaming matches with her mother. The light burning in his eyes had always been one of determined merriness, a personal conviction to live as an example of everything he fought to save. Now he was on fire with fury.

"You want to know something about your only daughter?" Iroh advanced on Kekipi, "Most of her life she thought she was a total screw-up because she couldn't water-bend like her parents, like everyone else in her family. Like she couldn't live up to her healer mother, and her warrior father!"

Kekipi stepped back again, a look of anguish on his face, "I- I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't!" Iroh spat. "You were too busy drowning your sorrows in a bar! You want to know what _I_ think?" he poked the gardener in the chest, his voice dropping to a dangerous growl. "She was a fire-bender because she had too much life to be anything else, and _you_," a tear slid down his cheek and boiled away. "You _threw_ that away because you didn't want to live. Don't you _dare_ judge her by your own example, you don't have any right to say how she would have wanted to die."

He slumped after that, turned away and let the candles rest. "She never deserved to die, and even if she did, she would have fought for every second of it." He picked up his fancy Navy beret, and his ceremonial sword from beside the memorial stone. "I used to encourage Rio to get to know you, I thought she needed her father in her life. But now I see that it was all useless because you could never have accepted someone like her. She couldn't ever have saved you because you don't even want to be saved."

Iroh held his hand out to Azuli, prepared to leave. "I'm not going to be like you. I'm shipping out tomorrow, and I'm not coming home in a ceremonial urn. I'm going to find the," he spat a curse word that made Azuli squeak, "Who killed Rio, and I'm going to make him pay for every moment of her life he took away. And when I'm done, I'm going to keep sailing until no one else has to die like Rio did."

"That's impossible," Kekipi gasped. He looked ancient compared to the blazing general in front of him. "You don't even know who-"

"I'll find out who killed her, we have spies for that kind of thing," Iroh said dismissively. "Go ahead, go drink yourself into oblivion for your daughter. _I'm_ going to live for her instead."

Kekipi found a bit of courage, though he still seemed to sway as he called to Iroh's back, "Who are you, anyway?"

Iroh turned for a second, his bearing haughty, and his eyes fiery, "She called me Snowbell. That's all that matters."

He walked away that night with the same walk that carried him up to the helm of his first flagship the day after. And that day, as the ensigns and the petty officers, the gunny sergeants and the lieutenants, watched their brand new general walk the deck, learning his ship, they whispered that he was a dragon of a man. A general with two names written on his heart. One, they said, was the name of his only love, and the other- they would hush, looking around as if saying it would invoke his presence- was the name of the man who killed her.

* * *

We're back! So... A quick thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's really motivating to hear from everyone who is so excited. I was going to update earlier, but my special counsel advised me to keep you all in suspense. It seemed a little cruel as all the reviews rolled in though. Moral of the story: reviews = updates! Also, I had two guest reviews, and since I respond to all reviews, they get a response here:

To Guest:

I like the face you made with the :OMG, that's very clever. I'm glad you're so excited! It warms my heart, it really does. As for the chapter format, I , too, have always found highly involved flashbacks embedded in the present to be rather disconcerting, it makes the line of the present difficult to follow. I'm glad you like the "deep" parts, I never plan them, they just kind of happen. The really crazy part is when I end up writing something that I personally disagree with, but fits nicely into Rio's character. In order to help Rio grow as a person, she will probably get her bending back, but I reserve plot twists. She will definitely stay with the United Forces, but the actual position will remain my secret. Iroh and Rio will end up happy because I like happy endings, how they get there is also my secret. I'm a very secretive person, but don't worry, I'm determined to finish this fic, and so all shall be revealed. Happy holidays!

To Laura (Guest)

I have noticed that there aren't so many IrohXOC fanfictions, which is a shame because Iroh is one of my favorite characters, and prime pickings for OC writers like myself. Some of the inspiration for this fiction was another one on this site, Game Over by FalloutAngel101 (Check it out), and so it's particularly flattering that you hold mine as the best. Out of humility, I must disagree, but I thank you for the compliment anyway. I'm glad that you think that Rio is interesting, she's very interesting to me too, and I continually discover new facets of her personality. Then I am obliged to torture her with them, but that's just what authors do. Thanks for the review, and happy Holidays!

Also, I know this is getting long, we have some more friends to welcome. My e-mail system threw a fit, so I've lost track who joined since the last chapter so I might have missed someone, it wasn't intentional. Anyway, everyone welcome Jk522 into our merry little band. That's it, now I get to listen to the frigid wind howling in the eaves, and get cranking on the next update. Merry New Year to you all,

\- Hyperbole


	26. Chapter 26

_Waters of Republic City Bay, Council building, Police headquarters, Air Temple Island_

_Present, episode 10_

Iroh stood at the bow of the _Western Sun_ and surveyed the city that was little more than a speck on the horizon. The wind off of the water pressed his short hair back, and for a little while, Iroh felt truly free, light and powerful as his ship knifed through the white caps. It was the penultimate calm before the storm that engulfed every ship before a possible battle, he could feel it in his bones. The crew worked smoothly, efficiently, the soldiers trained, but everyone in their own way was waiting for the confrontation to start. It was why Iroh stood down here on the deck, letting the wind crease his uniform, because this was how he waited, reminding himself of his ship's power, the guns along her deck, the massive engines thrumming below. When he'd finally had enough, he turned around and walked back inside, heading up to the bridge. Arthur and Kenji had left him alone for those few minutes, they knew how important it was that Iroh have moment to prepare himself before putting his brilliant brain to work and crafting the final battle plan.

"Hey, General, what are you thinking, today?" Arthur asked as Iroh strolled onto the bridge, his hair mussed from the gusts outside.

"General on the bridge!" The helmsman shouted.

The general smiled, and leaned against the map table. Someone had already attached a map of the bay area to its surface. Using a map with real fleet pieces was old school, but Iroh liked it, it helped him think.

He fiddled with the piece marked with a setting sun, "Let's call in the outriggers, a full fleet formation into the city should start things off nicely."

Arthur motioned over a radio operator and relayed the order, soon it was beaming out to the farthest reaches of the fleet, gathering in all of the ships that had fanned out during the trip. Iroh wasn't merely showing off, he wanted a display of military force to show the militants, and the citizens alike, what they were dealing with. In Iroh's experience, most resolutions could be made simply by showing up and leveraging an imposing ship over the arguers' heads.

"The only thing I don't like is Sato's involvement," Iroh's head was bent towards the map but Arthur knew that this was a rare moment in which the wily general was confiding in him.

"Because of his inventiveness?"

Iroh smiled wanly, "Exactly. This is Sato's home court, it'll be hard to know what he's cooked up to meet us with."

"We don't even know if they need military force," Arthur pointed out. "You could be worrying about nothing."

"That is true," Iroh acknowledged, "but I can't help but feel that the only way this conflict is going to end is with blood. Not after studying Amon's modus operandi- he never negotiates."

"The city police might still be able to handle it," Arthur tried to be reassuring. "I wouldn't worry too much."

Elsewhere, Tenzin was fighting for his life, and was very worried indeed. As soon as Oogi had touched down, the Equalists had appeared. Tenzin barely kept them at bay with large circular gusts until he regained his footing and sent them whirling as he lifted himself into the air, levitating on a tempestuous cyclone. One by one, the Equalists lost their grips, and were flung to the surrounding rooftops.

"I'm so relieved to see you!" squeaked one of the council pages, his voluminous robes were rumpled by Tenzin's defense.

"The other council members," Tenzin worried, "are they all right?"

The page crumpled, "I'm afraid not! I just received a call from Chief Saikhan." He clutched his clipboard, "They've all been captured!"

Tenzin looked around at the seemingly peaceful city, "This can't be happening."

"The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now," the page exclaimed.

Tenzin rushed to the railing as explosions rocked the rooftop: they were bombs exploding on his precious city.

"It is a tragic day indeed!" the page wailed, his long spindly fingers pulling at his hair.

"Get it together, man!" Tenzin snapped, shaking his head and attempting to clear his mind. "Go contact the lower officials, I will be with Chief Saikhan. We will be following evacuation protocols for the entire city, threat level red."

"Y-yes sir!" The page stammered, then he flitted off to the depths of the council building.

"Saikhan, you had better not let me down," Tenzin growled to himself as he walked to Oogi.

Inside the Police combat headquarters, Saikhan was on the verge of doing just that. It was chaos. Banks of telegraph and radio operators reported back to the chief sitting exhaustedly in a large cracked leather chair. Smoke from cigarettes drifted through the air as nicotine addicted "Tellies" chain-smoked to get through the crisis and the discombobulating array of calls for help.

"Chief! Air unit seven was just taken out by an Equalist airship. They've crashed into the harbor!"

"Send a river rescue unit."

"Chief, all the river rescue ships have been sabotaged!"

Saikhan massaged his large head, "What?"

Tenzin walked in, his face serious, "Chief Saikhan."

Saikhan smiled widely, relief coursing through his much abused veins, "Tenzin, am I glad to see you. I was afraid you'd been captured too." Saikhan had only gotten his position by kissing up to Tarrlok, and he knew it.

"I'm the only Council member left. What's the status?" Tenzin was surprisingly businesslike in the war room, given that he was, by his own account, a pacifist.

"Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control, but we're spread too thin," Saikhan pinched his nose, thinking it was suspiciously thin. He _knew_ he should have more officers on the ground, but with a sinking feeling, he realized they were all fighting for the enemy.

Tenzin was pensive also, thoughtfully, he stroked his beard. "I need to send a wire."

A telegraph officer twisted around from his post, blowing mousy brown hair from his eyes, "To whom, Councilman?"

With a heavy heart, Tenzin answered. "The general of the United Forces."

The general looked up from a small bit of paper dotted with little Xs and Os that only made sense to Iroh, himself. But as long as his system worked, his officers didn't care.

"General! We've got a distress call from Republic City!" The telegraph operator was breathless from throwing himself up the stairs from the communication hub. He put a copy of the message on the map board, before saluting and scurrying back to his post.

"A distress call, by telegraph?" Iroh's brows knitted severely. "Their communications must be under duress. Amon has made his move."

Iroh nodded to Kenji, who had joined them at the table, "Get me Fukiko."

Kenji punched in the location to the intercom system, and presently the Chief Engineer's gruff voice crackled out of the box, "What can I do for you, General?"

"The City's under attack, what kind of speed can you give me?" Iroh asked. With one hand he signaled the radioman to attention. A few of the smaller ships could be left slightly behind, but he knew that the destroyers could keep up with anything the flagship could pull off, and they were what mattered right now.

"We just fueled, but I would recommend keeping the pace below a sprint," Fukiko deliberated. "I can take you up a dozen knots, but that's it."

"Set the engines to the standard fast cruising speed," Iroh ordered. It was a compromise, but he did need to save his engines.

"Roger that, General," Fukiko ended the intercom, and a shudder ran through the ship as it increased in speed.

Iroh grabbed the all-ship intercom, and relayed a short burst of orders to the crew. "This is the general to all crew, we will be engaging at Republic City."

Outside the bridge the deck exploded into activity as squads dashed back and forth, starting the numerous preparations required for a battle. They set up the water reservoirs, double checked the emergency measures, and stockpiled earthen discs and cables for the earth-benders. The _Western Sun_ was ready to take on anything, or so they thought.

Lin couldn't believe it when she crashed to the ground again, felled by the lieutenant's electrified kali sticks. She remembered this dizzy pain from the bending arena attack. Rather than the same inexorable blackness came crashing in on their victim, something else entirely crashed into the Equalists attacking Air Temple Island.

"Get away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!" Jinorra cried as she glided towards the Equalists.

Her staff work blew away the Lieutenant, he rolled away, cursing.

"Get off our island!" Ikki seconded, knocking the Equalists left and right on her air scooter.

Even Meelo joined the fray, roaring as he descended in a cloud of some questionable gas. "Taste my fury!" he screamed.

There was a brief lull in which Lin felt almost victorious… before the Equalists started to get back up. Such was the drawback of a pacifistic art. Before they could attack, both sides were distracted by the sound of someone crashing through the undergrowth to the side of the courtyard. Ryoku charged out of the gardens at full speed, spinning a wicked looking hoe in one hand. "Kids!" she yelled. "Don't stop now!"

Jinorra swung her staff again, generating an even stronger blast, swept up the lieutenant and sent him flying over the roof. Rio crashed into the left flank of the Equalists, and accompanied by their outraged shouts, took down one after the other, moving with practiced discipline. She didn't bat an eye as Lin earth-bent opponents closing in on her back. The fight was over in under a minute.

Rio leaned on her hoe- the end was bent and battered- and poked a fallen Equalist with her foot. "Good job, kids," she said. "It's a good thing I was nearby."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Lin demanded. "You're no ordinary informant."

Rio saluted jauntily, "Commander Ryoku Zaio, second class, Special Forces." Her salute dropped as she corrected herself, "_Ex_-Special Forces."

Lin was irate. "So… Tenzin's had a spook up his sleeve this whole time?"

"He didn't know about it, I lied to everybody," Rio explained cheerfully. "I lie lot these days. Anyway…" she cast an eye over the bodies of the attackers, "We ought to secure these guys somewhere."

"Take these Equalists, and lock them in the temple's basement!" Lin ordered, glaring at the sentries who had miraculously appeared_ after_ the fight.

A shadow engulfed the victorious ex-chief, ex-spook, and children as Tenzin landed. He swept up his children in a hug, "Oh, thank goodness you're all right!"

"We caught the bad guys," Meelo boasted exultantly from his father's head.

Tenzin was horrified, "You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?"

"I would have been toast if weren't for your kids," Lin protested. "You should be proud."

"They did great," Rio seconded, gesturing at the unconscious Equalists with her hoe. "I was almost late, they saved Lin's life."

"You taught them well," Lin finished. She pointed to the temple, "Now go on, be with your wife." Tenzin strode off in search of Pema, and the cry of a baby was heard throughout the courtyard.

"And you too," Lin said gruffly, clapping Rio on the shoulder. "Thanks for your help- all of your help."

"It's no trouble," Rio demurred. "It's a relief to finally do something constructive to stop the Equalists." Her face turned hard, "If you don't mind standing guard, I think it's time I went into the city."

"Go," Lin said. "We need to find out more about those airships!"

"Roger that, Chief," Ryoku grinned. "Recon is one of my specialties."

She turned back towards her little garden hut, her mind working furiously. There was no way that she had been left out of this attack by accident, she had to assume that the Equalists knew she was a traitor, or at least thought so. With a sigh, Rio set to finding her coat, it looked like she'd be going incognito for now. On her desk, a pale folder gleamed innocently in the light from the windows. She picked it up, ran her fingers over the surface pensively, and then stowed it in the vase by the doorstep on her way out. It went beneath the Equalist suit already hidden there, both were quickly covered by a layer of dirt and a sickly looking violet. "Let's hope I come back to you myself," Rio told the vase. "Maybe I'll get lucky this once."

Back on the _Western Sun_, Iroh faced telegraph operator and simmered. "Tell the Avatar we can be there in three days' time," he said. Outwardly, he looked as confident as ever, but on the inside, he knew with an icy feeling of dread that they would be too late. He sighed, "Maybe we'll get lucky, just this once."

* * *

Okay, school's back in, and updates will slow a teensy bit. Go finals! This chapter was a bit of filler, but the next two drafts I've got are pretty heavy, so it'll even out. A note on that, the next chapter depicts some of what Ryoku went through in the camp, and it turned out a lot darker than I originally planned. It'll go up next week after I check it out a bit more. On to happier news: everyone give a warm welcome to Bravo317, Galt99, PoopIsTastey, and COPHINE For Life. Also to everyone who reviewed, I loved your comments, responses will be coming soon.

To Guest:

You're welcome! I love responding, it's the least I can do if you take the time to review. I'm sorry you cried- was it a _good_ cry, or a _bad_ cry?- but now I'm updating! I will not be continuing all three seasons as of right now. I feel that Ryoku's story is coming to its natural end, and I hate it when others (Disney, cough, cough...) refuse to let a tale rest in peace. I did have a nice Christmas, and my New Year was even better because I got to spend it with my all of my family, leading to the natural action of spending the whole time writing, and ignoring them all. You should get a pen name, then I could PM you, instead of answering in a chapter.

"Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts. I was better after I had cried, than before- more sorry, more aware of my own ingratitude, more gentle." - Charles Dickens

Go Dickens!

\- Hyperbole


	27. Chapter 27

_Equalist POW camp, unknown location _

_Past, Ryoku is twenty-two_

"So… Miss, I'm going to ask you again." Rio turned her head as the short man in the corner started talking again. It was comical really, how the toughest interrogator in the camp just barely reached five feet. His buddies made up for it. He always had two man mountains following him around to make good on the threats he issued. These days, he didn't need bullyboys, he had a fancy electric chair. After two weeks, she still didn't know the man's name. She knew he liked to smile whenever the session was about to get rough. She knew that when he laughed, it was about to get rougher.

"Your name and rank, that's all I want." He smiled. Her heart sank.

This was the hardest part, because she knew what was coming, and every time she had to decide what she was going to do. Give up, or stay silent? It always got harder and harder to weigh the pros- the beatings would stop, they might give her food, they might let her sleep, and the pain might stop- against the cons- they'd ask more questions once they had her rank. Questions meant more pain in the long run, right?

The wires taped to her wrists begged to differ, in fact, they disagreed strenuously. Rio screamed as the fat man flipped a switch. This time, it didn't stop, not until the hurt had stretched a few seconds into days, months of pain. Finally, the switch flipped off, and she could collapse, letting the chair take her weight, letting the manacles on her arms and legs hold her up. It was hard to breathe, a rational corner of the spook's mind supposed that it was because of the broken ribs, but the majority of her didn't care. It was very hard to care about anything at all these days, anything besides the never-ending pain of being in the Equalists' camp.

The man chuckled, "You know, that's why I really _love_ you fire-benders." He patted her knee, "You take to the chair so well. A shock like that would kill a normal person, but here you are, totally alive." His mouth twisted, "Like the freaks you are." He flipped the switch again. And again. Then he let her go. It wasn't so much about getting answers from her, anymore, these days, it was more about the pain.

When Rio finally stumbled back into her cell, every nerve sore from the interrogation, there was a bowl waiting for her. It was her ration of water for the day, they'd been fed that morning. She collapsed beside it as the guards laughed. They hadn't untied her hands, so she had to lap up the water like a dog. They locked the door anyway, benders never had their hands free, or their legs unchained, it was safer that way.

Not that they particularly needed to be cautious of the Iron Lily, the only spook in the cell block. Not after Amon visited one slow, torturous week later. She didn't know what was going to happen, not until it did, or she would have fought harder when they forced her kneel in front of the man with the mask. For the first time, her captors saw the Iron Lily cry, tears sliding down her face as she curled on the floor of her cell and shivered. She would have given anything to get her bending back, to feel warm again.

For the first time since her capture, they left Rio in peace. It was the worst torture yet. She couldn't escape the cold, not without her bending. She started dreaming, reliving the memories that seemed more real than reality, memories where she was warm, where it didn't take effort to breathe. Then they sent her back to the small man with the chair, and something broke. She started shivering, and crying, and she couldn't stop, no matter how many times the little man flipped the switch. When they sent her back, the guards had to carry her to the cell because she couldn't walk. That night, as she lay in her cell, Ryoku Zaio finally gave up.

Then she felt someone's fingers on her face, gently stroking her cheek. She almost screamed, until she looked up into painfully familiar golden eyes. Iroh was sitting next to her in the cell, he smiled.

"How?" she asked, wishing for someone wasn't the same as actually having them. He just kept smiling down at her as his hand slid through her hair. "You can't be here," she croaked. "You need to run."

"No, I don't." He finally said. "I think you need me here, more."

She licked her lips, they tasted like blood. "Don't you get it? They'll get you too if-"

"They won't get me." Iroh frowned. "You and I need to talk about what you're doing here."

"I'm doing what?"

"Exactly," he sighed. "You can't give up yet, Rio. I know you're stronger than this."

"But what if I'm not?" she asked. "I can't do this any longer."

"It's only going to get worse, Rio," Iroh continued. "You can't forget me. If you forget me, it's all over, you know that right?"

"I wouldn't forget you," Rio whispered. Iroh smiled and stood up. She reached out, "Stay with me!"

Then she blinked, and Iroh was wearing a pair of green goggles. She blinked again, and he was gone, a guard standing in his place, laughing at her. "Snowbell?" she asked.

"I'm not a flower, you crazy bender," the guard sneered. "This is just sad."

Then he moved her to somewhere new. Somewhere different. The first thing she noticed about her new cell was the light. Like the sun reflecting off of snow, the halogen bulb in the ceiling was thrown back by the white paint on the walls, the ceiling, even the floor. It hurt after the putrid darkness of the other cell block.

"Congratulations," one of the guards spat as they shoved her inside. "You've been selected for scrubbing, welcome to your new home."

It was the last time anyone spoke to her for a long time, at least, it felt like a long time. Gradually, time slipped away. The light stayed on all day, there were no windows, Rio couldn't tell when one day started and the next began, they never let her sleep. Sometimes another man would come in, but he didn't seem much like an interrogator, not to Rio. He talked softly, he never got angry. Rio felt more and more detached from reality the more he spoke.

"Hello, Rio," he said cheerfully. How did he know her name? "Where were we?" He took out a folder, "Ah, yes. Your rank, what did you say it was?"

Did she know anymore? Rank… it seemed familiar. It was familiar because she had been a Special Forces agent. She had been a commander, second class.

"Good, second class?" He smiled. "Good for you, not many get to that position, Rio."

Had she said anything? How did he know that?

"I know you dislike reading."

How did her know that?

"It really is more of your precious Snowbell's area of expertise-"

He couldn't know about- but she wouldn't think about that, he couldn't know about that.

"…but something tells me you might like a little arithmetic," the man adjusted his glasses, little round lenses that made him look harmless. He was harmless wasn't he? All he did was talk.

"What is two plus two, Rio?"

Four.

He frowned, "No, that won't do, Rio. Two and two make five. Let's try it again, what is two plus two?"

Four.

"Wrong again, Rio. The right answer is five."

And so it would go, on and on. Then he would leave and the whiteness would drown Rio again. And he would return, and ask her again. Every time he came back it was harder for her mind to clear, harder for her to remember who she was, where she was. Sometimes he talked people called Equalists and how they made everyone equal. Sometimes he would take out a picture of a smiling girl with long black hair, the spitting image of the woman standing beside her.

"You remind me of my daughter," he would say, stroking the photograph. "You're about the same age, you're both stubborn." He would smile, "What do you think, could I convince her?"

She never talked, or she thought she didn't. She didn't know what happened in her head, or what didn't these days. And the man would sigh, and put the picture away.

"Now then, where were we? Ah, yes," his little round glasses flashed beneath the whiteness of the cell. "Is two plus two four, or five?"

Five. Definitely five.

"And who are you, Rio?"

Ryoku Iyaka.

"What do you believe, Rio?"

The benders are evil. The benders are unequal. They must be equalized.

"Very good, Rio." Hiroshi Sato sat back in his chair and watched the wretched woman in front of him. She was gaunt, pale, her cheekbones severe, her eyes sunk into their sockets. She looked nothing like the fiery spook they had dragged into the camp screaming three months ago. Back then, she had taken out half of the force dispatched to bring her in, but now, Hiroshi chuckled, now she was a perfect Equalist.

"Would you like to meet some new friends, Rio?"

"Yes," she mumbled. "They aren't benders, right? I hate benders. I can't stand benders."

Hiroshi decided to have a little fun, it was hard not to.

"But Snowbell was a bender, wasn't he?" Sato was fairly sure Snowbell was an imaginary man she'd cooked up in the cells, how very sad.

"Then I hate him too."

Beautiful. Hiroshi fingered the picture in his pocket. Maybe there was hope for Asami, someday she would fight by his side, just like this pathetic ex-bender. Hiroshi Sato smiled indulgently at the thin, sickly woman in front of him, "Very good, Miss Iyaka. I think you're ready to join your brothers and sisters in Republic City. how does that sound?"

"Good," she replied glassily.

"I'm sure you will be very helpful to our cause." Hiroshi watched her stumble out of the cell, almost carried by two guards. To think that all it had taken was three months to turn one of the United Republic's best soldiers into an Equalist. He left to visit another cell, humming happily; it was a thing of beauty indeed.

* * *

I feel kind of bad making you wait a week for this short, depressing was actually really hard to write. I promise there's a happy ending! Just... not quite yet. All the reviews in my inbox were wonderful! Don't hesitate with the constructive criticism. I love that stuff. Before I address the guest reviews, I'd like to welcome Adahellou as the only new favoriter/follower, but that only makes him/her that much more special. So Bienvenue Adahellou!

To Laura- Action is approaching, I forecast some good fights scenes once I reach episode 12 or so in the original cartoon, and maybe after because I really like writing about fighting (I do martial arts, so I'm a little biased). I took your review to heart, and a torturous cliff hanger is now scheduled for Iroh and Rio's reunion, I hope you enjoy it! That was a joke... I did it because I'm a sadistic author getting back at the world for all the cliff hangers I've been subjected to. Speaking of cliff-hangers, I really hope Game Over is updated soon. I really like that story, and I'm glad you like it to. Have a nice round of finals this year!

To Violet Heart- Another Iroh fan! I'm not alone! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and because you like him so much, Iroh will be factoring in more in later chapters. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been painfully busy. Sigh... life is pain, and anyone who tells you different is selling you something :).

To Guest (who commented on Chapter 22)- et voila! this is why Rio can't bend in the present (stupid Amon...), I sort of tried to imply it, but to make sure, chapter 27 happened. I like your inquisitiveness.

To Guest (who commented on Chapter 26)- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying Rio's adventures as much as I am. I will try to speed up updates in the future, especially since I'm really looking forward to all the mushy, heart-wrenching stuff to come. *Gasp* did I really write that? Don't let my brother see it, or he'll think I'm going soft! Happy finals to you too.

And happy finals to you all!

Hyperbole


	28. Chapter 28

_Republic City Sewer System_

_Present, Episode twelve_

Ryoku sat on a bluff just outside the city limits, and watched a fleet of ships roll into the bay with relief. The last few days had been hard, for all of "Team Avatar." Rio had been able to blend in as a civilian fairly easily, however, it meant that Korra and the other teenagers had taken over surveillance of the Equalist rallies. Especially after Rio had nearly been caught by one of the systematic purges of the city, where troops of Equalists searched houses for dissenters and benders. A kindly man had saved her life, but she had been forced to hide in a meat freezer, which only slowed her down. It was ironic that Rio was still shivering as the ships in the bay exploded into flames. She scrambled to her feet, dread clawing her stomach as bi-planes flew over her head.

"No," she breathed as smoke billowed from the fleet, water spouting into the air from the underwater bombs. "_No!"_

She could only watch in horror as the stench of burnt metal and sulfur reached her nose, and as the boats that were meant to save the city sank, one by one.

Finally when she had enough, she shed her coat and her boots, and jumped off of the bluff into the bay, recklessly, but without hesitation.

…

"Earth-benders, water-benders, detonate those mines!" Iroh couldn't believe what was happening. Five minutes into the battle, and his meticulous strategies were already blown to shreds, literally. Now his only objective was to survive.

It was too bad that wasn't working out either, as flying metal contraptions descended from the skies to drop more bombs. Iroh felt a familiar rage, and grief, as he saw his fleet burning on all sides. He realized with shock that his own ship was burning up also, and there was nothing he could do about it, his sailors were already fighting, what else could they do? What more could he do? That was when he saw the black cylinder heading for his ship. _His ship! _

Iroh had scaled the ladder to the observation deck in a second. It wasn't planned, for once, he didn't think about what he was doing, he acted. The blast from the torpedo slammed into him like a train, knocking the breath from his lungs. From this height, the water seemed solid as he broke the surface, if he'd had any air left, the fall would have removed it. Water rushed into his lungs as he inhaled reflexively, he couldn't remember how to move his limbs. The pale light of the surface grew dimmer and dimmer as the general of the western fleet sank.

Until something- or someone- broke the surface and dived towards him. He felt strong arms wrap around his chest, and then he was rushing through the water. The surface became brighter and brighter until the sounds of the battle came crashing in, he could breathe because he was coughing up the liquid in his longs. Once he was done, he craned his head back and saw the young, tanned face of a girl he didn't recognize. She held him in the water effortlessly.

"It's alright, I've got you," she smiled, and with the ease of a seal, they jetted towards shore.

"Avatar Korra?" he gasped. "You saved my life. Thank you"

Korra was busy bending them through the water, but Iroh could watch the battle as it ended. As he saw his ship list in the water, and slowly burn into a twisted, blackened hunk of metal, Iroh felt something he could describe as his heart breaking. Arthur, Kenji, Aido, Ensign Harris… they must all be dead, now. If Korra noticed, she didn't say anything about the tears running down his face to mix with the ashy water of the bay.

His face dried with the rest of him as he stepped on shore. Iroh hadn't realized how seriously his crash into the ocean had affected him until he tried to bring up his core temperature, and found his internal rhythm out of whack. He caught Korra's attention as he paused before entering the sewer tunnel, taking a moment to settle back into the controlled breathing pattern that was, as a master of the Imperial style, instinctual.

Iroh smiled slightly, and gestured towards the tunnel, "Ladies first, Avatar."

She giggled, "Thanks," and then pushed him forward, "But no thanks."

"As you wish, Avatar," he replied, fighting the urge to sigh. In a way, he was glad for the Avatar's humor, it took his mind off of the soldiers he had lost outside. Korra didn't look back as she led him through the tunnel, and didn't see his mouth tighten into a thin, grim line. Iroh added more names to the ledger of Amon's debt to him, a debt that he knew would be repaid in full soon… very soon.

Iroh watched Gommu's hideout with fascination. Benders, non-benders, people from all walks of life bustled around the shanty town harmoniously. Though, he reflected wryly, they shared one factor: poverty. That was, all except for Avatar Korra and her reincarnation of Team Avatar. They had claimed a section near the mouth of tunnel, a gigantic polar-bear dog lounged off to one side. It wasn't the most luxurious field command center, but they at least had a map.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these high-speed aircraft," Iroh said, as he sensed Bolin catching his grim expression.

"I know," Korra replied as the water under her hands began to glow. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

Bolin sighed miserably, "No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one."

Iroh shook his head, "Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet." He had come too far, he thought, to stop now.

Bolin grinned, "I like this man's confidence!" Then he cocked his head, 'So… how are we not out of the fight?"

Iroh stood, intending to walk over to the map, "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way," he said, trying to visualize the city in his head. It wasn't working, he needed something he could touch. He turned to Korra, "Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

She smiled, "I know just the man for the job."

Gommu cracked his fingers enthusiastically, "And _who_ is the recipient of this top secret message?"

"General Bumi," Iroh supplied. "Second division of the United Forces."

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra seemed surprised.

"Yes," Iroh shrugged. "A bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet."

"Ready, sir."

He turned his attention back to Gommu, and began relating his message to Bumi: "Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft."

Click, click…. clack, click… beep… Gommu's long, spindly fingers rapped out the missive as Iroh spoke. "Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal." Click, click, clack…. click, click beep… "Do not approach city until you receive the all clear." Click clack, click clack… beep...

Gommu grinned with satisfaction as he finished the transmission.

Iroh thanked him quickly, and turned away, his brow knitting in thought. "I saw a map earlier, could I look at it?" He asked Team Avatar.

"Yeah," Mako volunteered. "It's this way." He picked up a long tube from the corner, and rolled out the map on a table near the telegraph. It depicted Republic City, and a narrow margin of the surrounding mountains.

Iroh traced the bay contemplatively. Mako pointed to the mountains, "They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range."

"Then our first objective is to take out their air capabilities," Iroh said definitively. "We attack the airfield tomorrow. Everyone, get ready. We leave at dawn."

Team Avatar left with a new spring in their step now that there was a course of action in place. However, out of the corner of his eye, Iroh saw Asami linger for a moment.

"It's time to take down my father," she muttered quietly.

He hung back, his curiosity piqued. "Excuse me, Miss Sato…?"

"It's nothing…" she smiled a little too brightly. "Did you want something?"

"Merely how you came to be… involved in all of this," Iroh asked slowly. "I'll admit, I was surprised to see you here, given-"

"My father," she cut him off acidly. A hand went to the necklace at her throat, Iroh hadn't noticed it before. A jade pendant. "You needn't worry about me," she was saying bitterly as it caught his eye. "I think I hate him these days."

"I see." Iroh felt the awkward silence fall like an anvil. He'd already suspected where Asami Sato's loyalties lay given the Avatar's ease around her, now he was merely confirming the fact- except for the jade dragons glinting an accusation on her chest.

"Excuse me, Miss Sato," Iroh cleared his throat, staring at her necklace. "Where did you get that necklace?"

Asami looked down at the piece of jewelry and blushed, "It- it's actually from my father-" She went to tuck it back into her collar, but Iroh stopped her, his hand moving of its own volition.

He tightened his hold on her wrist, "That's very odd, Miss Sato," he murmured quietly, his gaze locking with hers, "Because I would swear that that pendant is imperial jade."

"I- I don't know where he got it-" Asami stammered, she couldn't look away from the young general. His sudden intensity was flustering, "He said it was something my mother would want me to have-"

Iroh released her wrist suddenly, inhaling sharply. "This necklace was a gift from my mother to my sister," he explained quickly. "I take it you had no knowledge of its origin, my apologies."

"N-none taken," Asami chuckled nervously. "You've been through quite a lot today, I think I can forgive a little curiosity about my-" she stumbled over the possessive, "your- her necklace." She went to unclasp it.

Iroh smiled slightly, "Please, keep it. Your father was correct in a way- it was a gift from mother to daughter. My sister Azuli couldn't bear to wear it now, at any rate."

Asami frowned suddenly, "How would my father have gotten this if it belonged to a princess of the Fire Nation?"

"My guess is that it was taken in the Equalist attempt on her life," Iroh replied with a sigh. "As I said, she'd hate to look at it now. One of-" He shook his head, "But- we ought to return to the hideout proper."

Asami's hand on his arm halted Iroh's turn, "What were you going to say?" she asked, a wicked glint in her eye. "If you get to be curious about me, you can at least return the favor."

Iroh's gaze dropped to her wrist, he felt a wave of guilt for grabbing her so roughly- she was a civilian after all. "I was going to say…" he halted, and pulled his arm from hers, closing his eyes briefly. "I was going to say that one of my best friends switched places with my sister to save Azuli's life. She probably used that pendant as proof."

Asami gasped, the curiosity in her eyes flickering out quickly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Privately, she wondered if there was any suffering that Hiroshi Sato _wasn't_ connected to.

Iroh shook his head again, "It's no trouble, Miss Sato. The truth is, Rio's death is the reason I'm here right now."

"For revenge on Amon?" Asami inferred, and then the curiosity sparked once more, "Did you say 'Rio'?"

Iroh nodded, "Yes, to both. Why?"

Asami looked towards the others as they sat around Gommu's cooking fire. "Well… we have another member of the team named Rio." She laughed slightly, "It's a rather odd coincidence that your Rio's necklace would end up in my father's hands, since he apparently interrogated our Rio…" She trailed off, as Iroh blanched.

"Quite," he choked out.

"Did I say something painful for you?" Asami was concerned. "I'm sorry."

"I just…" Iroh smiled sadly. "A team of spooks lost their hawk in this city, and I received a message about Hiroshi Sato's true intentions from an unidentified source. For a second, the suspect reminded me of 'my Rio' as you call her. I guess now that she's gone…" he looked away once more, "I see her everywhere I go."

"It sounds like you were close," Asami murmured. "What was she like?"

Iroh laughed, "How can I answer that question? She isn't like anyone you've ever met."

"Try," Asami pressed, in the back of her mind, she had the niggling suspicion that 'her' Rio had yet another secret to be revealed. By unspoken agreement, they started walking back towards the others. There was a small tremor as Naga rolled over in happiness, Korra was rubbing the polar-bear-dog's belly with both of her arms.

"She was…" Iroh searched for words, "She was intensely loyal to her friends. She was always getting into fights on someone else's behalf," he chuckled, "It because of me, a lot of the time. She's just lucky that she figured out how to win early on. She was very good at winning."

He smiled, a faraway look in his eyes, "So you'd have this tough, deadly spook, and then you'd blink and in the next second she'd be somewhere else mooning over some kind of weed growing in the street." He sighed, "She loved gardening, almost more than anything else."

"Tell me more," Asami said. "What's a spook?"

"Excuse me," Iroh apologized. "It's military slang- a spook is a Special Forces agent. Rio was a commander in the Special Forces when she… died."

"That's very odd," Asami said carefully, "because our very own Rio is, in fact, a Special Forces agent."

She almost squeaked as Iroh gripped her shoulders tightly, "Miss Sato," he growled, a banked fire flaring to life in his eyes. "I do hope that you realize that I have lost enough people today. I do not need false hope, not now that my _entire fleet_ is a scrap heap on the bottom of the ocean." His stare burned. "I do not need a reminder of what Amon has taken from me." He released her quickly, guilt crossing his face again, "I would appreciate it if you don't mention this again."

They had nearly arrived at the circle of light cast by the fire heating a questionable pot. Mako caught sight of Iroh walking away from Asami as she rubbed her shoulders in shock, and leapt up, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Miss Sato and I disagreed about a mutual acquaintance," Iroh said stiffly. "I assure you, the matter is settled."

"You can't just-" Mako protested, "Just what happened anyway?"

Behind him, Korra stood and rushed to the mouth of the sewer entrance, "Rio, where have you been?" she called.

Rio stood, silhouetted by the sunset outside, dripping onto the dirt on the floor of the hideout. "I was out-," she was explaining quietly, before she saw Iroh turning away from Mako. The words died in her throat.

Asami wasn't about to give up now that she saw Rio thunderstruck across the small space. "Maybe," she grinned triumphantly, "_I_ don't have to mention it." She pointed where Rio stood behind Iroh.

He spun, the angry mutter in his throat died as quickly as Rio's explanation. "Rio?" he gasped. His hand slid across his face and into his hair, as if he was checking his forehead for a fever. He couldn't blink, couldn't pull his eyes from the form of the woman in front of him.

Korra was looked back and forth between the two with a confused expression. "Do you two _know_ each other?"

* * *

In my defense, this cliff-hanger pains me, too. But there you go, they have FINALLY met. I FINALLY get to write slightly-flirtatious witty banter in the present, and we FINALLY get into the thick of some serious angst. My goodness, where did this deep-rooted conflict all come from, you ask? I swear upon all the bibles in my house that I am a fully-functional well-adjusted member of society... who just happens to enjoy torturing made up characters online... No new favoriter/followers this week. Alas! I shall have to wither away without my ego to support me, only to be reconstituted by my tears... (XD, it's not that big of a deal, no pressure.) Thanks again for the reviews.

Au revoir,

Hyperbole


	29. Chapter 29

_The Republic City sewer system_

_Present, Episode 12 _

"Iroh?" Rio croaked, a broad smile splitting her face as the visage of the man in front of her sunk in. She started walking quickly, "They sent you?"

Iroh had frozen in his tracks, "You're supposed to be dead!" he wouldn't- or couldn't- move as Rio neared. "Why didn't you…"

"I'm sorry," the words were almost unintelligible as Rio crossed the distance between them. She threw herself at Iroh, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry," she repeated into the material of his uniform. He smelled like the sea, ash, and the coppery scent of blood. "I couldn't get word out, not until the hawk, I-"

Iroh wasn't listening as, slowly, a smile to match Rio's brightened his face. He didn't want, or didn't need, her excuses, not right then. "You're alive!" He slid his arms around her waist, sweeping her into his arms, and buried his nose in her salty hair. She was surreally solid against his chest, he almost couldn't believe she was really there, completely fine, completely _alive-_ except for the damp soaking into his shirt from her hair, and her clothes. She was soaked. He laughed as he finally accepted that Ryoku Zaio was alive and well, dripping in his embrace. Ecstatic, he swung her around, "You're alive!"

She shrieked, "Put me down!"

"Like hell!" he grinned. "I thought you were dead! I spoke at your funeral!"

"Funeral?" Rio clung to him in desperation as the discolored shantytown in the sewer turned into a blur. He was crushing the breath from her lungs in his enthusiasm, "Iroh, I can't breathe!"

The world resolved immediately. His hands cupped her face gently, "Are you injured?" Iroh asked worriedly, "What happened? Where were you? You're wet-"

"No!" she pulled away, catching her breath. "I'm fine." Then she hugged him again, "I was out looking for survivors- I'm so sorry, Iroh."

Iroh's newfound joy dampened considerably, "Did you find any?"

"No…" she left his arms again, looking out at the bay through the old sewer tunnel, "The tide's all wrong. I found a couple bodies but... Anyone who escaped would have been swept out to sea."

"Spirits," Iroh swore, one hand clutched at his crew cut. The hair stayed crumpled from his hands, the dried salt keeping the shape of his fingers. "Arthur… Kenji…"

Rio squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. "There was nothing you could have done, Iroh," she said quietly. "Don't you dare beat yourself up for something that was Sato's fault."

Behind them, Asami shifted guiltily. She looked for Mako, expecting him to murmur something comforting, or drape an arm over her shoulder, but he was on the other side of the fire, staring at the general and Rio in shock.

"Whoa, there, guys," Korra spoke first. "Somebody explain this to the class."

Ryoku smiled a touch guiltily, "So… I mentioned how I knew a general once? Well, it was him."

"We met in the United Forces Academy," Iroh added. "I went to officer's school after we graduated, and Rio became a spook."

For once, Bolin was blunter than Korra, "You said she was dead."

Iroh faced Rio, "I thought she was dead because we weren't sent any proof of life after she was captured, per the articles of war." His expression darkened, "And because I hadn't heard from her for nearly ten months."

Rio looked away, "It's complicated, Iroh." She was intensely aware of the people watching.

Iroh didn't care. "Un-complicate it. Did you escape?"

"Hey, guys," Rio reached out and took Iroh's arm. "Give us a minute okay?" She pulled Iroh back to the mouth of the sewer, until they were out of earshot.

"_What_ happened to you, Rio?" Iroh growled, the euphoria of discovery was wearing off quickly.

"I…" Rio huffed, crossing her arms. "Iroh, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he replied immediately. Then lowly, pain evident in his voice, "Maybe I shouldn't. When did you escape the Equalists?"

"I didn't," Rio said slowly, biting her lip. "That's the thing, Iroh. I couldn't come back because the Equalists, they-" she inhaled through her nose, gathering herself, "They _broke_ me, Iroh. I couldn't imagine looking you in the face after that."

"You think I care about that?" Iroh started to shout, and then his voice dropped to an intense whisper. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"It's not about me being strong, Iroh!" the general in question was disturbed to see the faintest glimmers of tears in Ryoku's stormy eyes.

"For a little while, I wasn't even myself, Iroh, I don't even know what I did, or what I said." Rio scrubbed at her eyes with the heel of one hand, "I barely remember being in the camp. Do you know how many people I could have endangered? How many soldiers could have died?"

Rio grabbed Iroh's lapels, "They could have asked me about how to sneak into the palace, or your favorite brand of tea, or how Azuli takes her coffee. You- any of you- could have _died!"_ she took a deep breath, let go of his coat. "I had to make it right, Iroh. I had an opportunity to infiltrate the Equalists, and it wasn't much of a choice."

"I see," Iroh relented, his voice making it clear that he didn't, in fact, see. "You haven't told me what happened to _you_, Rio." He captured one of her hands, it trembled in his hold. "You've lost weight. You're shaking."

She breathed again, through her nose, as her composure slipped another notch. "I don't want to talk about that, Iroh. It won't do anyone any good."

Iroh found himself tracing a scar that ran on the inside of her wrist. "This is new. Where did you get it?"

"Don't do that," Rio yanked her hand away. She looked up at Iroh, her gaze inscrutable from the mess of emotions contained with it. "You have to move past this, Iroh. Right _now _I need you to be a general- not my friend, not anything else."

"Rio…" Iroh reached for her other hand, "I can't just let this go!"

She swallowed hard. "I've been afraid for the last ten months, Iroh. For every second of every day, I've been afraid of the Equalists, and Amon, and what they'll do if we fail. So," she poked him in the chest, a little fire returning her face to its normal hue, "I need _you_ to be a general right now, alright? For me. I can't do this without you." Rio cocked her head towards Team Avatar as they huddled, throwing furtive looks at the spook and her mysterious general. "Do it for them. Iroh, I can't go back to what happened, and keep my head in the fight." She sighed, "So just wait until this is all over. I'll tell you everything then."

For a second, they merely looked at each other, until Iroh reached a determination deep behind his amber eyes.

"Okay," Iroh cleared his throat. "You want me to wait. That's fine, but Rio," he crossed his arms. His eyes were unusually hard as he scrutinized her face, "As soon as we're done here, I want the truth. Rio," his voice roughened, "You left me; it hurt. I'll be expecting answers."

She nodded, patted his shoulder with some of her old humor, "I can do that… just not now. For now, just trust me."

Iroh nodded in return, "Very well." A prickly silence hung for a second before Rio started moving back towards the fire. Iroh followed, finding his voice, "You said you had a chance to infiltrate the Equalists?"

"Yeah," Rio shrugged. "I blew my cover when they started the coup, but I managed to recover a lot of intel about the organization before then. It was all pretty tightly compartmentalized, but I have enough to put some of the key officers away for a very long time."

Iroh's brows shot up, "As in, a military court? Evidence?"

Rio nodded, sharing a small, cocky smile. Her momentary fallibility was gone like a morning mist at noon, "You bet'cha. I've got files of documents, I did sketches- I even snuck a recorder in once. It's all written up and hidden on Air Temple Island."

"Hidden?"

Her gaze skittered away from his, "In case I die, there are a bunch of folders buried in the planter outside of my hut on the island."

"You had a hut?" Iroh grinned as they made it back into the circle of light cast by the cooking fire. "Just what exactly have you been _doing?_"

"Well, as luck would have it," Ryoku explained, "because of my copious gardening experience, and my particular skillset as ex-Special Forces, the Equalists had me 'infiltrate'-" she made air-quotes with her fingers, "Air Temple Island. So I've been a gardener by day, and a double-agent by night for the past six months."

Iroh whistled appreciatively, "That's amazing."

Bolin snickered as they sat down in front of the stew simmering beneath Gommu's ministrations. "So, did you kiss and make up?"

"You wish, Daisy," Rio retorted. "This is how _adults_ solve problems."

Bolin was affronted, "What do you mean by that?"

Rio shot him a pointed look, "Well, at least I didn't glut my sorrows at Narook's Noodlery."

Iroh grinned as Bolin emitted a breathy, outraged squeak. Mako didn't bother to come to his brother's defense. Rio shook her head, sharing a wicked glance with Iroh, "I hate teenagers."

"What makes you say that?" Iroh watched Mako grind his knuckles into Bolin's head good-naturedly.

Rio chuckled, "Do you want the gouge on what I've been dealing with?"

Iroh nodded, curious, "Go on."

Rio pointed at Korra, "So, Korra's the Avatar, but she's also a seventeen year-old girl with no life experiences. She had a crush on Mako, while Bolin had a crush on her. She asked Mako out, he said no, so she went out with Bolin for a night."

She cocked an eyebrow, "That's only the beginning. They met up with Mako, and _she _kissed _him_, but _Bolin_ walked in on it. And then a week later, Mako nearly ran over Asami," she pointed at the black-haired engineer. "They end up together, so Korra's a weensy bit jealous. And Bolin _still_ has a little crush on Korra, and Korra _still _has a thing for Mako, and now Asami and Mako are having problems because Mako _might_ still have feelings for Korra after all."

Rio huffed exasperatedly, "And they're _all_ in denial. Except for Asami, maybe."

Iroh shook his head, "It's like the Academy all over again."

"It's worse," Rio groaned. "I've been dispensing life advice like a boardwalk vending machine."

"Such is the charitable burden of those folk of wisdom, like your luminous self, Miss," Gommu declared. He handed them both steaming bowls of a questionable, thin brown liquid.

"Thanks!" Rio dug in like a starving jackal-rabbit. "I forgot how many calories a standard grid-search dive burns."

"How long were you out?" Iroh asked. He tasted the soup and found it to be excellent, if a tad greasy.

"I don't know, the beginning of the attack," Rio licked her spoon, and eyed Iroh's bowl. "Are you going to finish that?"

"You're done already?"

"You're not?" her spoon marched menacingly towards his stew.

Iroh yelped and held his bowl out of reach, "Sunk to thievery…. Have you no shame?"

"Have you no sympathy?" Ryoku continued the assault, and sat down triumphantly with a spoonful of Iroh's dumpster stew. "Gommu, is there enough for seconds?"

"There surely is!" Gommu was thrilled to have finally found such a willing partaker of his culinary skill.

"I still don't get how you pack all that away, Rio," Korra whined from across the fire circle. "You must have one freaky metabolism."

"I'm just making up for lost time," Rio said off-handedly as Gommu took her bowl. "I mean, it wasn't that long ago that I got fed once a week, y'know?'

"No, actually, I didn't," Iroh said pointedly.

"Forget it," Rio snatched his spoon and stuck in his mouth, "Stop dwelling, and start _stewing."_ She grinned crookedly as he choked, "See what I did there?"

"How well did you two know each other, again?" Asami was clearly concluding something.

Iroh was figuring out how to breathe again, and Rio declined to reply, but it didn't faze Asami. "You should tell us some stories," she suggested, trading knowing look for Bolin's excited one.

"Iroh's would be super boring," Ryoku snickered. "He's a total desk jockey."

"Shut up!" Iroh snapped. "I've seen battle!"

"In your heart, you're still a nerd," Rio returned loftily. "Look at you- are you going to war, or a dinner party?"

Iroh sputtered, much to Team Avatar's amusement. "It's the standard uniform for _generals_," he finally shot back. "Let's not forget who's the boss of _whom_."

Rio chortled, taking the bait. "You're just proving my point, Iroh! Who even knows how to use 'whom' anymore?"

"Clearly not you," Iroh observed wickedly. "It's elementary grammar, Rio."

She scoffed, "I've survived for twenty-two years without 'whom' in my life, Iroh."

"Whom has survived for centuries well enough with _you_," Iroh pointed out. "You can't argue against history, Rio."

"Sure, I can," She protested. "And I do, all the time."

"Enlighten me."

"I'm a whole basketful of breakthroughs," Rio argued. "Take bending for example. Tell me exactly when I've ever bent by the book?"

"You did in the academy," Iroh snickered. "You failed. Literally."

"Hey!" Mako broke in, "Bent by the book? Rio doesn't bend, General Iroh."

Iroh froze for a moment. Then he looked at Rio as she looked away, and for a moment, Mako thought the general was going to lose it. "He got you?" Iroh gripped Rio's arm, "Tell me Amon didn't take your bending, Rio! Rio?"

Wordlessly, she nodded. Iroh's jaw clenched, and then he looked into the campfire morosely, "This changes my plans."

"Yeah…" Rio punched his shoulder, "But I can chi-block now, and stuff. It evens out."

"You were a bender?" Korra asked softly.

Rio shrugged, "Yeah, but Amon took care of that. You can't really have an Equalist that can bend, I guess."

"What did you bend?" Mako asked.

"What do you _think?_" Rio inquired, her mouth quirking.

Bolin answered first, "You were a water-bender, right?"

Rio was gleeful, "Nope. Try again."

Asami said quietly, "You were a fire-bender, Rio."

Mako was aghast, "What?"

"It only makes sense," Asami explained. "I've been analyzing the electric glove Korra kept after the first attack on the island. She said that you got burned by it, on your ribs." She touched the spot, right below her heart, "When you got hit, the current should have run over your heart. It would have been fatal, but you're still alive, so I assumed that… maybe at one point you could bend electricity."

Rio looked at her thoughtfully, "That's weird. I couldn't even bend lightning when I could bend before, though. I was a terrible fire-bender."

"I bed to differ," Iroh disagreed. "You had unparalleled control over your chi."

"So what?" Rio scoffed. "I couldn't bend anything larger than a campfire." She sighed, "It doesn't matter now, anyway."

Iroh subsided, a strange look on his face he turned back to the blaze in front of them. He sighed heavily, "Your new knowledge will come in handy tomorrow when we take out that airfield across the mountains."

"We're taking out an airfield?" Rio asked. She yawned, the day's activities beginning to sink in.

"Wherever the planes are coming from, we need to stop them," Mako said. "That's what we're doing tomorrow."

Rio nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"I'll brief you on everything in the morning," Iroh said quietly.

"Actually…" Korra broke in, "I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?" Mako exclaimed.

"Why not?" Asami demanded.

Korra shrugged, "I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon." She crossed her arms, "it's time I face him."

Iroh shook his head, "That's not a good plan. We need to stick together."

Korra turned to him with a defiant shake of her head, "I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts tell me it's time to end this, on _my_ terms."

Iroh was adamant, "Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone." He couldn't help but see the crew he had lost in his mind's eye. He wasn't about to lose the Avatar, too.

Mako stood up, he joined Korra on the other side of the fire. "She won't be." He avoided Asami's eyes, "I'm going with you."

Worry crossed Korra's face, "You don't have to do that."

"Yes," Mako said firmly, "I do."

Iroh rubbed at an old scar on chin, a second later he opened his eyes. "My grandfather would respect the Avatar's wishes…." He nodded, his hand dropping definitively, "So will I."

He glanced towards the tunnel opening, it was dark out, the stars barely visible. "Everyone, I suggest we rest up for tomorrow."

"Alright, I'm turning in," Bolin said cheerfully. The others quickly dispersed, except for Rio who had fallen asleep while everyone else was distracted.

Asami wandered over to where Iroh stood over Rio in indecision about whether or not to wake her up. "I didn't realize how tired she was," she said quietly.

"I'm assuming it was the swimming," Iroh whispered. "Especially if she lost muscle mass in the Equalist camp."

"I guess that makes sense," Asami murmured. "Should we wake her up?"

"Better not," Iroh chuckled. "Spooks tend to have odd reflexive actions when people disturb them."

"Like what?" Asami asked curiously.

Iroh shrugged, "People have gotten stabbed. It's a defensive mechanism."

"How awful!" Asami watched in trepidation as Iroh kneeled and cautiously gathered Ryoku into his arms.

He stood and grinned tiredly, "See? Nothing to worry about."

Asami noticed him looking around. She pointed, "She's been sleeping over there, by that red blanket."

Iroh nodded gratefully, "Thanks. Good night, Miss Sato."

"You too." Asami watched Iroh as he gently set the sleeping spook onto the blanket, wrapping her in it securely.

The engineer mulled the action over as she fell asleep, replaying bits and pieces of the general's mannerisms that wouldn't leave her mind's eye. By the time Asami's eyes closed, she had realized something that made her heart ache: Mako no longer looked at her the way Iroh looked at Rio.

* * *

There you are, another chapter. I apologize for the delay, but I found it necessary to do some reflection on the next few events, and it didn't happen as quickly as I had hoped. I hope it met all of your expectations. All of the reviews were very motivating, especially two that I received a few days ago. In short, the two reviewers felt that parts of the story didn't flow properly, or that the flashback chapters made it seem disjointed. This was some _excellent _criticism! I much prefer constructive criticism over any other kind of review any of you might send me. Please, if any one has noticed a similar problem, feel free to let me know. I didn't join this site to make myself feel better! I joined to grow as a writer, and that only happens through practice and feedback. That said, all the nice reviews people give me really do make my day.

Also, I would like to welcome some new followers: LadyCeruleanBlue (Awesome pen name... matches an oil paint of mine...), 1hannagirl, and LilPrincess95! Bienvenue,

Hyperbole


	30. Chapter 30

_Republic City Sewer System, Equalist Airfield_

_Present, middle of episode 12_

Dawn found Ryoku and Iroh silently contemplating the gray marine layer hovering over the harbor from the abandoned sewer pipe. Iroh sat meditatively, his legs folded and his eyes closed, finding a moment of peace in the lap of the water at the bulwark supporting their perch. Ryoku merely gazed out at the pensive ocean, and occasionally at Iroh, likewise finding the steely calm she would need for the battle ahead.

Korra watched their silhouettes from where Gommu was whipping up from breakfast, and she realized how very different Rio had been all this time. Now she saw what the Equalists might have seen, the soldier, not the gardener, set apart from the untested members of Team Avatar simply the lines of her shoulders and the look in her eyes. Mako watched them too, he saw the same things, the same resolve that he was afraid he would lack.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Korra murmured, her gaze still trained on the general and the spook as they began their return.

"Who would have guessed they knew each other and everything?" Mako agreed.

"No, I meant, a month ago I thought Rio was some ditzy gardener," Korra said with a smile. "And now it turns out she used to be a fire-bender, and a commander in the Special Forces and all that stuff."

"Yeah…" Mako shook his head. "I always knew she was hiding something."

His eyes lingered on Korra's profile, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as Bolin wandered over sleepily, "So… today's the day!"

"Yup," Korra beamed. She and Mako wore Equalist suits, while everyone else wore whatever they had worn for the past few days. Perhaps it was the environment, but it had been relatively easy to adjust to living in filth.

Iroh smiled slightly, the fire flaring as he joined the circle, "Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded, except for Rio, who, with a straight face, put up her hand, "We should wait for a little bit longer, and let Amon get more of an advantage."

Iroh sighed, "Thank you for your suggestion, commander."

She beamed, "Anything I can do to help."

"As I was saying," Iroh said soberly, "Everyone's clear on the plan?"

Mako nodded shortly, "We're ready to go."

Bolin hugged Mako quickly, sniffling. Mako grinned fondly, "Love you, little bro."

"Love you back, big bro," Bolin turned to Korra wagging a finger warningly, "Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful."

Korra hugged him, "Good luck." Then she whistled to Naga, "If you're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga." She hugged the gigantic dog too, rubbing Naga's head, "Take good care of Bolin for me."

Mako turned to Asami, "Asami. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you."

Asami kissed him on the cheek, her eyes pensive. "I care about you, too."

Rio caught Iroh's eye, _see?_ She mouthed, rolling her eyes. _Teenagers…_

"I care about you, too, Rio," Iroh whispered, his face just straight enough to bring out the merriness in his amber eyes.

"Shut up!" Rio hid a laugh behind the sleeve of her frayed coat.

"You laugh because it's true," Iroh teased. He turned serious as Asami joined them again. "All set?"

They nodded grimly. Iroh acknowledged it with a slight incline of his head. He glanced at Naga, "Then let's move."

…

"I can't believe you _hiked_ all this way!" Asami murmured as they passed the dilapidated remains of Tarrlok's shed. "This is where you found Korra when you rescued her?"

"It was a couple hundred feet below, and to the south," Rio corrected. "And it was colder than this, actually."

"No wonder you nearly died of hypothermia!" Bolin whistled. "I'm already freezing."

"I detect a story to be told," Iroh said pointedly as Naga left the shed behind.

"Yeah well, Korra got kidnapped by one of the council members. One of my sources told me about how Tarrlok acquired this shed, so I bought a compass and hiked up here. Found her in the snow, and strapped her to Naga with my coat." Rio coughed, "Gave myself hypothermia and this stupid cough for my troubles."

"This is what happens when you leave your sensible friends behind," Iroh said, even more pointedly.

"Leave it, Iroh," Rio coughed again. "I hate snow. And I want my bending back."

"At first I totally couldn't see you as a fire-bender," Bolin rambled cheerfully, "but it sort of fits, you know? Is that really why you gave Mako all those tips?"

"Yup," Rio chuckled. "Mako thinks he's pretty cool, but he's never been through United Forces training."

Bolin's eyes went wide, "I am _so_ going to tell him that!"

Rio snorted, "Good, I want to see his face."

"I personally have found pro-bending to be an interesting diversion," Iroh said didactically, "but I must confess that my tendencies run to the traditional."

There was a moment of silence before Bolin said, "What?"

"Iroh's an imperial style snob," Rio translated. "He thinks traditional fire-bending is the only way to do things _properly_."

"Well, when you put it like _that…_" Iroh grumbled.

"You know it's true," Rio snickered. "I've heard you rant like Master Paku after watching new recruits."

"I do not rant!" Iroh protested. "I criticize!" he sniffed, "and with good reason."

"So what is it, exactly, that you don't like about fire-bending?" Bolin asked, nettled.

"Look at all the controls they put on it!" Iroh said heatedly. "It's a game, not real bending."

"It is too real bending!" Bolin protested. "We get paid money!"

"That's my point," Iroh retorted smugly, "You've taken a centuries-old art, and reduced it to a spectator sport."

"What's wrong with that?" Rio asked idly, poking the back of Iroh's head. "I like pro-bending."

"You're one to talk," Iroh huffed. "Just because the Imperial style didn't work for you doesn't mean that tradition is worthless."

"That was low," Rio observed. "And for your information, the regulations in pro-bending force all of the team members to work together seamlessly, just like…" a wicked grin crossed her face, "the crew on a battleship."

"Bending in war, and bending in peace are two entirely different things," Iroh muttered. "I don't suppose you're familiar with Hao Mun's treatise on bending throughout the demobilization of the five-hundred years' war?"

"No, I haven't. Dyslexic, and on the frontlines, remember?"

"I thought not," Iroh sighed. "You can have my copy- oh, wait. It burned with the ship." He cursed, "That was a signed first edition!"

Bolin coughed, "Nerd." He coughed again.

Iroh twisted around, his eyes flashing, "What did you say?"

Bolin looked innocent, "What? Did someone say something?" he turned to Asami, "Did you say something to His Generalness, Asami?"

Iroh groaned, "How did you_ survive,_ Rio?"

"They wouldn't take me back to the camps," Ryoku said dryly. "Believe me, I begged and everything." She was interrupted as three biplanes roared overhead. Naga whined, shifting beneath her passengers.

Iroh followed the planes over head with his gaze, "I think we've found our secret airfield." He turned to Bolin, "Bolin, once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircraft take off."

"Aye aye, captain!" Bolin jokingly saluted. His grin drooped as Iroh cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, general. General."

They dismounted. Bolin wagged a finger at Naga jokingly as Iroh approached the Equalist compound. "Alright, you guys wait here until we get back, okay?"

Asami surveyed the fence with distrust, "Why would there be fence posts, but no fence?"

Rio shook her head, drawing nearer with curiosity, "I don't remember this at all."

As one, entranced, the group of would-be saboteurs reached out to test the boundary of the compound. As they collectively crumpled to the ground, Iroh's bewildered face was the last thing that Rio saw before she blacked out.

Iroh was gone when she came to. Instead, her face was pressed into the grit on the floor of… wherever they were. Rio lifted her head, a familiar ghostly pain lingering in her body. She twisted around stiffly, only to meet equally familiar bars slicing across her vision. The cords around her wrists bit into her flesh as she shuddered reflexively. The panic was immediate; her heartbeat grew louder, beating painfully against her ribs. She forgot how to breathe, how to think- had it all been a dream?

"Rio! What's wrong?" Iroh's face swam into view, disembodied in her tunnel vision.

She curled up, until her face pressed into her knees. "Go away!"

"I can't, we're all tied up. Tell me what's wrong."

"Leave me alone," she muttered bitterly. "I didn't forget, I promised. You can go away now!"

"We can't, uh… go away, exactly." Bolin's face replaced Iroh's, she heard shuffling. "We're all kind of y'know, tied up here, and very unable to leave."

Asami's voice joined his, "Rio, you're acting very strangely, do you remember this place?"

Tentatively, Rio uncurled. She took in the shapes of Iroh and Bolin tied back to back by a black cord. Asami was tied on the other side, her wrists bound by the same material. For a second all she saw were details, little things; Asami had dirt on her face, Bolin was pouting, there were moths around the light above their heads. It hadn't been a dream, this was real.

"Rio, listen to me," Iroh spoke quietly, the way he used to calm chicken-ponies for his Azuli. "Just breathe for a second, okay? Like you're meditating."

Ryoku did as she was told, inhaling slowly. She relaxed slightly as she exhaled, her tunnel vision dissipating.

"Just keep breathing for me, alright?" Iroh felt his own shock, his own panic begin to fall away as he concentrated on the spook. "You're at the Equalist airfield, we were just knocked out by the invisible fence."

"Yeah, okay, I remember." Rio said slowly. Her voice shook. Reality was setting in, and it hurt. The panic faded, replaced by a bitter, stale anger.

"Asami's okay, Bolin's okay. We're all fine." Iroh continued monotonously.

"I'm not made of glass, Iroh!" Rio snapped. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm having an emotional breakdown!"

Bolin chuckled weakly, "I'm sorry to point this out, Rio, but you kind of are."

She fell silent for a moment, and then sighed. "You're right, sorry."

"It's okay," Iroh said carefully. He glanced towards the door across from the cage, his neck hurt from craning to watch Rio.

Rio took another deep breath, trying to let the emotion drain away, as she had been for the last nine months. "When the Equalists come in to interrogate us, pretend that you don't know who I am."

"Why?" Asami asked, her mouth drawing into a thin line.

"This is one of the way points for new Equalists being smuggled in, I recognize this cell." Rio explained quietly. "They'll know me here, and they'll find out that I'm a traitor. The less connection you have to me, the safer you'll be."

"And you?" Iroh already knew the answer, but he didn't want to believe it.

"They'll kill me," Rio replied grimly. "You already knew that, Iroh."

"I crossed an ocean. I lost my _fleet_," he said bitterly. "For what? So I can lose you for the second time?"

"Casualties are a part of war Iroh," Rio said lowly. She looked away from his face, something close to despair replacing the anger in her chest. Spooks went down in battle, not executions-

"Wait," Rio nudged Iroh with her shoulder, "Iroh, did you have a Spook team with your fleet?"

"No, they're waiting at Red Sand with Bumi," Iroh said. "Why? They can't get here fast enough-"

"I can't be saved," Rio said. "Maybe you can." She sighed, "You came here for revenge. This is how you'll get it."

"How?" Iroh hissed. "We're tied up, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"What happened to my favorite spring flower?" Rio asked lightly. "Buck up Iroh, I've got an idea."

"An idea?"

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing." Rio wiggled her right foot, "A couple weeks ago, I conned a hawk off a rookie spook on leave."

"Yeah, I got your message," Iroh said. A spark had begun to flicker in his eyes again.

"Well, I took his whistle too," Rio said with a small smile. "It's in my right boot. If Asami can get a hold of it when they take me, the hawk will lead them here."

Asami frowned, "but how?"

"I'll cause a scene, struggle a bit when they come to take me. While I'm fighting, I'll slip you the whistle, alright? When they're gone, blow on it as hard as you can. It'll take a few hours, but you'll get rescued."

"Okay," Asami said dubiously. "But what about you?"

Rio shook her head, "I guess we'll see-" Footsteps rang hollowly through the room as someone approached the door. Rio slumped, "Play dead!"

She held her breath as the door creaked open, the footsteps stopped in front of their cage. "Asami?" Someone asked, almost too softly.

Asami gasped. Rio didn't look up from the floor, she didn't need to. She knew that voice: it was Hiroshi Sato. Reality splintered her world as she realized, truly, that she was going to die. Tears burned at the back of her eyes, constricting her throat. He was back, and this time, she couldn't fight her way out. It was over.

Her face was pressed into the dirt, but from the corner of her eye she could see Iroh's boots, a scrap of his embroidered coat. She was reminded suddenly, vividly, of the day she signed up for the Special Forces. _We want someone who's willing to do anything to protect what they love. _Well, she thought sadly- fixing her eyes on the last part of Iroh she might ever see- then I'm your girl.

* * *

Someone call the universe and tell it to implode because I just updated. All jokes aside, so so sorry for keeping you all waiting. What is it? 2 months and no new material? It should be a crime. But my muse died- in the middle of dialogue no less! I had to put out job requests in the paper and some stuff like that, but I've finally hired a new muse and we are back in business! I will warn you, this is still the probationary period, so be forgiving... but some bad/awkward chapters are better than no chapters, non? I was inspired by my English teacher reading a beautiful piece called "S****y First Drafts" and decided to stop mourning my previous muse and suffer on, gallantly, for the sake of the 44 people following this story. You all deserve closure on this tale.

Which reminds me... we have new favoriters/followers (who were daring enough to hop aboard this story even with my lassitude)! With much pleasure, I formally welcome: Lieselmax (I detect a Book Thief fan...), TheHungryRainbow, Fictional History, Lily Carmen Black, This Guy 9, Wolfblood00, Jessica-Mind-Palace, Coffee and fries, Tartanarmygirl (do you have plaid platoons?),Yorukifon, and Sugar-rush96.

Until next time,

Hyperbole


	31. Chapter 31

_Red Sand Island, Equalist Airfield_

_Present, Episode 12 _

"I don't care!" Riptide snarled quietly. "We shouldn't be here, not if they're in trouble over there!" He gestured towards the water glimmering in the inlet of the island they'd camped on. The blue was stark against the earthy red of the beach.

Tripwire looked up from where he sat in the sand, crafting a turret for his sandcastle, "Republic City is north-east, Riptide."

"Whatever!" Riptide stabbed a finger across the island, "we shouldn't be here, not if they're in trouble over _there!"_

"You're still a couple degrees off," Tripwire commented brutally. "Do you think shells, or rocks for the battlements?"

"It's so awesome," Night Dragon said dreamily. "The way you know where magnetic north is all the time. Totally awesome."

Tripwire neglected to reply as he carefully studded his sand castle with shells. The shells went flying as Riptide's boot breached the castle's defenses and reduced it to an unimaginative pile of sand.

"We're sitting here, _rotting_ and you're building _sandcastles?_" Riptide roared. "Can't you even _rot_ properly? Lily's in Republic City, General Iroh's in Republic City! _Amon_ and his entire horde of fanatical anti-bending freaks are in Republic City and you're making _sandcastles_ while we're stuck here to _rot_?"

Tripwire looked at his ruined castle, and then he looked at Riptide. Rapidly, Riptide sank into the beach.

"That's enough, you two." Leopard Seal sighed. "Didn't your mothers teach you _anything? _Riptide, don't kick other people's sandcastles." He raised an eyebrow, "Tripwire, don't suffocate other people with sand."

Reluctantly, Riptide's head appeared above the surface of the shore. "He seemed so intent on rotting," Tripwire said innocently.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Riptide spat out a mouthful of red mud. "You have some serious issues."

"Riptide, none of us _like_ our orders; but General Iroh said to wait off of Red Sand Island until his signal, so that's what we're going to do," Leopard Seal said in a slow voice dripping with understanding. "We don't know what's going on in the City, they might not need our help."

"Or it could be a death trap," Night Dragon added unhelpfully. "They could all be dead and now we're the only ones left to carry on their memory and seek vengeance."

"I'm banking on the latter," Riptide said decisively, starting towards the water. "Come on, let's go-"

A meaty hand grabbed his ankle, and soon Riptide was held captive next to Leopard Seal as the senior agent sunned himself on the beach. "If we move without orders, we could endanger good soldiers, Riptide. You know that."

Riptide sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Fine."

…

"Asami, I know I have hurt you, and I am sorry." Hiroshi put one hand on the bars of their cage. The fluorescent lighting reflected off of his glasses. "But I believe that one day, you will come to your senses and we can be a family again."

Asami paled with rage, "Are you insane? How can we be a family after everything you've done?" She took a deep breath, "Mom would _hate_ you for what you've become."

Sato's grip on the bars tightened furiously. "How dare you?" he snapped. "_I_ am avenging her death! I-"

A young orderly in a suit too big for him tentatively tapped Sato's elbow, "The airplanes are ready for take-off, sir."

"Good," Hiroshi straightened, recovering himself. His eyes locked with Iroh's as he smiled slightly, "annihilate the fleet."

Iroh gasped as if Sato had physically struck him. Hiroshi chuckled, "That's right, general. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know _exactly_ where they're hiding."

Iroh glared, but he couldn't find anything to spit back defiantly. He knew there was nothing he could do, not tied up in this cage.

"Speaking of hiding…" Sato held a hand out imperiously as the orderly scrambled to find his keys. His cold gaze slid over Ryoku's body where she trembled on the floor. "Who do we have here?"

"No one!" Bolin yelped. "I don't see anybody! Nobody's here but us… three."

"She's no one," Iroh lied coldly. "We found her on the mountain, she was going to report us so we took her along."

"Interesting." Hiroshi's key scraped in the lock. "When my guards said that they had recovered an unknown conspirator, I was intrigued. But now, when you all seem so adorably protective… well, I can't help but be curious."

He padded into the cell with a surprisingly predatory gait for a man of his size. In slow motion, Iroh watched him grab Rio's coat and turn her over. A second later he had her pinned to the wall by her throat.

"You!" He snarled. "How could it be you? You were…" he swallowed, grief flashing behind his glasses, "You were one of my finest soldiers."

"I really had you going there, didn't I?" Rio choked out. She went on even as Hiroshi tightened his grip, "Asami won't believe you! She knows what you're really like, and she's never going to join you. I guess all your _practice_ went to waste!"

"How dare you speak of my daughter!" Hiroshi spat. He threw Rio across the cell. Iroh winced at the sound her back made as it hit the steel bars. "A traitor like you, a snake! You know nothing! I broke you, didn't I? Asami _will_ believe one day, and we _will_ be a family again!"

Rio slid to the ground, laughing. "I think your only family deserves to know how you treat people that don't follow your petty doctrine." She caught Asami's eye, and winked as she thumped her boot on the floor. "Are you really going to let your men beat your only daughter's pretty face, Sato? Are you going to keep her in this cell with no light, and no food?" she grinned crazily as Sato turned purple with fury. "Are you going to let her lick water out of a bowl like a polar-bear-dog? Because that's what it's going to take, Sato."

Hiroshi grabbed Rio again, incensed. He looked pleadingly at Asami, "It's lies, all of it Asami. Believe me, we can be together-"

All Asami could watch were Ryoku's feet as she wiggled her foot, it was caught in her boot. Rio laughed, "Lies? You're one to talk about lies, Sato. What is it again? Two plus two equal five?"

"Shut up!" Sato roared.

"I'm not going to shut up, Sato. Asami deserves the truth," Rio said it softly, but the cell was so quiet even the guards could hear. "The only way you're ever going to be a family is if you take Asami and break her into so many tiny pieces, she'll never be able to put herself back together again."

"I said 'be quiet!'" Hiroshi's fist flew out, striking Rio in the face. He sent her sprawling across the floor, she spat out blood onto the ground.

"You're real impressive," Rio snarled as she yanked her bare foot free. "Anyone can beat up a skinny girl with her hands tied!"

Sato went to hit her once more, but he was too slow this time as Rio sprang up from the floor like a cat. She jumped, twisting, and her heel crashed into his face, splintering his glasses. He reeled back, clutching his eye. "Guards!"

More Equalists poured in the door, but they couldn't save Hiroshi as Rio kicked him again, forcing him out of the cell. "It's different when you're the one in pain, isn't it?" she hissed.

"Guards!" Hiroshi wheezed. "Take her outside!"

Rio struggled, but eventually, the numbers were overwhelming; there were too many for her to block the fist that crushed her lungs, paralyzing her in the grip of the guards. Iroh watched as they dragged her away from the cell. One of the guards had an arm around her throat, another one zip-tied her feet. Blue energy crackled Sato powered up a glove.

"Wait," Sato commanded. He had gotten his breath back. He nodded his head at the cell and the Equalist holding Rio let her slump against the cell. "I'm feeling charitable. Why don't you take one last look at your friends before you die, snake."

Rio leaned her head back, "Iroh?"

"Yeah?" The general's eyes burned, but he didn't dare blink. He knew he had to memorize this picture of Rio as she looked at him over her shoulder. Her face was bloody and bruised, but her eyes were still clear and hard as steel.

"Don't let those planes take off."

Iroh nodded. "Okay."

"I mean it, Iroh. Promise me you'll save the fleet."

He nodded again, "I promise."

Hiroshi cackled as electricity surged through the glove on his hand. "Too bad there's nothing anyone can do, Agent _Iron Lily." _He sneered. "Where's your imaginary friend, commander? Where's Snowbell? Is he going to save you?"

Rio chuckled hollowly, it sounded like it hurt. "Actually, Sato. He's right here next to me." She looked back at Iroh, "he always has been." Then Sato pressed the glove to her chest, and her eyes closed.

"Take her out of here," he snarled. "Let's show the snake how the Equalists treat traitors!"

They left with Rio's body on their shoulders, laughing as the door closed.

Iroh slumped. "She's gone."

…

"Can we leave _now?_" Riptide whined for the umpteenth time that day.

"Keep it up, Rip. You sound like a five year-old," Night Dragon drawled.

"Shut up, Rookie," Riptide shot back. "I'm tired of twiddling my thumbs!"

"_Both_ of you shut up!" Leopard Seal snarled as their radio filled the air with noise.

_"…__clear to… advance guard… perimeter. Check… Recon and report…. Hundred hours." _

"Reception on those things really sucks, doesn't it?" Riptide murmured.

"Yeah, but I heard 'clear', 'advance guard', and 'recon'," Leopard Seal said triumphantly. "We're clearing out, boys. Rookie, get the hawk."

…

"There, I've got it," Asami said quietly. The shiny metal whistle lay between her feet on the floor. After a second, she kicked it over towards Iroh. "She was your friend first, Iroh. I think you should be the one to blow it."

"Does it make a difference?" Iroh asked bitterly, but he bent over anyway and picked up the whistle in his mouth, even though it yanked Bolin sideways. "Here goes." He blew, but no sound came out.

"Please don't tell me you broke it," Bolin moaned.

Iroh spat the whistle out, "Maybe it's just silent-" He paused, "Did you hear that?"

"Like a thump?" Bolin asked. "Yeah, I did."

A second later the door broke off of its hinges as Naga barreled into the room.

"I thought it was a hawk whistle!" Asami yelped as Naga threw herself at the cell.

"I guess polar bear-dogs can hear it too!" Bolin laughed. "Who needs a hawk? We got Naga!" Pabu slipped between the bars and jumped onto Bolin's chest, chewing through the bindings while Bolin cheered.

"What do we do now, General?" Asami asked, pausing in front of the door. "We can find-"

"No," Iroh cut her off curtly. "Our first priority is to destroy the airfield. We'll come back for Rio."

"But don't you…" Asami trailed off as she saw the look on Iroh's face.

"I promised her that we'd finish the mission," Iroh said slowly. "I'm not going to let them destroy another fleet to save one person, even if that person is someone that I love."

"That's harsh, dude," Bolin patted Iroh on the shoulder.

"Those planes must be on their way by now!" Asami exclaimed suddenly. "They already took off right? We need to get going!"

…

Team Six sped through the water at a dangerous rate. Riptide and Leopard Seal flanked the group, pin wheeling their arms like a choreographed water ballet to summon a surging tide that pulled the team towards shore. They gathered even more speed as they were caught by the rising tide. It was a reckless expenditure of energy, but they were spurred on by the bits of wreckage still floating from the first attack.

…

The empty hangar echoed as Bolin broke down the door. In the distance, Equalist biplanes gunned their engines, preparing to follow the fleet already disappearing towards the horizon.

Iroh ran out immediately, "I'm going after those planes!"

Asami spotted a mecha tank and situated herself inside. The tank whined and scraped as she tested its arms. "Huh… what do you know," she said. "Just like a Future Industries forklift."

Outside, Naga scooped up Bolin as he sprinted towards the runways. He saw Iroh leap into one of the planes in a burst of flame. "Onward, Naga!" He crowed. A crack grew in the pavement behind him as the dog charged forward.

…

"Okay, now what?" Night Dragon asked. Team Six was crouched on doc 25 of the Port of Republic City.

"Keep it down!" Riptide hissed. "Equalists are crawling all over these docks!"

"We need to find Lily," Leopard Seal rumbled.

"But how are we going to do that, is what I'm asking," Night Dragon persisted.

Tripwire eloquently pointed at the sky. A hawk banked in two lazy circles and then dived.

"Did he get a message?" Riptide held his arm out for the bird as it landed in a flurry of feathers.

Tripwire shook his head as Hawk 607 shrieked three times.

"That's a signal!" Night Dragon exclaimed. "I read it in the handbook, it means he heard a distress call."

"_We're_ going to need a distress call if we don't move," Tripwire said quietly. "Hawkman just alerted everyone to our presence."

"What're we going to do?" Night Dragon hissed. "I don't want to lose my bending because of a stupid bird!"

"Let's take that," Tripwire said, pointed down the dock.

"What? The boat?"

"No, the Satomobile _on_ the boat." Tripwire said disdainfully. "Lily's on land."

"How do _you _know?"

Tripwire rolled his eyes in reply.

….

Asami smashed another biplane with her mecha tank, feeling a sense of vengeful satisfaction. It just wasn't enough to sweeten the bitterness she felt at seeing what her father had truly become. She picked up another plane and threw it. Rio had said that Hiroshi had interrogated her, but like a fool, she had imagined it like a police show on the radio.

"Asami, what are you doing?" She looked through the side window in surprise, Hiroshi was across the hangar, in another mecha tank. "You're aiding the people who took your mother away!"

"You don't feel love for Mom anymore," Asami shouted back, feeling anger rising up her throat. "You're too full of hatred!"

"You ungrateful, insolent child!" Sato roared. Asami hadn't heard that tone of voice in years. He advanced, but she wildly deployed the mecha tank's wires to stop him. They missed.

"I now see there is no chance to save you!" Hiroshi pressed on, his face contorting. "A fire-bender took my wife! Now one's taken you from me too!"

The tank's arm prepared to strike. Asami scrambled with the controls, unsure of how to escape or defend. Suddenly, a boulder crashed into Sato's tank.

"Mr. Sato," Bolin yelled, propelling more rocks into the mecha tank's armor, "You are a horrible father!"

Asami spun her tank, concentrating as much force as she could into her own attack. It sent her father sprawling. She dropped the arm of his tank and ripped his cockpit open as she fought back tears. "You… really are a horrible father," she cried.

…

"Tripwire, just let me say this before we die," Riptide screamed as the Satomobile slid through the mountains on a rock slab, "You are totally insane, you hear me? Insane!"

"You idiot!" Night Dragon yelled. "This is so freaking amazing!"

Tripwire broke, "Spirits help me, if both of you don't stop talking, I will _turn this Satomobile around!_"

…

"Umm… Asami, I'm really glad you're working out your daddy issues and everything here, but-" Bolin said nervously, "I think more trouble's arriving." He pointed to another three mecha tanks rounding the corner, surrounded by a squad of Equalists with electric gloves and masks.

"I don't think we can fight them off," Asami said. "My father cracked the coolant system in this thing, it can't go much further."

"Then get out, we can ride Naga-" Bolin began.

"No!" Asami interrupted, "We're not leaving Ryoku!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Bolin wailed.

"Do you hear that?" Asami asked. "It sounds like a…"

"Rockslide?" Bolin stared at the ground as it started to tremble. "It's an earthquake!"

Asami gaped at the hillside, aghast. "No… it's a Satomobile with a bunch of men inside, and they're wearing leotards!"

* * *

Hmm... another cliffhanger, this is becoming a habit. But at least it was kind of funny this time right?Anyway, we have some new friends to congratulate. Please welcome Frostflake221, and TheMeg-hanSolo. May they continue to enjoy this tale of intrigue, espionage, and incredibly protracted proposals of love.

To Peanut: Thank you for your guest review. I promise you much more fluff and comedy... that is, if Rio survives her encounter with the Equalists... O_o (duh, duh, _duh...). _

Will Rio survive? Will Iroh survive? Will they ever profess their undying love? Who knows... I do!

See you next chapter,

-Hyperbole


	32. Chapter 32

_Equalist Airfield_

_Towards the end of Episode 12_

The car slid to a stop on the hangar floor and Team Six jumped out.

"This is Special Forces Team Six!" Leopard Seal shouted. "Surrender now!"

"Attack!" someone yelled from the back of the Equalists. The mecha tanks started forward, but Tripwire calmly bent a trench into the hangar floor beneath them. The tanks exploded before the earth closed, encasing them in rock.

"You really miss land fighting, don't you?" Riptide mused.

Bolin stared, "That was so awesome!"

"Glorious battle!" Night Dragon yelled as he ran forward to join the fray. "Prepare to meet the wrath of the Night Dragon!" He cackled as fire crackled to life in his hands.

"Did he just…?" Bolin traded a look with Asami.

She raised her eyebrows, "He really did."

Riptide sighed, "We told him that name was stupid, but he didn't listen."

Then he became distracted as an Equalist was thrown into him from the side by a giant mud monster controlled by Tripwire. Riptide grinned devilishly and punched the man's lights out before collecting a glob of water from the air. It became a long whip that knocked another set of Equalists off their feet.

"Um, scary Special Forces guy?" Bolin yelled over the din of battle. "They can chi-block you and stop your bending, so…"

Riptide held up a hand, "Already under control, kid. This is not my first rodeo with chi-blockers."

"Don't worry about them," rumbled Leopard Seal from behind them. Asami turned and saw another mecha tank wrecked behind them, water leaking from its gears.

She looked at Leopard Seal, "Did you do that?"

"A trifle," he demurred. "You two come with me, we will locate Lily while my men hold the enemy off."

"Lily?" Bolin asked.

"My commander," Leopard Seal said mournfully. "I must confess, I do not know her real name. She went missing almost ten months ago, we believe she is here and sounded a distress call."

"He must mean Rio!" Bolin said excitedly. "Didn't your dad say something about… Agent 'Iron Lily'?"

"Then you know her!" Leopard Seal grabbed Bolin's shoulder, engulfing it in his meaty grip. "Do you know where she is?"

"They took her," Asami interjected sadly. "I don't know where. I think my father wanted to execute her."

"Impossible," Leopard Seal said. "Show me your cell, I will track her from there."

Something exploded, and a second later Tripwire sprouted from the ground next to Leopard Seal. "I should find Lily."

"She may need medical attention," Leopard Seal argued. "We must hold the Equalist forces here, and draw them away from Lily's position."

Quickly, Tripwire pulled off his boot. He laid one black stocking foot on the ground, meditatively wiggling his toes, sensing the vibrations in the earth. "She is one hundred yards, south by southwest."

"Thank you," Leopard Seal murmured. He winked, "I think I hear another mecha tank approaching." Tripwire smiled slightly, and disappeared in a spray of earth.

Leopard Seal set off across the hangar, motioning for Bolin and Asami to follow. They hurried after, Naga close on their heels. The ground shook once more as they heard the thunderous crack of a mecha tank collapsing. The Equalists began to fall back, ignoring their previous prisoners as they ran from another misshapen globule of mud. Tripwire, Riptide and Night Dragon pursued the deserters as they ran for the airfields, leaving Leopard Seal and his charges alone. He stopped at a door midway through the hangar wall, it was locked.

"Can you metal bend?" He asked Bolin.

Bolin shook his head, "No, sorry."

Leopard Seal shrugged, "No problem." He raised a hand, pulling a small bubble of water from the air as Riptide had. Delicately, he fed the liquid into the lock, the mechanism groaned as he froze the water inside. After a second they heard a click, and the door opened unaided.

"I will advance first," Leopard Seal said quietly. "Stay behind me so I can protect you."

"Look, man, we were doing just fine up until now," Bolin said. "We can take care of ourselves."

"If a civilian was harmed during this operation I would have to fill out paperwork," Leopard Seal warned, acquiescing. "Do not make me fill out paperwork."

"It'll be fine." Bolin marched through the door into the gloom of the hallway. A small part of him began regretting it instantly. The power to the station had been compromised, and the fluorescent lights inside the hallways were dead. It was dark, silent, and eerie. He knew the Equalists had night-vision masks and it felt like they could be anywhere.

"There is no one nearby," Leopard Seal said quietly. "The hallway ahead is clear."

"How do you know?" Asami asked.

"I could sense the water in their blood," the spook replied. "They have retreated out of my range."

"Okay…" Bolin peered into the dark. "Um… I think they took her into the hallway…"

"Tripwire said she was south-south-west," Leopard Seal reminded them. "Fan out. Meet back here in ten minutes." He began to leave, but turned back, "You two should stick together."

Ten minutes passed quickly. Bolin and Asami searched but every room they found was dark or locked. When they found their way back to the hallway leading from the hangar, they found Leopard Seal crouched meditatively next to a prone Equalist.

"What's that guy doing here?" Asami asked fiercely. She still wasn't ready to forgive any of the Equalists yet.

"Are you interrogating him?" Bolin asked dubiously.

"No," Leopard Seal said. "He surprised me. I knocked him out, but I'm curious why he didn't use those electrified weapons Sato developed to attack from behind." His hand began to glow faintly, "Let's see what happens when he wakes up."

After a second of healing, the Equalist on the floor twitched and moaned. He saw Leopard Seal and immediately curled up on the floor, "I'm harmless!" he exclaimed. "Don't kill me!"

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" Leopard Seal asked courteously.

"I know stuff!" The Equalist whined. "I can help you escape!"

Asami smiled thinly, "We don't need help escaping. We've already done that without you."

The Equalist seemed to peer into her face behind his green mask, "Whoa, you're one of the prisoners from earlier right?"

"Yes." Asami crossed her arms. "And what we need right now is to find someone named Ryoku. She was another prisoner from before."

"If you don't find her for us," Leopard Seal collected a bubble of water between his hands, "You won't live to regret it."

"Whoa, man!" The Equalist pulled off his mask, revealing a pale face and thick red hair. "I'm on your side, I'm looking for Rio too!" He cringed, "You're not going to kill me, right?"

"You know Rio?" Bolin interrupted. "Explain!"

"I met her in basic training," Red said. "We were… I don't know, it was complicated." He sighed, "I thought I hated her, after we found out she had betrayed us. But…" He buried his face in his arms, "I just don't want her die, y'know?" He sniffed.

Bolin met Asami's eyes in shock. "Do you love her?" Asami asked.

"I don't know!" Red snarled. "She- she was a snake! She turned her back on us! But…" He sniffed again, "I can't… she's still… she doesn't deserve to die yet!"

"Enough," Leopard Seal rumbled. "I think we can trust him." He stood up, "Show us where you're keeping Lily!"

"Uh… _Rio's_ in a locked office a couple hallways down," Red said obliviously. "I don't know anything about lilies though." He stuck out his chin, "You'll just have to kill me."

"Lily and Rio are the same person," Leopard Seal said. "Iron Lily was her codename."

"Oh…" Red seemed almost put out that he'd missed his chance to die gloriously for the Equalists. "Follow me, then."

He led them down the hall, took a left, a right and then another left before they stopped in front of an inconspicuous door half-lit by a flickering light on the ceiling. "I'm pretty sure this is it," Red said nervously. "They locked it up when all the commotion started, and I don't have the key."

"That's okay," Leopard Seal said. He touched the door and the lock froze over. After a minute the lock broke with a resounding _crack_, and the door hung ajar. The spook led the way into the darkened room. He felt for a switch and flipped it on, illuminating a bloodied Ryoku lying on the floor. Asami gasped.

"Lily!" Leopard Seal murmured. He knelt next to his former-commander, water glowing around his hands.

"Is she still alive?" Red asked tentatively from the door.

"Barely," Leopard Seal said. "Give me a couple minutes and we can take her back to base." Rio shifted fitfully, but stilled as the healing glow around her face intensified.

"I thought they were going to kill her," Asami said tearfully. "I can't believe she's still breathing."

"I'm not," Leopard Seal replied. "I've seen these kinds of groups before. Odds were that they would make an example of any kind of traitor. You escaped and distracted them before they could finish the job." He smiled slightly, "It's alright, Lily's been through worse."

Bolin was dubious, "Really?"

Leopard Seal didn't answer. His former commander seemed childlike in his meaty arms as he lifted her off of the floor. "We should leave immediately. The fleet will have been destroyed by now."

The rest of them trailed silently after the large spook as they made their way back to the hangar once again. Red tried to slip away as they merged into a larger hallway, but Bolin and Asami caught him by the arms. When they finally made it out into the light of the hangar, Tripwire had erected a small rock fort from the concrete floor and was happily decorating its battlements with mecha-tank wreckage. Riptide was pacing… again. Night Dragon was passed out next to a drooling Naga.

Riptide caught sight of Rio in Leopard Seal's hold and whooped. "She's back!" he hollered. "Trip! We've got her!"

Tripwire looked up and broad smile crossed his face. Night Dragon turned over and snored.

Naga perked up, launching herself at Bolin as she barked. Bolin bailed as she leaped and Red ended up pinned beneath the canine as she wiggled, trying to lick Bolin's face.

Riptide pulled Red from underneath the dog, "An informant?"

Leopard Seal nodded.

Riptide frowned, "I guess we'll take him with us." He slung the man over his shoulder, "Tripwire, start the Satomobile."

…

Iroh felt a heavy sense of weariness settle into his bones as he walked out on the dock that led to Bumi's ship, the F.N.S. Phoenix. It had taken forever to get him down from the flag, and his arms still burned with the effort of holding on during that time. The exhaustion was almost enough to erase the lingering image of Rio being dragged off by Equalists from his retinas. The sense of smoldering fury that had accompanied the first time she'd died was gone now, replaced by a leaden guilt. This time, it was his fault.

"Hey, Iroh!" he looked up from his boots to see Bolin waving an arm, "Yeah, General dude, guess what?"

Tiredly, Iroh sighed. "What?" he snapped, frustrated with the younger man's cheerfulness.

Bolin grinned happily, "Dude, Rio's still alive!"

Something that felt like lightning shot through Iroh's body. "Where?" He asked slowly, his voice low and rough. "Where is she?"

Bolin pointed at the ship, "They took her up to the 'medical bay' or something like that. We found her at the airbase."

A small smile spread across Iroh's mouth, "Thanks, Bolin." He was gone in an instant.

The medical bay was quiet. Since there were no survivors from Iroh's fleet, and few casualties as Bumi's reinforcements drove the Equalists out of the city, the long ward was virtually empty, except for the patient near the end, next to one of two windows.

Iroh walked slowly, so the sound of his footsteps wouldn't wake the sleeping spook. He found a chair, ensconced himself by the bed, and finally, sighed, feeling the anger, despair, exhaustion, everything wash out of him in one long exhalation. Now the only the left in his heart lay next to him in a hospital bed, entangled in IV tubes. Tentatively, as if the action could shatter the reality of her presence, Iroh smoothed a lock of hair away from Rio's face. Her bruises were already fading under the medics' care.

The light falling from the window dyed everything he saw a deep gold, but Iroh didn't need the extra gilding, he already knew Rio was beautiful. His fingertips left her face as he slumped next to the hospital bed, leaning his elbows into the stiff mattress by Rio's side. He closed his eyes, for months he'd been operating under the weight of the past, caught irrevocably in the few moments he'd had with the girl by his side, a willing captive to his fading memory. The idea of losing her again crushed the breath from his lungs.

But that was then. This was now. Now the future weighed on his shoulders. What was he supposed to do? His life had ended when she died, Iroh realized. All this time he had been living for a woman he had thought was dead. Only she wasn't dead, not anymore.

He kissed her forehead. "Rio," he murmured, "I think I'm in love with you." Things could never be the same again, but for now, the soft sigh of her breathing, the flutter of her eyelashes as she slept was enough.

An hour later, an orderly found a sleeping general of the Western Fleet sprawled next to the bed of an unconscious Special Forces commander, their fingers entwined, together at last.

* * *

Ahh... isn't that cute? Now keep that in mind as I grovel and excuse myself... you know what? I don't think you want my excuses. I'm a horrible author who doesn't update every week the way that I want to. Forgive me, please.

I didn't manage to have my normal proofreader Euphony read this over, so please, feed back is greatly appreciated! Every stray comma must be eliminated!

Also, I'm at a crossroads. I could end it here, slap on an epilogue and be done. OR I can continue it for an indeterminate amount of time until all the stray bits and pieces of all the psyches I've shattered (Rio's mostly), and the frayed edges of careers (Night Dragon's, mostly) and the tired romances (Iroh's and Rio's mostly) finally resolve. But no flashbacks, I promise... Let me know what y'all think.

And, my favorite order of business, we have new friends! I joyously welcome CalliopeNera, MarvelAssassin (proper number of Ss, me likey...), Hungergamespettalover, Habibty17, IJustWannaBeHero, Miko54, Tailorsteele21, Rainwashesmeaway (me too, and all of us Seattlites), and A Dark Lullaby to my merry band of favoriters, followers and everything in between. I thank you all.

I wait with baited breath and an inhaler,

Hyperbole


	33. Chapter 33

_F.N.S. Phoenix _

_Episode 12_

"General." Iroh saluted.

Bumi saluted. "General."

They both sat down at a broad oak desk. Iroh perched uncomfortably in the short chair across from Bumi, trying not to resent the fact that he was on the wrong side of the desk.

"So..." Bumi doodled idly with a pen. "Why did you want to see me again?" He laughed, "I mean officially, that is, not that-"

"What am I supposed to do on this ship, Bumi?" Iroh asked. Then he caught himself, "General, sir."

"Don't do that," Bumi groaned. "That weird saluting, formal title thing. It's freaking me out, Iroh. It's not okay."

"You're the executive officer of this ship," Iroh reasoned, "It is proper military conduct to address you by rank."

"Yeah, except you're like my best buddy, man!" Bumi leaned back in his chair until Iroh was sure he was going to fall over. "I mean, we're both generals. We can't be forever saluting and whatever."

"Am I really though?" Iroh wondered, his expression darkening. "I have no ships, no fleet, my officers are dead…"

"Look, Iroh, I know you've been through a lot recently," Bumi's normally laughing face sobered as he scrutinized his friend. "But you can't let yourself dwell on what you've lost like this, no one could have known what Sato had planned. You made the right decision with the intel you had."

"And at what cost?" Iroh asked bitterly. He sighed, "I know Bumi, I just- what am I doing here, on _your_ ship? I want a job, Bumi. I'm tired of waiting around and doing nothing!"

"So _that's_ what you wanted to talk to me about," Bumi said with a smile. "Well, today is your lucky day, Iroh. I have-" he pulled a bundle from his desk, "A package here for you."

Iroh took it, and opened it, finding a packet of sea charts inside. "Charts?"

"You'll be accompanying the Avatar, My brother and his family, and..." Bumi trailed off, remembering, "Ah yes, the Fire Ferrets- as they travel to the Southern Water Tribe." He shrugged, "They hope that mother will be able to undo whatever Amon did to take Korra's bending."

"Then…"

Bumi nodded, "Rio and Lin Beifong are also accompanying them. But…" he gestured to the packet in Iroh's hands, "They don't have their bending, so it's up to Tenzin, Mako and Bolin to ward off the pirates in the Southern Seas all on their lonesome. Unless…" he waggled his eyebrows.

"I see," Iroh said dryly. "So I'm babysitting?"

"It's better than nothing," Bumi pointed out. A grin crossed his face, "Not to mention you'll be spending the next couple of days trapped on an air-bison with none other than the love of your life, one Ryoku Zaio."

"Shut up!" Iroh snapped.

Bumi crowed. "What happened to maintaining military conduct, eh?" He sobered again, "So what's up with you two anyway? I heard that you haven't visited her yet."

"I…" Iroh shifted uneasily. "I have… it's just…"

"I sense some more self-pity on the horizon," Bumi said airily, then waved a hand. "Go on."

"I go into the medical ward, and I see her at the end, and I keep thinking about how I could have stopped it," Iroh said, rubbing his face tiredly. "You know what they did to her, right? One of the nurses told me that almost every bone in her body was broken at some point in the last nine months. She said…" He sighed. "She doesn't want to tell me what happened, but every once in a while something slips out. It sounds like hell, Bumi."

"Of course it was," Bumi took a file from the desk. "We found that file she told you about. Hiroshi broke every rule of engagement in the book. They're all war-criminals, Iroh, and they're going to be tried and thrown in jail to rot. But-" he tapped the file, "You couldn't have stopped any of this. Even after they discovered Rio, you had to save the fleet, _my _fleet."

Bumi leaned forward intently, "Think about it this way, even if you had gone back and saved Rio, you'd be agonizing over not saving someone else. You need to let this go, Iroh."

"Yeah, I know." Iroh's gaze slid away from Bumi's.

Bumi chuckled. "So how's the marriage proposal coming?"

"Bumi…" Iroh rolled his eyes. "Just _shut up!_"

"I'm serious, I want to be your best man," Bumi growled, stabbing a finger at his chest "None of this 'Zekan's my older brother, Mom would be mad' crap. Since when has anybody done as much for you as I have?"

"I don't know," Iroh retorted, "Rio sacrificed herself to save my sister _and_ your fleet…"

"Yeah but I'm assuming she's the _bride_," Bumi said. "You can't be the bride and the best man… woman… I don't know. But you can't be both."

"I think you're taking things a bit too fast," Iroh said. "I told you- when I was strung out and crashing off of adrenaline- that quote 'I think I'm in love with Rio' unquote. I don't even know if she likes me back." He bristled, "Even if I did, you're the _last _person I'd tell."

"I don't even want to know about your love-life if it includes one of my oldest friends," Bumi said quickly. "You can keep that to yourself. I just want to be the best man."

…

Rio swung her legs over the hospital bed, gingerly set her feet onto the chill tile floor of the hospital ward. She was unsteady as she finally stood, but she could feel it there, a tenuous sense of balance. Her muscles ached, well, everything ached, but thanks to the legion of healers attached to the Southern fleet, she was back to relative health.

She smiled, "Only took a week, huh?" She raised an eyebrow at Korra. "Pretty awesome, am I right?"

"Yeah…" The avatar sighed moodily from her place beside the hospital bed.

"Stop moping, Korra. You should be happy for me!" The spook teased. "I'm all better!"

Korra smiled reluctantly, "Well, I guess you are a lot more cheerful."

"Can you blame me? It's finally over." Rio sighed, "Nine months of my life and I'm finally done with all of it."

"Um… excuse me, Commander Zaio?" A thin orderly stood off to the side. His eyes were wide with awe.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rio took a halting step forward and then pitched back onto the bed.

"That was _real_ smooth," Korra giggled. "_Commander_ Zaio."

"Yes… uh Commander, there are some visitors for you on the main deck, uh ma'am," the orderly blurted. Then he brandished his sleeve, "Will you, uh, sign this, please?"

Rio raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? No. That's a nice uniform, I'm not signing it."

"Oh, okay…" the orderly looked hopefully at Korra.

She shook her head, "No."

The order sighed and stalked off.

Ryoku groaned. "Does this mean I'm famous?"

"Well, I've been hearing some of the sailors talking about it," Korra said. "It's not every day that a war hero comes back to life."

"I'm a war hero?" Rio snickered. "Wow. I think they lowered the standard."

"You gave yourself up to the enemy to save a princess," Korra pointed out. "That pretty heroic."

"And I was promptly brainwashed into defecting," Rio sighed bitterly. "I feel like it cancels out."

"Now _you're_ the one who's moping," Korra crossed her arms. "You should probably go see your friends. Do you want me to get them for you?"

"No!" Rio pushed herself off of the bed again. "I'll walk out!"

"No, you can't," Korra waved to a nurse. "You've only just had your legs healed. I'll find a wheel chair or something."

Ryoku groaned. "I don't need a wheel chair!"

"Um, ma'am?" A nurse appeared by Korra's elbow. "Yes, you do." She nodded at someone at the other end of the ward, "We have one you can borrow though."

It took a few minutes to get Rio situated in the chair, and checked out of the hospital ward. It was sunny when Korra rolled her onto the deck.

Rio grinned happily, "Fresh air!" Then she caught sight of a collection of gray suits near the bow. She pointed, "Those are the friends, Korra. Onward!"

"Whoa," Korra laughed. "Nice leotards."

"They're not _leotards_," Rio rolled her eyes. "They're specially modified wetsuits."

"Modified for what?"

Camouflage," Rio answered. "they're light on the stomach, and dark on the back to blend in with lighting underwater. That way the enemy can't see you coming."

"They still look funny," Korra replied airily.

"At least they fit better than your pro-bending suit!"

Korra's indignant gasp was cut off as the other spooks caught sight of Rio. They cheered. A tall young man with a mane of black hair jogged at the forefront as the group descended on Rio's wheelchair in a frenzy of handshakes, shoulder-claps, and head-rubs that made Korra wince.

"Alright guys, back off!" he shouted after a few minutes. "Give her some air!"

"Thanks, Sharkboy," Rio coughed. "You people know I was just tortured like a week ago, right?'

"Torture-smorture," the other spook growled, "It's Shark_fin_, Lily, Shark_fin." _

"Oh, sorry…" Rio grinned, "My bad, Sharkface."

Sharkfin groaned. "You had better be glad you're still healing, Lily."

"Or what?" Rio laughed, "You want to go, Sharkfoot? Huh?"

A laugh rippled through the assembled spooks. Then a stocky woman with a face as dark as charcoal and cropped dreadlocks stepped forward, "So, is it true, Lily? Did you lose your bending?"

Sharkfin sobered. "Yeah, is it true?"

Rio nodded slowly, "Yeah." She smiled at the woman, "Sorry, Lava."

Lava rolled her shoulders, "'sokay, Lily. Just let us know who did it and we'll give 'em a little return favor, yeah?" She smiled wildly, teeth glinting against her skin, "Commanders gotta stick together, am I right?"

A roar of assent followed as she pumped a fist in the air.

"Nah…" Rio shrugged. "He's already dead guys. Sorry."

Lava's face fell, "you mean I've been raiding Equalist hideouts for nothing?" she spat on the deck. "You owe me a prize, Lily."

"How about justice?" Sharkfin quipped sarcastically. "I've heard evidence is a handy thing in court these days."

"Justice don't have anything to do with revenge in my book," Lava said gruffly. "Justice won't give Lily her bending back."

"I have a proposition that might," Iroh's mellow tenor caused a stir. "Excuse me, commanders." He shouldered into the group as politely as possible.

He smiled when he saw Rio, "Up and about already?"

She grinned nervously, "yeah."

Iroh tossed a folder in her lap, "We're going to the Southern Ocean."

"Who're you?" Lava demanded. "This is a spooks only get-together party, hear me?"

"General Iroh of the Western Fleet, Commander, ma'am," Iroh said with a crisp salute.

Another murmur rippled through the tight knot of spooks.

"No exceptions," Lava said coolly. "You're interrupting."

"Cool it, Lava," Rio waved the folder. "Snowbell here saved my life. Mess with him, mess with me. Got it?"

Lava sniffed, "whatever." She stalked away.

"Don't mind her," Rio chuckled to Iroh. "They're just angry that they haven't gotten to kill anyone for my honor yet."

Iroh's expression darkened for a moment, "I understand."

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Rio opened the file. "All's well that end's well."

"It hasn't ended well," Iroh pointed out. "You're a wheelchair without your fire-bending, and the medical reports say that permanent damage was done while you were in the camps."

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Rio rejoined blithely. She missed the look of guilt on her Snowbell's face. "So we're going to see Katara, huh?" She waved to Korra, "Korra, we're going to see Katara!"

Korra brightened, "Really?"

"If anyone can put you two to rights, it's Katara," Iroh said determinedly.

"And you're going along?" Rio asked.

Iroh nodded, "as protection against pirates, etc."

Korra elbowed him, "What about my friends, and Tenzin, and-"

"Councilman Tenzin, his family, the Fire Ferrets, and Former-commander Beifong will be accompanying us," Iroh interrupted smoothly.

"Those two, what for?" Rio asked, perplexed.

"You mean Mako and Bolin?" Iroh shrugged. "We're interested in keeping an eye on them until the hearing."

"You won't have to worry about pirates with them!" Korra exclaimed. Then she saddened, "I wish I could fight, too."

"Hey, General?" Sharkfin slung an arm around Iroh's shoulders. "Team four can get in on this action, right?"

"I'm afraid not," Iroh shrugged his arm off, but proffered a handshake. "It's an honor, Commander Sharkfin, I've heard good things about your extraction work."

"Eh, well," Sharkfin smiled modestly, "We try."

"Whoa, so how many of you are commanders?" Korra asked, looking warily at Lava.

Sharkfin raised a hand, "Commander of team four."

Lava shrugged, "Team five."

A brawny fellow with a scar waved, "Team two."

A reflective look crossed Sharkfin's face, "Say, I don't think we've had this many teams together since…"

"Those infernal Mara'i wars," the commander of team two volunteered sourly. "I hated them."

"Oh, look," Lava commented, "Looks like team seven's here for the fun." In the distance beyond the bow of the ship were five dots leaping in and out of the water like porpoises.

"Show offs," Sharkfin scoffed. "Look at that."

Korra's eyes went wide, "Can you _all_ swim like that?"

Sharkfin nodded, "It's called the dolphin approach, but it's a bit flashy for combat. You need two water-benders minimum, though."

"I'm sure you all have catching up to do," Iroh said pleasantly. "But you should move it to the mess deck, we're taking up space."

Rio rolled her eyes, "Roll me in, Korra."

Sharkfin paused, "Wait… Korra, as in, _Avatar Korra?_"

Korra smiled sadly, "I guess."

A broad grin spread over Sharkfin's face. He cackled, "No way, Lily. This whole time you've been hanging with the Avatar?" He grabbed Korra's hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Avatar."

"Thanks," Korra broke off, unsure how to react because in her heart she felt that she had failed as the avatar.

But Sharkfin had already moved away. He whistled, "Boys! Mess deck!"

In a similar gruff manner, the rest of the spooks departed. Korra sighed in envy, "I bet they have some really cool moves."

"They do," Rio said. "You could spar with them later if you wanted."

"But I'm not a bender anymore," Korra said sadly.

"So?" Rio cuffed her on the arm, "Doesn't mean you can't fight."

Iroh nodded, "She's right, Korra. There is more to you than your bending abilities." Then he frowned at Rio, "Are you tired? You shouldn't push it while you're still healing."

Korra grabbed the wheelchair, "Maybe I'll take you back to the hospital ward."

Rio shook her head, "No, Iroh will push me back while you go find someone to fight with."

"But-" Korra protested.

Rio glared, "I don't care. Now go have fun." Korra left.

Iroh chuckled as he took hold of her wheelchair handles, "That was impressive."

"You like my Avatar-bossing voice?" Rio grinned tiredly. "You would've loved seeing her water flowers for me."

"I would have," Iroh agreed, not without remembering that there were nine months of Rio's life that he had missed entirely. "Speaking of which…" he bent down until he could speak quietly over the wind on the deck, "You owe me an explanation, Ryoku Zaio."

She leaned back, a different kind of exhaustion on her face, "that's right, I forgot."

"I want you to tell me everything," Iroh continued. "When you're healed and we can talk privately."

"Why?' Rio met Iroh's eyes. "There are things that you just don't want to know, Iroh. Things I don't want to tell you."

He didn't answer until he'd checked her back into the ward and helped her lie back in her bed. Then, almost timidly, he held her face in his hands.

"I need to know," he said, "because I want to share your pain. That's what you do when you love someone."

He left Rio shocked, and beet red in the face.

* * *

Hi people! So, I felt bad about the idea of just ending it. I foresee maybe three or so more chapters in which I will attempt a fulfilling and happy ending. but at least they get to flirt, yes?

On second thought- flirtation is not my strong suit. Perhaps I'm biting off more than I can chew.

Anyway, we have two new favoriter/followers, Rinjiah, and UltraAsterous. Welcome aboard, you two!

As always, I appreciate your feedback! And thank you for sticking with me this long, folks.

\- Hyperbole


	34. Chapter 34

Hi everybody!

I am uncharacteristically excited right now, for several reasons. One is that I am finally posting again... in like a month. Forgive me! The other reason is that I just started college! Yay!

Enough about me. We have some wonderful people to mention (who have been remarkably patient). Let us all welcome SecludedTune, HuntressForTheWolves, GirlUnknown1, CupcakeLoopy, and HeavenlyCondemned as new Favoriters/Followers. Also, thanks for all the PMs and Reviews, guys!

To GUEST reviewers from 8/21/15: Thanks so much! You really made my day. Definitely one of the most enthusiastic reviews I've ever gotten. Hope you like what's next.

As you will see, our tale is drawing to a close. I wish you all good reading.

* * *

_Skybison Morga, indeterminate location_

_Episode 12_

"Iroh?" Ryoku called from the back of their skybison, Morga. "Come and sit down. You know that you're not actually navigating, right?"

"I can _try_," Iroh replied testily, flapping his maps futilely. Rio was right, of course. Tenzin had flown this route many times, and Iroh's assistance was unnecessary… but he needed to be doing _something_.

"If you don't take a break, I'm going to relapse into my brainwashing and try to kill you," Rio threatened airily. "You can navigate as I throttle you."

Iroh sighed, "Fine."

"_Whipped,"_ Mako coughed from the corner. Bolin snickered.

Iroh glared in his direction, "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Mako shrugged innocently. He turned to Bolin, "Did I say anything to his generalness, Bolin?"

Korra giggled as Bolin replied innocently, "Surely not, my good brother. Did his generalness say something?"

Rio thumped her foot on the floor of the saddle, "Shut up!"

Team Avatar subsided under her fiery glare.

Iroh sprawled, or tried to sprawl in the scanty room allowed, next to Rio with an abject sigh. "I forgot how good you are with _children_, Lily."

Mako looked hurt, "What was that?"

Iroh shrugged, not quite-so-innocently, "Nothing, nothing." He turned to Rio, "Did I say anything to Mako, Lily?"

"I think you called him a child," she replied obliviously.

Iroh sighed once more, "I knew it. Those," he restrained himself with a gracious look in Asami and Korra's direction, "_tiresome_ Equalists completely wrecked your sense of humor. I'll have to fix you as soon as possible."

"My humor is fine," Rio shot back acidly. "I'm just tired of your excuse for banter, that's all."

Now Iroh looked hurt. H e was about to say: "I won't dignify that with a reply," but was conveniently interrupted by the forms of Ikki and Jinorra alighting on Morga's back.

The two girls tucked their staffs away fastidiously. "We're bored," Ikki said, for once given to brevity.

"We want a story," Jinorra added.

"Would you like to hear about my great-great-uncle's brave exploits during the siege of Ba Sing Se?" Iroh asked pleasantly.

"No," Ikki responded with savage honesty as Jinorra nodded excitedly. "We want to hear something interesting." Her gaze brightened as it fell on Rio. "Rio! You have to tell us a story! Will you, please, please, please?"

"I don't know…" Rio drew the sigh out comically. "I'm still sort of traumatized, and-"

Ikki's eyes filled with tears, "But I want to hear how the brave Prince Snowbell finally ends the siege against the deadly winter trolls and frees Fa Sing Se!"

She threw herself at Rio, narrowly missing Iroh, and clung to the spook in a mixture of abject despondency and complete excitement. "Please, pretty, pretty, _please?_"

Rio smiled, "Fine. But _only_," she wagged a finger at the two girls, "If you promise to keep it a secret from your brothers since they aren't here."

"Done," Jinorra replied coolly.

"Excellent. Now where was I last time?" Ryoku settled back into the cushions of the saddle, closing her eyes mysteriously.

"The World Garden was threatened by an awful invasion of the Winter Frost Trolls," Jinorra recounted faithfully. "But brave Prince Snowbell's armies had pushed them back to Fa Sing Se where they occupied the vegetable patches and terrorized the squashes. As he rode east with his mighty Spring hordes, he vowed to take Fa Sing Se at any and all costs."

"Oh, yes," Rio laced her fingers together sagely, and began. "As you shall soon see, the breaking of the legendary Fa Sing Se wall began with a very timid snail. He was a small snail, but he had a very large role to play…"

An hour later, Ikki, Jinorra, and even the rest of Team Avatar were all asleep, and despite the trials and tribulations of Prince Snowbell and his heroes, Fa Sing Se had not yet fallen.

"… At this point, our friend the snail had scaled the wall, and when he finally made it to the top amidst Prince Snowbell's heartbroken sobs at the loss of his trusty spade, the first frost troll that saw him was so surprised that he fell off of the wall and died. And thus," Rio cleared her throat dramatically, "A small opening was created in the Winter Frost Trolls' defenses. And that is all we need to know for now. To Be Continued."

"Ryoku," Iroh whispered, bending until his mouth almost touched her ear, "That was possibly the craziest account of the siege of Ba Sing Se I have ever heard."

"So?" Rio whispered back. "They liked it didn't they?"

"I did, too," Iroh confessed. She felt, rather than heard, his low chuckle. "But did I really have to wield a spade of doom? Really?"

"Who said _you_ were Prince Snowbell?" Rio asked. "It's actually Zekan. His bubbly optimism impressed me at your promotional party."

"Really? I'm glad you two got to meet," Iroh said, conveniently forgetting how hard he had tried to keep them apart.

"Hmm mm," Rio nodded, shifting closer so she could nonchalantly reply, "and then after the waltz, he seduced me."

She had to forcefully gag him with her sleeve as Iroh sat bolt upright in wrathful confusion. "I'm kidding!" she hissed. "It's just a joke, you idiot!"

Iroh freed his mouth, "Don't _joke_ about that sort of thing!"

"Why not? It was funny how you kept dragging me away from people," Rio replied. "The closest I ever got to Zekan was a wave across the buffet line."

"Good," Iroh huffed.

She tapped the side of her foot against his, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why is it good that I never met Zekan?"

"It's just… better that way," Iroh nodded smugly to himself. He laughed quietly, shortly, "I can't believe this is happening."

"What?"

"You, me, joking about that awful party I dragged you to," Iroh murmured. "You were beautiful in that dress. It was the last memory I had of you. Do you realize that? I couldn't see you off. The next time I heard of you it was from Azuli, crying about how you were dead."

Ryoku reached out and grabbed his hand, "I'm so sorry, Iroh."

He squeezed her hand within his, "I am, too."

"I met your dad," Iroh said suddenly, "After the funeral. I'm afraid I- I wasn't very pleasant to him."

"You weren't?"

"No," Iroh shook his head. "I may have shouted that he messed up your life and didn't deserve you. I never realized what you were really going through." His voice dropped, becoming even quieter, "Not until he told me that you expected to die, that you weren't strong enough. It made me rather angry."

Rio chuckled bitterly, "How ironic. I guess he was right about me for once."

"No, he wasn't," Iroh replied.

Rio sighed, "Yes... yes, he was." Tentatively, she laid her head on Iroh's shoulder.

Iroh tried to not breathe as the spook's eyes slowly closed, afraid that she would leave. Ever so slowly he wrapped his arms around Rio, surprised to find that despite the warmth emanating from Morga's back, she shivered. Her tremors didn't stop until she finally fell asleep in his arms.

"Hey, Cuddlebugs!" Korra shouted the next morning, waking Iroh and Ryoku, "We're here!"

The Avatar wore a much-missed smile on her face at the prospect of finally reaching Katarra. They all hoped that the healer could restore Korra's bending. Rio had kept silent on the possibility, though Iroh suspected that the spook was skeptical of the idea.

That same spook curled up against Iroh's side groaned. "No."

"No what, Rio?" Korra bounded into the saddle enthusiastically. "I said 'we're _here!'_"

"No," Rio repeated, her voice muffled by Iroh's jacket. "No, we're not here; no, I'm not waking up; and no, this isn't morning."

"Come on," Iroh seconded Korra, dislodging Ryoku and standing up on Morga's back. He gazed out at the icy expanse of the Southern Water Tribe's polar ice cap, "Time to get up, Commander."

"I'm quitting!" Rio blearily checked for minors, and finding only Team Avatar, she muttered several choice curse words. "You were comfortable, Iroh!"

"Don't be like that," Iroh chided. "You're a veteran officer of the United Forces."

"Not anymore," Rio grumbled as she stretched. "I told you, I'm quitting."

She hopped down stiffly from the skybison, her breath clouding on the air. "I forgot how cold snow is." She groaned once more, "My bones hurt."

"Cheer up, Rio," Iroh pressed cheerfully. "It's snowing!" He gingerly inspected the white powder covering the ground. "Amazing."

"Haven't you seen snow before, General Iroh?" Korra asked exuberantly watching him gather a cautious handful.

Iroh shook his head, "No. I've always been stationed in the tropics."

"Well, now you're at the south pole," Rio said grouchily. "Yippee."

Iroh bowed slightly to Korra, "My apologies, Avatar. Please let us procee-" his courteous tenor was cut off by a squeak as Ryoku shoved a handful of snow down the back of his shirt.

"That's for waking me up!" she growled.

"You- you _juvenile!_" Iroh snarled, squirming.

Rio stuck out her tongue and trotted righteously into the compound, "Hasn't anyone told you not to wake up spooks?" She asked over her shoulder. "We have defensive mechanisms."

Korra shook with laughter. "How does she get away with that?" She asked Iroh, "Isn't that insubordination or something?"

"She's not stationed on my ship," Iroh replied wearily, "so as the Commander of Team Six she's not directly under my control. Not," he sighed, "that it mattered _before_ she made commander. At least she never messes with me when my subordinates are around."

"It's cute," Korra said slyly.

"No, it most definitely," Iroh shuddered as the snow melted into his shirt, "is _not._" He held out his arm courteously, "Shall we proceed, Avatar?"

She took his arm and they entered the compound. The sun was setting when Korra left the icy walls again, feeling her unshed tears begin to freeze in the arctic wind.

Rio stared at the door as it slid shut and banged open again in the turbulence of the Avatar's departure.

Lin stared at the wizened figure of Katarra in disbelief. "But you're the greatest healer in the world…" she repeated herself.

Iroh stared at Rio, hopelessly. Her face was as hard and bitter as he had ever seen it on the battlefield.

"Whatever Amon does," she said slowly, addressing no one in particular, "it's not like a cut or a burn. It can't just be stitched up, or fused back together again. You can't heal something when it's not-" her voice broke- "we were fools to try this."

"No, Rio-" Iroh stood, following her as Mako had followed Korra. He caught Tenzin's eye, Tenzin nodded back. Eventually they would bring both girls around.

Or so Iroh thought as he followed the sound of Rio's footsteps. He finally found her gazing out at the tundra from the parapet of the ice wall surrounding the compound. Silent tears were slipping down her face.

"I'm so _stupid_," Rio choked out when she saw him, fruitlessly biting tears back. "How could I-" she shook her head, her words breaking into smaller and smaller pieces. "I knew it couldn't- but I just… I _hoped-_"

Iroh swept her into a hug, and she finally broke, sobbing into his chest, crying in a way he hadn't seen in many, many years. "I wish I could say that it'll be alright," he murmured into the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Ryoku. I'm so, so sorry."

"I never even _liked_ it," she sniffled. "I always hated fire-bending so much, even when I got good at it."

"I guess you never really know how much you love something," Iroh said in his calm, understanding manner, "until it's been taken away from you."

Rio nodded slowly. "It's so cold, without it," she murmured hoarsely. "I've been cold ever since. No matter what I do, I'm frozen on the inside."

"Maybe it's because you're standing at the southern pole without a jacket," Iroh observed with a feeble wryness. He shrugged off his borrowed parka and slung it around her shoulders. "Come on. You can cry all over me once we're inside, next to a fire."

"Fine," but Rio didn't move from beside him. Iroh took her by the shoulders and gently walked her back, off the wall, and through the compound until they reached his room.

Luckily, there was a cold, darkened fireplace set into one wall. There was a stack of dubious brown bricks in a grate next to the hearth. Iroh sniffed- it was compacted rein-moose feces. Of course, trees didn't grow in the arctic.

A minute or so later and a warm, albeit noxious, fire glowed in the fireplace. Iroh pulled Rio in next to it. She had stopped sobbing, but he saw a tear rolled down her cheek, anyway.

"Tell me about it," he coaxed, slipping his arms around her again.

Rio gazed vacantly into the fire. "About what?"

He shrugged, "Anything." Iroh paused for a second, then tentatively, he asked, "How did it happen?"

'It was about three weeks in," she said, haltingly. "I don't know why… how they picked people. But they were very selective, I remember- him- saying that. At first I thought it was just," she shuddered, "the normal thing. You know, beating me up. But then I couldn't move, and then…"

Iroh held his breath.

"It was like being thrown into cold water. The first thing you feel is just the shock, and then after… then all you feel is the cold seeping into your bones and you realize you can't breathe-" she broke off, pressing her face into Iroh's shoulder.

"It's alright," Iroh whispered, shakily. "You don't have to-"

She shook her head, the movement radiating to the rest of her body, "No… I do. I promised."

"I _said_," Iroh reminded her, "that I wanted answers when you were ready."

"I am," Rio said with a wavering strength in her voice. "I want it all out, like, like…"

"Hey, don't hurt yourself coming up with all of these analogies," Iroh sighed, startling a faint chuckle from the spook.

"Whatever," Rio fell silent, settling deeper into Iroh's hold. "There were lots of prisoners just like me," she said eventually. "It was surprising. Some military, some not. They told me to stay quiet, to not play the hero." Rio laughed bitterly, "I should have listened. We went through training, you know, to teach us how to deal with being captured."

"Me, too," Iroh said. "You give your ID and rank, and you stay quiet, stuff like that."

"Yeah, but I heard some of the guards talking, when they were taking me in, how they had arranged for a swap, and then snagged the ex-fil team. After that, I was terrified that they'd use me to get more people so I just kept my mouth shut."

She sighed, "Much good _that_ did. I didn't cooperate so they'd rough me up and I didn't eat or drink very often. It was so dark in the cells that I never knew how much time went by. There was this weird little man who did all the interrogating. You can look it up in the files if you want, it was just electric shocks."

"_Just!_" Iroh muttered. Now he knew how she had acquired the new scars on her wrists.

"Compared with Sato?" Rio whispered, "Yes."

She was silent again for a few long seconds. "I don't know if I can say anymore, Iroh," she said at last. "I'm afraid you'll hate me." To Iroh's dismay, she started crying again.

"I would never," Iroh replied firmly. Impulsively, he pressed his lips to her temple, ignoring the way she stiffened. "I love you too much to hate you."

"Stop saying that!," she choked out, suddenly. "Stop telling me you love me! You wouldn't if you knew- if you-"

"What?"

Ryoku twisted around until Iroh could see the tortured look in her eyes as she wriggled away from him. She sat with her back to the fire, staring over his shoulder at nothing. "I'm not your Lily anymore, I'm a traitor!" She said it in tight, forced exhalation, caught at the end by a sob. "Once Sato got to me… I… don't know what he did, I don't remember, really, it was just so bright and he talked so- so…"

The spook crumpled in on herself, shaking, "All I remember clearly is ending up in Republic City, with Amon, as a _recruit." _She spat the words like the bitter dregs of old coffee.

Iroh felt shock hit him in the stomach like a hammer, "You don't mean?"

Helplessly, Rio nodded. "I was _one of them,_ Iroh! I didn't just infiltrate, like I said, I… I betrayed you, I betrayed _everything_." The sobs that had wracked her body stilled as she confessed. When she was empty of everything she'd held in, the eyes that peered at Iroh over her knees were bitter and hollow.

"How could I go back?" she asked hoarsely. "How could I look at you, knowing what I'd done and not hate myself? I'm broken now, Iroh. It hurts so much, I have to be broken all to pieces. I don't even remember what I did for them, for Amon. I thought that I'd killed you with how much I know about you." She shook her head slowly, "How could I go back after all that?"

"No… Rio, it's…" Iroh knew he should be angry, at Amon, at Sato, at anybody for doing this to her, for making her think this. But all he could feel was helplessness as he watched his best friend, his love, curl into a tight ball of despair.

Heedless of propriety, he pulled her in again until they were tangled together so tightly that he felt her heartbeat against his. "It's okay, Rio," he said. "No one, do you hear me? _No one_ could have held out for as long as you did. I don't blame you; it's not your fault."

"But-" her arms wrapped around his neck as she held onto him as if she were drowning.

"No buts. You think you're broken because you're only human, and they pushed you to appoint no human could bear. You think that there are only pieces of you left because of how much it hurts." Iroh felt a familiar warmth start to lick the inside of his chest: anger, but it was a good kind. "Well _I don't care._ If you hadn't let them brainwash you then you would have died!"

He turned her face up, his hands gentler than his words, "And if you feel this bad about it then it means that you're still the same Ryoku I fell in love with all those years ago. Don't you see? You weren't _weak_, Rio. You were _strong, _stronger than anybody!"

He traced a scar than ran through her left eyebrow, "Do you think that just anyone could have pulled the stunt you did, that saved Azuli? Do you think that just anyone would have lived through any of what they did to you? And then snap themselves out of it like you did?"

Rio answered slowly, after a second. "No…"

"If it had been me, how would you feel?" Iroh pressed. "Would you hate me for surviving?" He laughed. "Do you even realize what you've done, Rio? You didn't betray us; you were captured, tortured, brainwashed, and even after all of that you _still _managed to take Amon down!"

"I… didn't think about it that way…"

"Of course you didn't," Iroh whispered, "Because you're still my stupid Iron Lily who always has to make herself miserable."

And then he kissed her because she looked like she wasn't really getting the point he was trying to make.

After two exceptionally awkward heartbeats, she kissed back. After which, both were too blissfully busy to notice how the fire in the hearth behind them had suddenly swelled to a dangerous size.

Fortunately for all flammable objects in the room, Korra presently flung open the doorway and put it out with a triumphant glob of water.

And then she felt compelled to cover her eyes and shuffle awkwardly towards the door when Iroh and Rio failed to notice her presence.

"Um… guys…?" She tried weakly. "I just thought you might like to know that… um… I kind of met Aang, and got my bending back."

After a moment she tried again, "And… um… I might be able to give Rio back her bending… but I guess you're kind of busy… so…" Her foot collided with the doorway and she slipped out. "I guess I'll just… leave."


	35. Chapter 35

Hello for the last time, folks! Yes, sadly, incredibly, this is... it. The last chapter, last wisp of fluff, last soulful monologue. And, my very, very first wholly completed story.

I could not have done this without help from many quarters. Like my proofreader, Euphony Westingate, and everyone who reviewed, as well as my favoriters, and followers. Thank you, everyone. Including those who joined our merry band at the penultimate moment: Lady Slytherin 313, Lily Carmen Black, Atp-pc, and Chibi-no-baka.

to Guest (09/5): thank you! I do like the fluff. It is fun to write. Especially on rainy days when life is miserable. But please don't cry! Rio will get her bending back, soon. I promise.

And with that bit of tantalizing: read on!

* * *

_Lotus Compound, Southern Pole_

_Episode 12_

"So… you and Rio, huh?" Mako regarded Iroh with a look of grudging respect.

Iroh stopped eating his breakfast long enough to reply, "You and Korra, huh?"

Mako reddened slightly. "Who told you that?"

"Oh… a little bird, I suppose," Iroh was supremely diffident.

"It's not like someone… walked in on us trying to transplant saliva!" Mako exclaimed defensively.

"I don't understand what you mean," Iroh said coolly.

"Korra walked in on you two, she told me about it," Mako grinned, teasingly. "You, a respected general, and with a subordinate…! You're a smooth operator, I'll give you that."

"I'm not following you," Iroh said flatly. "Could you repeat that?"

Mako leaned in, "So when's the wedding?"

Iroh snapped. "Shut _up! _Why is it _always_ about the wedding?"

"I suppose it doesn't _have_ to be," Mako rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "The real question is how many-"

"I'm thinking three, if you're asking," Rio interrupted smoothly, sitting next to Iroh with a steaming plate of seaweed scramble. "Kids, I mean."

She smiled dangerously, "But it's a bit soon to be speculating isn't it?"

"Uh…" Mako did not like the look in the spook's eyes. "Sure…?"

"I mean, nothing's really all that official yet, you know?" Rio laughed, and somehow Mako didn't feel like laughing along. "It'd be a real shame if someone blabbed about this before Sato's trial or before one of us retires."

Mako nodded quickly, "Oh yes, a… shame."

Rio laced her fingers together, somehow turning the simple action into a menacing one. "It would be an even bigger shame if that someone happened to _die_ mysteriously after opening his big mouth, wouldn't it?"

Mako swallowed thickly, "Um… yeah. Big shame. The… biggest shame."

"Just so we understand each other then, hmm?" Rio purred. "I would really _hate_ for anything so unfortunate to happen."

"Of course, I…"

Suddenly a very interested look crossed Rio's face. "I was only speaking hypothetically, of course. Unless, that is, _you_ were perhaps… teasing… someone about this particular situation?"

Mako blanched, "No! no, not at all..."

Rio smiled a very toothy smile. "Wonderful."

Mako stood, a pained expression on his face, "Maybe I should go…"

"Wake Korra up would you?" Rio asked sweetly. "I want my bending back as soon as possible. I just feel so _lethal_ when I fire-bend, it's really-" she broke off staring quizzically at the puff of dust where Mako had been. She turned to Iroh, "Was it something I said?"

…

Rio stood across from Korra, her chest tight with anticipation. Korra smiled, and then closed her eyes, concentrating on the glowing light now surrounding her hand. She reached forward to touch Rio's forehead. Then she felt it, warmth blossoming in her chest like a fire lily unfurling its incandescent petals. Korra stepped back, and Rio grinned.

The spook looked up at the hot noonday sun, feeling its energy pulsing through her veins. Then she brought her fingers to her lips and kissed a lick of flame into the sky.

Amidst the cheers of her new hard-won friends, Rio scrubbed at her eyes with shaky hands, crying with joy for the first time.

Amon defeated.

Sato awaiting trial.

The Spook brought back to life.

The Iron Lily reunited with her Snowbell.

A fitting end for the Tale of Two Warriors.


End file.
